Astro Boy 3
by moviegal99
Summary: Astro's life has never been the best. Still, he makes the most of it. But there's something taking over Metro City, something silent, and deadly. The Black Core. When it sucks inside of Astro, it unlocks the hate, fear and pressure that was kept inside him. What happens when he becomes the threat to the people he loves?
1. It's Not A Dance

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this is short, but I made a promise to post it today and i think its a nice intro. The next chapter will be much longer, but I got alot of BDAY things to atend to. IM THIRTEEEEEEN! WOOO! Same age as Astro!**

**Astro: YEAH! *high fives***

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRO BOY 3<strong>

BLURB: Well, here I am again! Hehe...he...well, I better get to the blurb! But the thing is...I don't have a plot yet. I'm going to start writing and then come up with an explanation or something. So I guess the story's gonna be a surprise to all of us, huh?

Astro: This is not going to end well...

Me: Yeah, I know right?

Astro: You got alot of people depending on you...

Me: You know, its almost funny how much you're NOT helping.

Astro: ^^ so you got ANY idea what this is going to be about?

Me: Thanks to awesome reviews, yes!

Astro: Wanna give me an in on anything? A heads up?

Me: Err...well, I have to give away one thing.

Astro: Yeah?

Me: There is no Red Core.

Audience: WHAT?

Me: I know all of you were asking for the Cores to be changed, but don't worry! There is going to be some 'taken over by evil core' business, but there's a new Core in the story!

Audience: Yay!

Me: The reason for this is that the Red Core was destroyed in the very first one, so I had to improvise.

Astro: Errr...

Me: SHALL WE BEGIN?

All: YESH!

Me: HEHEHE...

Astro: *face palm*

* * *

><p><strong>1: ITS NOT A DANCE<strong>

"NO."

"...Please?"

"No, Zoran."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"*sigh* still no."

"Cherry on top!"

"Its almost funny how much the answer is NO." Zoran sighed, crossing her arms together as she waited outside her brother's room. Staring at the white wool from the carpet on the floor, she took a breath through her nose. "Why can't I come?"

"Because it's a senior thing. All the year eights go." Astro answered from the other side of the door.

"I am almost a year eight!"

"Yeah, only two years from being one," he replied flatly. "Can't believe how fast you're growing up." Zoran let of a grunt, putting her hands on her hips. Astro smiled, looking to his wardrobe mirror. Jump licked his nose and wagged his tail, looking up to him. Astro sighed and looked down to the velvet ears and scruffy coat. "Well?" he asked, throwing his arms beside him, "How do I look?"

"RUFF!" he smiled and kneeled down, patting him on the head.

"You always know what to say, huh?" Jump leapt his front paws on Astro's chest, giving a lick on the nose. He gave a light laugh, walking over to his bedroom door and pushed it open. Zoran's eyes widened. She took a few steps back, scanning her eyes over her brother. He snickered.

"Don't look so surprised!"

"What are you wearing?" she asked. Astro rolled his eyes with a smile.

"It's a suit, Zoran," he explained, pulling at the cuffs of the black tux.

"Ohhh! So you're going to a dance!" Astro sighed.

"It's NOT a dance. It's called a Prom. They're both very different things!" she giggled, picking up Jump as be bounced over.

"How?" Astro gritted his teeth, thinking of an answer.

"...You know, I really don't have time to explain," he answered quickly, pushing past his laughing sister. He walked into the kitchen where Orrin was collecting dishes. He froze on the spot, scanning his eyes up and down on Astro's cloths. Suddenly, realization swiped his face. "Oh! You must be going to a dance, Master Astro!" Astro's shoulders dropped.

"It's NOT a dance," He growled. He brushed past the house bot and entered the hall, calling one last message. "And it's just Astro, Orrin! I'm not your Master!" Orrin was left with a dazed expression.

As the boy robot proceeded to the front door, he heard the bouncing foot steps of Zoran quickly following him. "I'll be good!"

"No, Zoran." He said, looking back to her. "Maybe next year, okay? When you're older." She pouted.

"That's not fair! We don't _get_ older!" Astro frowned, looking to the ground. This thought had troubled him before, how all his friends would grow older, become successful adults...yet he would stay a kid. The thought burned in this mind.

"Well, I guess then-"

"Astro!" they both flicked their heads around to Z, standing outside the bedroom door. She wore a long white sweater with black pants, her brown curly hair swept up in a bun. But the eye drawing feature right now was her stomach. Z's tummy was now a solid bump, as it was many months after her first announcement of her pregnancy. Her smile drew away as the suit met her eyes. She circled around him, hand on chin. Astro smiled. "Mum, its a suit. You don't need to inspect every thread." Z clapped her hands.

"Oh my god! You look so handsome!" she then gasped. "You're going to a dance!" Astro face palmed.

"It's NOT a- look I'm just gonna go." Before he could take a step, Z wrapped her arms around him in a choking hug.

"You have fun then!" she cried.

"M-mom! N-need...a-air...slightly...i-important..."

"Oh!" she released him with a smile. "Sorry sweetie! You go have a good time." Astro nodded.

"Hey, do you know where dad is?" Z rolled her eyes.

"Off at some press conference or something. I always tell him that work was never the better option, but no, he has to work!"

"Well, that's pretty much all he's been doing his whole life." Z smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go off and have your fun."

"Will do."

"HEY!" they both looked to Zoran, crossing her arms. "I could have fun too! But noooo, its for seniors!" she pouted. Z smiled, walking up to her.

"You will have your fun where Astro can't come with you as well, Zoran. Don't you worry, your time will come." Zoran smiled and gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks mummy!"

"I'm off," Astro said, turning on his heels for the door. Zoran raced up to him before he could open it.

"But what will I do while you're gone?" she whined. Astro sighed.

"I dunno, Zoran. Why don't you...I dunno, bake a cake or something," he suggested, leaving the house. Zoran stood there, thinking. A smile creased on her face.

"A cake, huh? Hmmm..."


	2. In On The Action

**Sorry it took so long! I thought I would get a few chapters done before uploading the first chap but then my parents were like, 'It's ur birthday tomorrow!' and I was liek 'OMFG! MUST TYPE!' so yeeaaah, things kinda went haywire...but here's a long chap for you all! ENJOY...**

* * *

><p>2: IN ON THE ACTION<p>

Astro smiled as he leaned against the elevator door, shoving his hands in his pockets. Everything seemed to be going right. His family was complete, his school was fantastic and he even had a girlfriend. He wondered what she would look like tonight, as he had only ever seen Cora in her casual or daggy cloths. He couldn't wait, that's for sure.

The high beep sounded, warning him that the floor he wanted was approaching. He straightened up as the doors opened to a group of people wanting to travel up. As their eyes laid upon him, an expression of utter shock met their faces. Astro froze. They obviously knew him, but he guessed they never thought they would run into him in an elevator like a normal person. For a couple awkward moments they all stared, until Astro cleared his throat and stepped out, moving to the side as they all piled in. Each person either gave him a strange look, broke the ice and smiled or ignored him all together. Before he could break free of the stares and race out of the waiting room, he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to a small girl with short bright red hair, brown eyes and a face full of freckles. She grinned up at him.

"Hi Mr Astro!" she squeaked. Astro tilted his head and smiled as he knelt down to her.

"Hello," he answered. She giggled.

"What are you wearing?" Astro gave a look down to himself.

"Err, it's a suit." He said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw who must have been the kid's mother, who was looking rather un-happy about her daughter speaking to him.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked, reaching out and stroking the collar.

"Because I'm going to a school function thing."

"You go to school?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"So...it's like a dance?" Astro sighed, standing and patting her on the head.

"I gotta go, okay? You go with your mum," he said, taking a step back as the woman quickly scooped the child up and leapt into the elevator. Before the doors could close, Astro took a glimpse of her eyes, stern and cold, staring him down. Finally those few seconds were over as the group made there way to whatever level they wanted. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked around. Only the man at the reception desk was left, Dug Sales, who gave him a wave. He was an old man, and had watched Toby grow up in the building, but didn't disrespect Astro because he was a robot or a copy of the boy he had known. '_Just a little fresh-faced_' he had called him. Yep, Dug was full of sayings that barely anyone knew the meaning of. But Astro liked him anyway.

He smiled, walking past him to the large double doors.

"Don't worry," he heard Dug say as he rested his hand on the glass, "People may know mechanics and math, but the knowledge of a soul is still a mystery." Astro froze for a second, frowning at the sentence he was given. _Soul is a mystery? What was that supposed to mean?_ Without a goodbye, trusting he didn't need one, Astro swung open the doors and ran out into the street, almost getting hit by a passing truck before he blasted off to the sky.

As he flew the past few minutes seemed to be swept away as the buildings and bright city lights fled past him. A smile met his lips as he zoomed past the shops and high rise roads, many people giving him a smile and waving, or he had flew past so quick they only were left with a general expression. As usual he took his time to quickly do a few laps around the Metro City President Statue, which was still of Logan. His looked back to the small trail of smoke following his every turn, then boosted upwards. Flying would NEVER get old. With a laugh he soared up, his arms beside him, then dropped down a bit, causing the crowds of people who were walking below to gasp and duck.

"WOOOHOOO!" he shouted out, spinning around as he made his way along the twists and turns of the city to the high school.

* * *

><p>Cora sighed long and hard as she rubbed her arms from the cold. Winter was slowly sinking its teeth into the city, and a bit of frost was icing the streets tonight as the freezing venom dripped in. She huskily tugged her coat together, looking to the others. In a result of Astro being late, the rest of the school had gone inside and started the function, leaving Zane, Bruss, Zibby, Ember, Conner and herself to wait for him. "This is so not cool..." Zibby shivered, pulling her tiny black jacket over her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress, sweeping down to her black flats.<p>

"Correction- its close to ice cold," Zane muttered, holding the sleeves of his black tux.

"How late could you be when you can travel at 200 miles per hour or more?" Ember groaned. Being the absolute tomboy she was, Ember was wearing not dress, but a suit like the other boys. It was sleek, dark grey, and actually suited her extremely well.

"Maybe he got lost, or had some trouble?" Bruss suggested.

"Lost? Astro? You gotta be kidding me!" Conner snickered. Conner looked amazing in his slightly blue tux, his orange hair groomed back.

"Why else would he be late?" Bruss snapped.

"Astro has alot going on right, now. Maybe he gave it a miss," Zane suggested.

"And what? Not tell us?" Cora argued. Conner looked up to the sky, and as soon as he did his eyes widened.

"Guys?"

"Maybe he broke his phone?" Zibby said.

"Nah, he wouldn't." Bruss said surely.

"Guys?"

"Well, its a Prom. It's not to everybody's liking," Zane muttered, glancing at the school building.

"I didn't even want to come..." Ember mumbled.

"Hey! Hey guys!"

"Why not?"

"It's a sissy thing. Plus- I can't dance."

"Ditto."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT CONNER?" they all yelled. Seeing the nerd out stretch his finger to something in the air, they all looked to see non other then Astro, flying towards them.

"Ohhh!" Bruss laughed. The robot smiled at them all, only a few meters from landing. But then his eyes laid upon Cora.

_OH MY GOD_.

Her hair was shining more then any time before, her purple stains re-done and practically leaping out of the black. Her eyes were sparkling, and diamond earrings decorated her ear lobes while a beautiful necklace hung around her neck. Under the black jacket he could make out a deep purple dress and ankle boots.

As he was caught off guard, Cora gasped as Astro was headed straight for a lamp post light. She took a step forward. "Astro! LOOK OUT!"

Astro blinked a bit, then looked to the bright light in front of him. "WHOA!" with a slight 'ping' he flew into it head first, performing many flips in the air before crashing in a series of tumble rolls and smashing into the school steps. The group winced, Bruss trying not to laugh. Astro groaned, currently upside down with his legs flipped over him. Cora shook her head with a smile, approaching him. "And you know, it scares me that you're the one that protects this city," she remarked with a laugh. Astro groaned.

"Same..." he mumbled. The rest chuckled as Ember and Cora dragged his shoulders up and helped him to his feet.

"Ahh, the star of grand entrances!" Zane cheered, patting him on the shoulder. Zibby raced up.

"Are you okay?" she asked with wide eyes. Astro nodded, causing her to give him a squeezing hug. "Oh my god you look amazing!" she squealed. He chuckled.

"Thanks Zibby."

"Common!" Conner called, already half way up to the entrance. "We don't want to be late!"

"We already are!" Bruss growled, walking with the rest to catch up. Cora, arm and arm with Astro, knocked him on the head.

"Thanks to SOMEONE."

"Fashionably late," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure..." with a deep breath from everyone, they opened the doors...

* * *

><p>Zoran's eyes sparkled as she laid out the cooking ingredients in front of her. There were the regular things you would need to make a cake, in an array of futuristic looking packets, bottles and jugs. With a wide grin she twirled to Orrin. "Okay Orrin! Lets get cooking!" the house bot rolled forward, eyes examining the items on the counter in the kitchen.<p>

"W-wont Master- err, Bill- um, your dad be back soon? And what about your mother?"

"Daddy's off to some press conference, and mummy is taking a nap. So! You gonna help me bake a cake?" Orrin smiled.

"What flavour?" Zoran thought for a moment, hand on chin.

"Ummm...you choose!"

"Me? Really? Uhhh...chocolate?" he suggested.

"I got it! Strawberry!" she said instead, reaching out to the shelf to grab a bowl. "And it shouldn't be just any cake, it should be a huge cake! You know, to celebrate the new sister I'm getting!" Orrin helped her, passing the bowl down.

"You _do_ know it could be a brother, Zoran," he pointed out. Zoran's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she gasped.

* * *

><p>Walking into the large Dance Hall, the group gasped in amazement. There were lights everywhere, buffet tables along the sides with numerous decorations and a huge stereo. Swabs of people in their best cloths were standing around, talking and laughing. Astro sighed in relief. No dancing.<p>

Miss Harris and the other teachers were standing by the door, along with Roma12, the principal's robot she had brought shortly after the BlackBott battle. She gave the group a strange look, approaching them. Getting a better look, they all noted her watermelon sweater over a floral dress.

"Late, all of you?" she asked. Zane palmed Astro on the back of the head.

"Thanks to someone!" they all laughed, glancing around. Harris smiled.

"How's Z?" she asked. Astro rubbed the back of his neck, sending Zane a small smirk.

"Yeah, she's good." The teacher sent a nod. While Bruss and Zane went off to Keel and Luna and Ember went to chat with Henna with Conner, Astro saw the rest of the Blondies out of the corner of his eye.

Amanda was wearing a pastel pink dress which went to her knees with a feather boa around her neck. Stacy was wearing a black dress with thick boots, taking on her new Goth look. Lisa was wearing a crisp white shirt with skinny jeans. As soon as they saw him their eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD!" they screamed, running up and almost falling on him.

"Whoa!" Astro laughed as they started their chatter.

"You look great!" Lisa squeaked.

"You too, Cora!" Amanda said.

"Zibby!" Stacy laughed, hugging her friend.

"I didn't know you owned a suit!"

"Every guy owns a suit, Lisa..."

"Really?"

"Yeah! For, like, things like this!"

"Ohhh..."

"And I didn't know Cora owned a dress!"

"I know right?"

"Guys, nice to meet you again! But we're gonna go-"

"Oh sure!" Zibby interrupted, tapping her group on the shoulders. "You got stuff to do and that." Astro and Cora shared a tired glance and a smile.

"Common girls!" they heard Zibby shout, and the group moved on to torment Conner and how great he looked. Cora giggled and hugged Astro's shoulder.

"This is so amazing! Proms are incredible! We should've had a fake one at Hamegg's before..." her voice trailed off slightly, her forehead creasing. Astro looked to her with a frown.

"You okay?" she cleared her throat.

"I just...its hot in here," she said, her smile regaining a little. Suddenly the music changed in to a slow tempo. Everyone beamed as they started to walk onto the dance floor to dance with their dates. Cora and Astro laughed as Conner was pushed on to dance with Lisa, Zane danced with Zibby and Bruss was busy stuffing his face as the food bar. Ember just laid against the wall, watching from a distance.

With a sly look, Cora grabbed Astro's arms and dragged him into the ring. The students gave a slight cheer at this, hoping their hero would dance. "Cora...what are you doing?"

"Dance with me!" she urged, her eyes sparkling. Astro reeled back.

"W-what?"

"Common Astro!" Henna called from the side.

"It's easy!" Nick followed. Bruss snickered a bit as he looked to him.

"Hey Astro!" the boy's head flicked to him. "Do the robot!" he finished, performing slow bends of his arms and back. The room filled with laughter.

"NOT FUNNY." Astro scowled. Cora sighed, looking to him.

"Pleeeaaasssee?"

"No."

"Why nooooot?" she whined, pulling him more.

"I can't!" he protested.

"The great Astro Boy can't dance?" a guy from the crowd scoffed. Cora shot him a look, then softly placed her hand in Astro's. He tried to reeled away again, but she pulled him close.

"I'll show you," she said softly. She placed one hand in the palm of his own, the other on his shoulder. Astro frowned at her. She smiled and placed his free arm on her waist.

"Okay! First step done!"

"First step? There's STEPS?" Astro groaned.

"Hey, this isn't rocket science, okay?"

"Yeah, it's much harder..." he smirked. Cora jabbed her toe in his boot. He looked lamely to her. "That _really_ hurt."

"I'll make it hurt next time." She snapped. Astro took a breath.

"Okay, okay. Show me...show me..." Cora grinned, leaning in close. Astro bit his lip.

"Yeeeeees?"

"*sigh* show me how to d-dance..."

"OOOOOOOO!" everyone cooed. Cora laughed, pulling her boyfriend into a slow step. As they spun in circles by the other pairs, Astro kept his head firmly to the ground, trying to keep up with Cora's feet while his own red boots slid over each other, making him stumble every where. Cora rolled her eyes.

"The one thing a super hero can't do is dance. Never would have thought of it."

Astro had had enough.

With a small smile to himself he performed a small jump on the spot. Whilst air bourn he quickly propelled his rocket boots and hovered. Cora took a step back, her arms sliding from his grasp. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Making this more exciting." He answered easily, reaching out for her. With her sharp features melting into a smile, she giggled and held onto his shoulders. With a puff of smoke they flew upwards, hovering to the ceiling. Cora gasped, wobbling a little. The other kids watched them in envy.

"Orrrrr, what?"

"Why can't _you_ do that?"

"Show off!"

Astro smiled, focus only on the terrified girl in his arms. "This i-isn't proper dancing!" she quivered.

"I know," Astro replied quietly. "So, you seemed a little worried before. Wanna tell me anything?" the girl bit her lip, diverting her eyes.

"My...my parents have made me move in with them...Hamegg-"

"Where's Hamegg? Did you find him? Any news?" Astro asked quickly. Cora stared at him for a moment, then slowly shook her head.

"N-no, he's still gone," she updated. Astro frowned.

"Damn..."

"That new care taker for the orphanage? She's quit." Cora laughed a bit. "I guess we were too much of a hassle..."

"You could never be a hassle, Cora." Astro smiled. She looked to him with a soft expression.

"Thank you. I'm just a little...well, I've lived with the orphanage almost my whole childhood. I don't know how I could put up with living back in the city. It's very different."

"I know it must be hard for you." Astro stopped and thought for a while, brow creasing. One kid from below reached out and flicked Cora's shoe.

"Do we have to pay to get a ride?" he joked. She smiled slyly, nudging him with her foot.

"Cora, why _were_ you on the Surface? You had never told me how you-"

"ASTRO!" they both looked down to Miss Harris. "I know it's a Prom, but the rule stands! NO FLYING IN SCHOOL!"

"But...but!" Cora whimpered.

"Common Miss! One time!" she firmly shook her head.

"No acceptance!" with a sigh the boy robot carefully landed back down to the ground, Cora stumbling a little as she hit the ground. Zibby let of a small grunt as she jumped on his back.

"MY TURN!" she squeaked. Astro laughed, spinning around with her high-pitched laughter in his ears.

**SLAM**!

With a sudden twist of everyone and a shut off of the music, the doors slammed open. Everyone quickly glanced over to who the guests were, some gasping. There, standing slightly arched, were two dark figures. They were men in thick black coats, wearing sunglasses and caps. But the thing that made them quiver was what one of them were holding- a HUGE blaster gun.

"Don't worry," one of them smirked, looking around. "We're VIP."

With a scream everyone ducked for the tables. Astro grabbed Zibby and Cora and dragged them under the punch table quickly, covering their mouths as the table cloth hid them from sight. "HEY!" the one holding the weapon aimed it up, the whirring reaching everyone's ears. "NOBODY MOVE!" he yelled, causing the screaming to hush to a whimper and everyone to shrink down. With a crunch of some glass cups, the two proceeded forward, glaring at everyone.

"W-who are they?" Zibby whispered.

"Shhh," Astro motioned calmly, trying not to freak her out, "I don't know." She carefully lifted the table cloth up, watching as the pair of feet stepped by.

"I heard that robot kid was here..." one hissed, twirling the punch bowl spoon. Cora placed a hand on Astro's shoulder. He looked to her face; slightly twisting with a mix of fear and anger. "I thought that maybe he would like to be the lucky volunteer to be the first to try out our new toy..." with a jump from everyone he slammed the spoon down, the other man raising the bazooka at everyone. "So WHY can't I see him HERE?" he growled, his fist curling. All the answer he got was a whimper.

"A-Astro DO SOEMTHING!" Zibby urged, her voice still quiet but more desperate. Cora snatched her arm out, grabbing the punch spoon quickly and pulling it under the safety of the table.

"I'll do it..." Cora whispered confidently, scanning the dance floor. Astro pulled her back fiercely.

"Cora, you're staying here, okay?"

"I'm TIERD, of staying behind! I am more then capable of taking care of this by myself, okay? Besides," she smirked, leaning in close to him, "You don't have a choice, remember?" Astro took a deep breath, but forced a nod.

"Fine." Without a warning, he slid along the ground to the next table. The rustle made the men flinch and Astro wince, hoping they wouldn't spot him. Cora looked to him from across, her eyes wide and her tongue sliding out across her lip.

Her turn.

With a quick breath she dragged her stomach along the ground, sliding under to meet with him. With an excited giggle she pushed her hair out of her face to see Astro already looking out to plan his next move.

"Why don't you just jump out and go all arm cannon on them?" she asked.

"Did you see that gun? They have the upper hand right now, so it would be better if we-"

"Snuck up on them so then the odds would be even as we gain the element of surprise." Cora finished. Astro frowned at her. "Geeze, don't looked so shocked," she smirked. Astro smiled, looking out as the men proceeded forward. The one with the gun grabbed Conner's collar, dragging him over and pushing him to the ground. With a whimper from the nerd he lifted the gun easily to his face. "Perhaps you would like to tell some stories, hey?" Conner raised his hands to shield his face. The man leaned in close to his face.

"WHERE IS HE?" he hissed. Conner's mouth stayed firmly shut.

"So, you think I'm useless?" Astro snapped his head to her.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked. Cora rolled her eyes.

"You never take me to the crime scenes or anything like that! I want in on the action!" she whined. Astro started moving along to a table closer to the target.

"Act swiftly, they could catch us easily this time. And the only reason I leave you behind is because-"

"I'll get hurt," Cora finished with a yawn. "How fragile is the human..." she muttered under her breath. "But I still would love to do more of this stuff with you!"

"More? We haven't even survived this yet..."

"You know we will," Cora said, watching him slide with ease under the next table. One man turned sharply towards them, brows creasing.

"Who's there?" he snapped. His alley looked up from the quivering Conner, loading the bazooka and looking over as well.

Cora looked to Astro as he quietly motioned for her to circle back around. She returned a thumbs up and turned back. Astro didn't dare move as he saw the light ring of the gun start turning with a whirl just by his face. He bit his lip, carefully transforming his arm to his cannon and turning his head where the black figured seeped through the cloth. To his dismay, the two shared a look before one reached down and slowly started to lift it. Astro took a breath, charging up his arm cannon, ready to attack...

"HIIYAA!" with a battle scream Cora leapt out from behind them, raising the punch spoon above her head. The man holding the blaster turned around quickly.

"What the-!"

**SLAM**!

With an arch of her arms, Cora slammed the piece of long metal down on his head, causing him to fall down with a roll up of his eyes and a slight wobble. Conner scurried up to his feet as Astro leapt out from his table, kicking the other one square in the chest. With a grunt he went flying backwards onto his back. Before he could grab his gun out his pocket, Astro leapt up and slammed his boot across his face, and soon after they had two unconscious men in the room. Cora swung the spoon over her shoulder as the people started to rise up from their hiding spaces.

"That was TOO easy..." she sighed. Astro tuned to her.

"Did I _tell_ you to attack?"

"I thought that's what you meant!" Astro took a step closer.

"I was trying to tell you to maybe make some distraction so then I could-"

"Distraction? You were telling me off for being too dangerous and now you're using me as human bait?" she scoffed.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried. "I would like you to join me with some of this stuff but I really wouldn't want you to go home with a broken arm or something like that because I would never forgive myself and you wouldn't forgive me and then there's your parents who really don't like-"

With a sigh Cora held out the slightly twisted spoon, hooking it around Astro's neck. With a small frown she pulled him close to her face.

"Stop talking."

She ordered, pulling him into a kiss. The kids cheered, enjoying the satisfaction of kicking the passed out men on the floor. Mr Mustashio and the other teacher clapped with everyone.

"Not the most successful Prom..." he muttered. Mr Rikkly blinked.

"You kidding me? This was the best one yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>...Tadaa?<strong>


	3. A Shade Of Black

**3: A SHADE OF BLACK**

The night was cold as winter stretched its way across the Surface. As the night became thick and black, only a two sets of headlights could be seen, scanning the road in front of it. Those lights belonged to the massive diggers, rolling over the mounds of scrap and metal. And those diggers belonged to two rusty men, also referred to as the Scorpion Brothers. They are known for being a particularly aggressive pair of Scavengers, but also very successful. But a new member had joined them on this night.

Prof. Diabolos hung out the door-less side of the machine, hand hooked firmly around the cold metal bars. His face was expressionless despite the cool wind blowing on his face, chilling his long sleek black hair which was neatly pulled into a pony tail. His eyes stared straight ahead, one an amazing crystal blue, the other a milky white. Since his past life as a grand scientist for chemicals and energy, one blind eye was a pretty mild outcome.

Glancing to a small blue screened pad, his lips creased into a small smirk. The map showed that they were pretty much in the middle of the Surface, lost. But never mind that. The only thing he cared about was the tiny glowing red dot planted ahead of them, flashing on and off...

Bill looked to his brother to the left of him, their vehicles slowly rumbling over the junk side by side. "Ya dink this is a good plan?" he shoved his thumb in Diabolos' direction. "I don't trust thish guy. We are 'yall here in the middle of the Surface looking for a conspiracy!" Will nodded his head, one arm leaving the wheel for a few moments.

"Don't chu worry! We'll find nothing, then get ta cash he promised and get the hell outta this dump!"

"You don't get the cash." Bill and Will looked to each other for a moment, then to Diabolos.

"Eh?"

"You don't get any more then a cent if we don't find this Core. I have waited three years, researching and experimenting to foreshadow the existence of it and blocking the whereabouts from other scientist. So either we both leave here with our pockets full or we're not leaving at all." The two brothers shared a glance. The man suddenly shot his arm out, his eyes shining. "Here. Stop the diggers." He ordered sharply. With a pull of the hand brake he leapt off the vehicle, the twisted metal crunching between his black leather boots. Keeping eyes glued to the screen, he proceeded forward, the freezing winds trying to grab him under the thick leather coat. His planted his foot down. "Start digging."

With another glance between them, the brothers chugged their trusty machines into action, accelerating them forward and lowering the buckets to scoop out junk. After around twenty minutes of shoveling, Will leaned over. "What're we lookin' for again?" he asked with an arched brow. Bill shrugged.

"Tha crazy man said it was some-thang like a fancy lookin' Core!" he answered.

"I never heard of such a thang as a 'Core' or what-not. I dink he's a bit of a loon-"

"I do not pay you to chatter!" Diabolos called with a slight tilt of his head in their direction. "Keep digging!"

The two hunched down, retuning to their work.

"Eagar much-"

"MOVE IT!"

For the next hour or so, the Scorpion Brothers were relieved to see a rise of the Professor's hand, signaling them to a halt. Hearing them pull the diggers back, Diabolos stepped light-footed into the narrow ditch that was created. He took a deep breath, slipping the map/tracker into one of his deep pockets. All his studying. All his research. But mostly, all that had ever doubted him were all coming to justice.

He glanced down to the bottom.

"Huh...?" his shoulder's immediately dropped at the sight. Half buried in the junk, sat a Core. But not the Core he was looking for. It had no glow, no life to it. It was just a dead sphere, sitting there, mocking him. With a burst of rage he picked up an old beer bottle and chucked it at the dead piece of nature, but was stunned at what happened next. As the tip of it touched the Core, an outburst of black mist erupted from it, wrapping and twisting around it. The Scorpion Brothers' eyes widened, them both leaning forward in their seats.

"Shaww, that's some fancy light-work there!"

"I'll say..."

But the angered man was not amused as the bottle landed with a thud on the hard ground. After a few seconds it vibrated violently, black seeping through the cracks, then shattered into a million pieces. Diabolos approached the now active Core. It's centre was pitch black, and an eerie gray mist was surrounding it. Every few seconds a glitch of light shocked through it.

With a sneer he pulled a glove on and reached out, tugging it from the Surface with a small grunt.

"So!" Will exclaimed. "If that's what chu came for, then we'll just take that cash and be outta he-"

"Idiots!" Diabolos growled, stepping out of the ditch as the Core started to glow more frequently and black started to wrap around his wrist. Shoving it in Bill's face, he sneered, "I'm looking for BLUE Core. Not this piece of junk!" he snapped, pulling out his blue screen. Bill glanced to Will, who let of a gesture to show '_He's CRAZY'_. "Strange...it specifically said it would be buried here..."

"Soooo," Bill thought, "do we get the money or not?" the man stood there for a moment, staring at the Core in his hands. His cream glove was fully black now, the mist rising to his elbow. With a tighten of his grip, he looked to them.

"I need a lift home," he said simply, jumping on the side like he had arrived. "Them we'll talk money wise..."

* * *

><p>As the Prom finished off, all the kids started to make their way outside to be picked up by their parents or catch the Metro Bus. Most of the adults were frantic, as they had heard about the disturbance with the men. The police were there, shoving them into the cars with a snarl.<p>

Mr Downs smiled as Astro and his friends exited the buildings, Ember passed out on his back snoring loudly. He walked up and stuck out his hand. "Good work Astro!" he chirped in his loud voice. Cora gave him a nudge. Astro nodded.

"Thanks sir, but it was Cora who did most of the damage."

"Hey!" she laughed, shaking his hand. Mr Down nodded with a rather surprised expression on his face.

"Well Miss Cora! Ever thought about getting evolved with the Police Department?"

"Actually, she's already a partner," Astro beamed, adjusting Ember's arms. Downs nodded, then raise an eyebrow to their sleeping friend.

"Is she...alright?" Cora and Astro shared a glance.

"Too much punch." They answered in unison. They shared a laugh before Downs said his good bye and was off to the Police Station. Kennich leapt in front of them in excitement.

"That was TOO COOL! First we were like AHH! Then you were like HIDE! Then she was like HIYA! And then you were like WACHA! Then it was all-"

"I loved your dancing too, Kennich," Astro interrupted, walking past with a pat of his shoulder. The small boy stood there for a second before responding.

"T-thanks!"

Bruss smiled, walking up to them. "That was some Prom, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'll say," Zibby said, walking up with Zane.

"Next time, I'LL be the one who saves the day!" he beamed, thumbing his chest. They all (except for Ember of course) raised an eyebrow.

"No Zane."

"But...I'm serious!" they shook their heads as they proceeded down the stairs. "Just think of it!" he continued, spreading his arms out in an excited gesture, "Zane saves the day! Super Zane!" he flexed his arm. "The Z Man!" he changed his pose. "Zane Boy!"

"No," Astro smirked. "Just no." He huffed, folding his arms.

"Just cos your name works with it..."

"CORA!"

All their heads snapped up to Mrs a Mr Jade, racing up the stairs towards them, looking very upset.

"Uh-oh..." Zane muttered. Bruss picked Ember off of Astro's back, carrying her in a bridal style.

"We both catch the bus. See ya!" he called, almost jogging down to the bus stop.

"Coward," Cora hissed, looking back to see Zane and Zibby had run off too. Conner patted Astro on the shoulder.

"Good luck with this one..." he whispered, then pulled out his hover board to skate home.

"Cora!" Mrs Jade puffed, wiping her forehead as she raced up.

"Mom-!" the teen was cut off as the woman pulled her into a hug with a kiss on the cheek, almost suffocating her. Mr Jade walked up, looking very angry. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, his cold eyes fixed on Astro. "What happened?" she gasped.

"I'm fine mom! Astro and I took out these bad guys- it was awesome!" Cora told, a smile on her face.

"Astro..." Mr Jade sneered, taking a step towards the robot. Astro felt his breath quicken a bit as he bit his lip, trying not to make eye contact. "So you caused my family distress once again?"

"I-I-I..." Cora scowled, tugging on her father's sleeve.

"Dad, it's not like that! These people came in looking for a fight-"

"With HIM!" Mr Jade shot a finger at Astro who shrunk down. "If HE wasn't there, this would've never happened!"

"Nathan, honey-" Mrs Jade started to reason, only to be cut off.

"Every time MY daughter hangs around you," he growled, taking more and more threatening steps towards Astro, who kept on reeling back, "She ends up IN DANGER! And with no-one that I can see to cause the problem, I BLAME YOU!" Cora trudged forward, trying to pull him away.

"Dad! It isn't his fault! Just leave him alone!" this only resulted in her mother pulling her back. She pushed off her, running up to Astro for comfort.

"If YOU keep stirring disaster with my family, I SWEAR I WILL DISMANTAL YOU MYSELF!" Astro was speechless, just staring at the angry father in front of him. Cora placed a hand on his shoulder as she fought back.

"Astro is a great friend! For the time I've been going out with him I haven't returned home with even a scratch!" but Mr Jade didn't hear a word, only raising his hand up for silence.

"Going _out_?" he said slowly, and you could almost see the red boiling up in his face. Cora bit her lip.

_UH-OH_...

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE DATING THIS ROBOT?"

"Sir, this isn't what you think-" Astro tried.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!" Mr Jade screamed. He looked Astro straight in the eyes. "If you go NEAR my daughter again, I'm calling the police!" Astro felt his throat clog up.

"DAD!" he shot his head to his daughter.

"YOU," he hissed, "Are GROUNDED from seeing him!" Cora took a step back.  
>"For how long?" she asked, looking to Astro. Mr Jade angrily grabbed her arm, tugging her to the car.<p>

"FOR LIFE." He growled. Astro watched with swelling eyes as Cora kicked him and walked to the car herself, her mother shaking her head at her father as he slammed the door shut.

"Control yourself, Nathan. A relationship with a robot is nothing more then a friendship with a house bot..."

"I still don't accept it from my own daughter..." he heard their last snaps before the car zoomed out of site.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the small battered up lab near the outskirts of the Surface surrounding Metro City, Diabolos hopped off the digger and approached the door, still clutching the Core tightly. Will and Bill jumped off and grinned, rubbing their hands together greedily. The man stood half way through the door, not even looking at them. "So," Will said. "About this money you owe-"<p>

CLICK.

Without even a whisper, the door softly closed in their faces. The two stood there for a second, staring at where Diabolos was. Then it finally snapped.

"Hey!" Bill cried, knocking on the door. "You gonna give us our money or what?"

"That ain't fair!" Will joined in, kicking the bottom of the door. Diabolos stepped into his open lounge room, chucking his leather jacket somewhere he didn't acknowledge. "SIMON!" he called, ignoring the loud complaining from outside. Upon his command a small man appeared, clutching a tray with a coffee and paper laid upon it. His hair was short and brown, messy and un-kept, some spiking down to his blue eyes. He was a very small and lanky late teen, his long sleeve t-shirt and over shirt bagging in some places over his worn out jeans. A crimpled tie hung lamely from his neck and he smelt of a mix between hand wash and led.

"Sir! You're back! How was the trip? I trust everything went-"

"Oh stop blabbing you under-grown weed," Diabolos snapped, pushing past him. The coffee mug wobbled upon the tray until it tipped over, the boiling liquid splashing over Simon's neck.

"AH!" he quickly placed it on the small table by the couches and fire, pulling on his stained cloths so his skin wouldn't burn.

"I need you to look at something, so stop fooling around." He heard the man order from down the hall.

"Right you are Sir!...ouch that is HOOOT," he wheezed, leaving the mess behind and running up to catch up with the Professor, entering the lab. It was an old lab, with a few experimenting tables here and there, along with huge screens surrounding a white leather chair and some control boards.

Only then, watching Diabolos approach the chair, did Simon glance at the seeping black crawling up his arm. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a large cylinder tube as he raced over. "About time." The man said, reaching out and placing the black Core into the test tube. Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with wonder.

"What is it?"

"Not what I was looking for."

"So not the-"

"No, Simon! Not the Blue Core!" Diabolos snarled, slugging in his chair. The young adult scampered over to a testing table, placing the Core out of the tube and onto a tripod over a microscope. The sphere jolted out of place a few times, the mist sucking back into it. With a trip of his legs he adjusted the light and glanced through to examine it. After a while a slight gasp escaped from his mouth. He looked up to the Professor with a frown. "I have some strange news, Sir." He almost mumbled. Diabolos raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Simon twisted a knob as he delivered his report.

"Well, the good news is that this is _actually_ Blue Core." The man almost fell out of his seat.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, but then there's the bad news..." Diabolos straightened his posture.

"Yes?"

"Erm..." Simon looked back down into the eye piece. "It's un-usable. Bacteria and pesticides have been corroding it for over 50 years. it's completely mutated...half dead." He was silent for a moment. "A Black Core..." Diabolos shot a hand up.

"Wait. 50 years?" his assistant nodded. Stroking his chin, he hummed in thought for a moment. After about twenty seconds, he leaned forward, pressing down on one of the control buttons. The screens in front of him lit up with a flash of white, then faded to a light blue. Many documents squared up onto the screen as the man scanned through data and info. Simon dropped the Black Core back into its keep-safe, placing it on the table edge. He strode over to his Master, who was getting a very excited glint in his eye. "Uhhh, Sir?" he asked.

"Don't you see Simon? It's perfect!" Diabolos laughed. Simon hunched his shoulders a little, glancing at the screens.

"Erm, what is, Sir?"

"50 years? The Core I was looking for landed on earth only around 30 years ago," he explained, a small power point showing the star landing showing up. "So, in conclusion, the Blue Core must have split in half while in space! This half we have here," he gestured to the Black Core, "Is just the early twin that fell much sooner. There's still another half out there that would be still active and has the power we need!" he ended with a proud laugh to himself, leaning back in his chair. By now Simon was beaming.

"Excellent thinking Sir!" he clapped, leaning forward a little more. "So, where is the other half?"

"Hand me a sample of that...what did you call it?"

"Black Core," Simon answered, walking up to the tube. Surprisingly, it wasn't there on the table. "Uhhh-"

CRUNCH.

"Huh?" he glanced down to pieces of glass, crunching beneath his boots. There was the Black Core, glitching and jolting. With a frown Simon slowly leaned over and picked it up, grabbing some teasers and picking a piece out of it. As soon was he did the black mist sprung out, wrapping its way around him arm. With a yelp he dropped it, still holding to the tiny sample.

Diabolos twisted in his seat. "Well? Hurry up now, Simon! Oh, look. You've made a mess of my new test tube...clean it up." He snapped, holding his arm out for the sample. With wide eyes Simon passed him it and got to work on cleaning up the mess, being careful to lock the Core in the metal containment this time.

With a grin Diabolos dropped the fragment into a small opening on the control board. With a hiss it slid closed, and the tracking began.

"Identify, Blue Core match." He said clearly.

'_Identifying, Blue Core._' The female computer voice responded with. The man flinched at the sound of her overly cheerful pitch. It always got on his nerves. With a flash of the screen it tuned into a camera's point of view, scanning over the Surface. The junks mound fled past, the waste fields then twisting to grass hills, then up into the city streets of Metro City. Diabolos frowned. "Metro City? Why would the Core be in Metro City?"

"You _have_ not been there for wound five years Sir!" Simon called from taking the glass pieces tot he trash.

"Shut up Simon," he snapped, looking back to the screen. The camera switched from speed cameras, street lamps and outside cafes until it finally was a view inside a lobby of an apartment joint it seemed. Suddenly a blue ring formed just over the elevator.

_'Blue Core detected_.'

Diabolos frowned once more. "Hmmm...curious. Is the Core located underneath the building?"

'_Negative_.'

"Uhhh, concealed in the walls?"

"_Negative_.'

The Professor leaned forward in him seat as the blue ring traveled upwards as the elevator did.

"Move vision to upper apartments. Follow the Core." He ordered.

'_Core being located_.'

Diabolos waited impatiently as the camera flicked from floor to floor. Finally, on the top one, he saw the ring in vision once again.

_'Core detected_.'

"Well I can see that!" he snarled. As the elevator doors opened, a boy stepped out. He looked only about thirteen or so, and had two long black spikes as hair and was wearing a black suit. He kept his head down and stepped with a sort of anger in his blood. Diabolos leaned back in his seat as the blue ring followed his every move.

"Stupid hair..." he muttered to himself as he watched the boy approach a door. Sliding a card over, he disappeared inside. "Follow the boy." He ordered.

_'Request accepted_.'

The camera changed to inside a hallway, where the kid walked in, looking around. Suddenly a dog jumped out of nowhere, bouncing up to him. Diabolos watched as he knelled down to pat him sadly, the blue ring still following him everywhere.

"Where is the Blue Core? Is he holding it?"

'_Negative_.'

Diabolos tapped on his chair. "Is it concealed somewhere in his clothing? His boots maybe?"

'_Negative_.'

"Scan his profile." As the computer collected the DNA of the human, Diabolos continued to watch as yet another child leapt out. This one had hair much similar to the boy, but the spikes were pointed out. She was wearing bright cream PJs with pink bunnies all over them.

"Disgusting PJs..." he muttered. But his eyes widened as a small glance of a blue ring started to hover above her as well.

"Hey Astro!" she squealed through the fuzzy camera. The boy pushed past.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Zoran?" he asked. The girl tugged on his sleeve.

"Nah! Come see what me and Orrin made!"

"Oh no...you didn't _actually_ make a cake, did you?" the boy groaned.

_'Profile: DNA collected has confirmed that name is Toby Tenma. Age, 13 and 5 months. Parents are Bill and Zoran Tenma. Date of birth and death, 2994-3007. School attendance_-'

"WAIT!" Diabolos interrupted. He rubbed his temple for a second. "What do you mean, death?"

'_Yes. Toby Tenma died six months ago_.'

"But...but he's right there!"

'_That is the fact from the data collected. School attendance, Metro City High_ _School. Height, 145cm. Weight,..._'

Diabolos scratched his head in thought. "I don't understand..." he watched as the could-be-Toby walked into the kitchen, the girl leading the way. The camera didn't show what was in the room, but there was no doubting the huge yell that came from it.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?"

"I...I just baked a little!"

"Baking is different from painting the walls with ICING. Especially PINK, ICING..."

"Dare I say it..." Diabolos took a breath, "but switch to the kitchen camera."

Suddenly his vision was half blocked by what looked like some sort of fudge. But only seeing half did not deny the horror of which the state the kitchen was. There was cake batter all over the counted tops, icing smudged the walls and floor, and about every pot and pan you can think of were scattered everywhere. "Hell's Kitchen over here..." he mumbled, slightly amused as the boy held his head in dismay.

"Zoran, what did you do?"

"I baked a cake!"

"You made a mega mess, that's what you did..." suddenly his head snapped up. "Dad will be home any second! Hurry, we gotta clean this up..."

'_BEEEP! Sorry, DNA was not vast enough to conclude all data_.' The computer suddenly declared.

"Well, obviously..." Diabolos muttered, resting his chin on his hand. He was getting tired of these 'chasing down Cores and identities' game.

'_Info collected now shows, that Toby Tenma's DNA was downloaded_.'

The man stared at the screen for a moment. "...Wait what?"

'_Form is not human. 'Toby' was downloaded into a robot form_.'

Diabolos took another moment. Slowly, he raised a hand.

"So what you're telling me is...Toby is dead?"

'_Positive_.'

"But his...DNA, was somehow transferred to this...robot? Is that," he said, pointing to the boy, "a robot?" he waited a while before a response came.

'_Positive_.'

Thinking hard for a moment, Diabolos looked back to the blue ring following his every move.

"Is he holding the Blue Core?" he asked, a slight venom in his voice.

'..._Positive_.'

It was then, did Diabolos' fists clench.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, its done! Awesome credit to AstroGirl for comming up with Simon and the name Diabolos and most of the character form. Also thank you starwarrior4ever for your name suggestion! Till next time.<strong>


	4. Annoyance

**SO sorry it took so long...dont eat me *hides in box*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4: ANNOYANCE<strong>

Astro groaned as he raced down the hall to the cleaning closet. "Orrin?" he called. No response. With another annoyed sigh he sprinted into the cleaning closet, swinging the door open. As he started to grab the sponges and mops, his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait..." he thought, standing. "I have a better idea..."

With a crash of washing liquid, Astro ran into his bedroom instead. He bit his lip, staring out the windows. "Common...common, common..." finally Mr Squeegee and Squeegee Bottle cam into view, sliding soap suds off the glass. Astro leapt over, pulling open the window eagerly. Tenma would be home any second now...

"GUYS, I NEED YOU'RE H-"

"AHHH!" with a startled jolt Squeegee Bottle sprayed right in the robot's eyes.

"OWW!" Astro keeled over, holding his hands over his face. The floating robots gasped and floated over.

"I'm sorry!" the bottle cried, leaning close to his face. Astro rubbed his eyes, straightening up.

"No, it's fine. I just need you guys to clean something up in my kitchen," he asked hopefully.

"We're on it!" with that they left the room, leaving Astro to blindly follow behind. Zoran twirled around and smiled as the two floated in.

"Hey guys!" she laughed. She giggled more as the robot's eyes widened.

"Oh my..." they whimpered at the mess. Astro burst in. They twisted around to him. "You said 'clean something up'..." Mr Squeegee started.

"Not FULLY RE-DECOR A DISASTER SITE!" they both shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Astro scowled at his little sister. "ZORAN, got a little carried away..." she pouted.

"I only wanted to celebrate the new baby sister!" she whimpered. Astro raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know if it's going to be a girl or boy yet, Zoran."

"It's gonna be a girl!" she yelled.

"Where is Orrin anyway?" Astro asked, changing the subject.

"Charging up." She answered. Astro sighed, looking to the Squeegee pair.

"Guys...could you please give me a hand?" he asked hopefully. The two looked at each other, then nodded.

"Sure."

Thankfully, after about ten minutes, the kitchen was looking clean again. Astro's mind was delightfully put off cleaning by one of Zoran's question wars.

"Why does Orrin have to charge up and not us? Is the Blue Core self sustaining or something? When did it crash to Earth? Why was Dr Elefun so hooked up on something from out of space? Why is EVERY human so hooked up of what's out there? What do you think is out there?" Astro wiped a hand over his face with a groan.

"Make it stop!" Squeegee Bottle screeched.

"Zoran?" Astro asked, looking to her from wiping the counter. She stopped mid question, looking up.

"Hmm?"

"Can't you just let things be as it is?" he asked. She pouted.

"Daddy said great questions equal great answers!" she asked.

"Not when you're asking things that people already know!" he growled. They all froze when they heard the front door open and footsteps enter the house. They gasped.

"Dad's home!" Astro raced out the kitchen.

"Hey!" Zoran ran after, "Wait for me!" as they left Squeegee Bottle huffed.

"Yeah, don't mind us..."

"We're just FINE!"

Astro smiled as he saw Dr Tenma walk down the hall with a smile. "Hey Dad!" he called. Zoran screeched to a stop, bumping into him.

"Hello kids," he said. "Everything alright?" they nodded quickly.

"Yep!"

"Excellent," he said, looking around. "Where's Z?" they both glanced towards the bedroom door.

"Sleeping," Zoran answered. He nodded, pushing past them and walking up to the door. Astro frowned slightly. Doesn't he want to know how the Prom went?

Following his father into the bedroom, Astro smiled with hands behind back. Tenma keeled down to a sleeping Z, softly resting a hand on her head, stroking her hair. "She's been sleeping the whole time?" he nodded.

"Yeah. Dad, she's fine- nothing happened to her..." he mumbled, slightly annoyed at how concerned Tenma was about her when he was the one who almost got blasted out of Metro City that afternoon.

"So are you gonna ask me how the night went?" the man frowned at him, slowly standing.

"Huh?" he said questionably. Astro raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda had a big night tonight," he said, trying not to let the obvious tone seep through. Tenma still stared blankly. "My Prom, dad!"

"Oh!" he realized, stepping out the room with Astro. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I never kid, Astro, I just forgot..."

"Forgot one of the biggest nights of my live? And also, I almost got killed!"

"That's nice," the doctor said without thought, walking into the kitchen. Astro scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets and following as the man as he stopped short at the door way. "What are the window cleaning robots doing in our kitchen?" he asked slowly.

"Uhhh, they were cleaning something up," Astro said quickly, stepping into the doorway. He was amazed at how well the kitchen was cleaned. It seemed to sparkle. Tenma glanced to Astro and the floating bottle.

"Could you please...tell them to leave?" he asked awkwardly. Astro looked to Squeegee Bottle.

"Thanks for your help guys! I'm sorry I couldn't help out that much..." Tenma looked to the robots as he heard high beeping in response.

"No, its fine." More beeping. "Sure!" more beeping. "Okay, thanks guys," he finished up, stepping tot he side as they both flew down the hall. With a heavy frown, the man stared at Astro for a long time before turning on his heels and walking back towards the bedroom.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, Astro. Tuck your sister in, will you?" and then he was gone.

Astro frowned, flicking the lights off and walking towards Zoran's room. "Strange..." he mumbled. Reaching the door and hearing the high pitched laughter, Astro entered to see the small robot rolling on the bed with Jump. Smiling, he approached her.  
>"Okay Zoran, time for bed." The girls face dropped.<p>

"No! I don't wanna!" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout. Astro sat on the edge of the spread.

"Common sis, you know you got school tomorrow," he murmured.

"What was up with dad? He seems really...obsessed."

"Dad and Z haven't seen each other for around ten years or so. I can't blame them for being a little attached." Zoran raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not blind, brother. I saw the annoyance in your eyes."

"I'm not annoyed!" Astro said sternly. Zoran snorted.

"Riiigghhht!" Astro pushed her away, causing her to break into a fit of laughter.

"BED," he said, clicking the bedside lamp off and stepping out the room.

Sighing he walked into his own cool bedroom, flinging himself on the bed and pulling out his phone. Flicking through the contacts, he pressed on 'Cora' and sent his text.

**ARE U OK?**- Astro

He was surprised to have a response almost immediately.

**OF COURSE NOT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? APPARENTLY I CANT SEE U-** Cora

**YOU KNOW THATS NOT TRUE**- Astro

**IS IT?**- Cora

Astro took a deep breath.

**I'M NOT VERY SURE...WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT TOMORROW AT SCHOOL**- Astro

**DAMMIT...WE HAVE A SCIENCE TEST, DONT WE?**- Cora

**I'LL HELP U**- Astro

**I DONT NEED HELP**- Cora

***RAISES EYEBROW***- Astro

**SHUT UP**- Cora

**I MIGHT NEED A LITTLE HELP**- Cora

Astro smiled.

**JUST AS I THOUGHT**- Astro


	5. Struck

**5: STRUCK**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

**CLICK**.

Smiling with triumph and wonder as he clicked the alarm easily off, Astro leapt out of bed. Pulling on a black jumper and gray-blue jeans, he walked out to make sure Zoran was up and ready to go. To his surprise, as soon as he opened the door she was standing right there in his face.

"AH!" he jolted, causing her to giggle.

"Did I scare ya?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Astro mumbled, shoulders slumping. Zoran frowned and pointed.

"Yes I did! I SO did! you should have seen your fa-"

"Zoran, are you ready to go or not?" the girl reeled back.

"Someone's bossy today!" Astro bit his lip, taking a deep breath. Rubbing an eye, he sighed.

"I know, I know...I just get a little edgy sometimes. There are alot of things going on in my head..." Zoran looked at her brother for a bit, then slowly lifted her arms to her head. She softly started to give herself a head massage, rubbing her temples. Astro froze as he felt his own head start to clear, becoming relaxed. He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Zoran smiled, her eyes closed.

"Giving you a head massage..." she answered. Astro laughed lightly, walking over it his bag.

"That's very sweet of you Zoran, but I'm fine," he said surely, grabbing the bag strap and flinging it over his shoulder. Zoran grinned, stepping over to him.  
>"Dad and Z are gone!" she chirped.<p>

"Uhhh, where?"

"I dunno, they left no note," she answered. Astro frowned.

"No note? Dad never leaves without a note." Zoran shrugged.

"Perhaps he just forgot?" the robot boy fidgeted for a seconded.

"Yes...it seems he's been doing alot of forgetting lately..." after a small moment of silence Zoran jumped up.

"Can you fly me?" she asked with wide eyes. Astro cocked his head.

"E-excuse me?" he stammered.

"Common!" she begged, hugging his shoulder. "Fly me to school! I wanna show off!"

"But I'M the one doing to flying," Astro frowned, not quite understanding the girls request.

"Can I steer you?" she piped up. He let out a laugh.

"I don't think so!"

"So can you?" she asked, her eyes becoming glassy. Astro narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why don't we just get dropped off?"

"Orrin's gone with Daddy." She answered quickly. He smirked.

"Okay then!" Zoran's eyes widened, as if not expecting the answer.

"Really? Oh boy! Cool!" they both raced up to the window, snickering and pushing each other out of the way as they pulled it open. Zoran stood at the edge, looking down to the waking city as the sweet wind wrapped around her. Breathing in deeply, she looked to Astro.

"It's a long way down..." she whispered. He nodded, smiling.

"It would be horrible if you fell." He remarked. She nodded, looking back down.

"You wouldn't even be able to _scream_ you would be falling so quick..." Astro leaned in close to her ear.

"And your little life would end in a great...big...SPLAT!" with that he quickly pushed his sister out the window.

Zoran gasped as the world suddenly came towards her like hurling bullet.

"AHHH! ASTRO! AHHH!" Astro laughed as he slowly let himself drop. Whilst falling he activated his rocket boots, becoming faster and faster until swerving up as he grabbed Zoran under the arms. She kicked and gasped as he came to a stop in midair. Twisting her head to him, she scowled. Astro raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Did I scare ya?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

><p>Simon leaned in low to examine his test. The Black Core was running through one of his trials to see how it would react to different elements. Pulling up his glasses, a frown met his face. "Uhhh..." Diabolos brushed past him, rolling his eyes whilst doing so.<p>

"Oh Simon, what is any test going to do? My situation is quite unsolvable by any test! This robot boy is very close to indestructible, almost impossible to contain and is holding MY BLUE CORE!" he growled.

"No, I think this going to help a little..."

The man sighed, looking over to a piece of metal covered in black mist like the Core its self.

"...and?"

"Well," Simon started, pushing his glasses up to his eyes, "I have tested the reactions to many natural elements, and the same thing happens every time. The Black Core seems to have this...possessing power..." Diabolos leaned in closer.

"Come again?"

"It's quite complicated to explain sir," he said, rubbing an eye. The professor looked him dead straight in the eye.

"Try me." He spat.

"Well, the Core wraps around the victim, suffocating the natural fibers and slowly using an acid reflex eats it from the inside. Yet when it comes to technology and micro chips and so forth, it has the power to re program...change and mess with the power circets." Slowly, Diabolos' eyes widened. Face twisting into a grin he performed a small fist punch.

"Simon you genius! This will solve all our complications! If we get this Black Core in the robot's systems then within a week or so it won't even be able to remember it's purpose!" Simon slowly stood, hunching his shoulders.

"Umm, how will we get the Core all the way to Metro City?" he asked. They both flinched as a small tapping sound coming from the metal containment holding the Black Core.

TAP. TAP. TAP! **TAP**!

It got more and more aggressive. Diabolos straightened his posture as he walked over to it. He reached out and grabbed it firmly, lifting it to his eye level. With each jolt both of their brows creased.

"We...we may not have to, sir..." Simon muttered. The man shared a glance with his assistant before carefully twisting the lid and opening it.

**ZOOM**!

In an explosion of dark mist the Black Core sprung out of the tube at amazing speed. It pinged off of the pipes in the roof, Diabolos and Simon both watching with wide eyes. It wasn't long before it smashed out of one of the windows and it was gone. They both stared for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Diabolos slowly raised a had to point at the smashed glass.

"Where...is it going?" Simon adjusted his glasses.

"The Black Core is half of the Blue Core. So the halves do what they must," he mumbled, voice just audible above a whisper. "They must join."

* * *

><p>Astro had to admit it- Zoran was born to fly. She would laugh and grab for wisps of cloud when he zoomed upwards and spread her arms out to level herself when closer to ground. Not once did she scream in fear, but enjoyed every ounce of it. She groaned longingly as Astro came to a clean land just outside the gates.<p>

"Orr!" she whined, slowly stepping off him. "Can we go again?"

"You're kidding!" Astro snorted. "I agreed to fly you three times around the city! And you're still not satisfied?" Zoran crossed her arms, turning her nose up in a response.

"Astro! Zoran!" they both flicked their heads around to Zane and Cora, running up to them with a smile.

"Oh, hey Cora- Oomph!" the teenager wrapped her arm tightly around him, cutting off his greeting. Astro winced, hugging her back. "How's-"

"My dad?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he was just tired. My mom kinda like you though!" she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda?"

"Nice flying little dude!" Zane laughed, sharing a high five with Zoran.

"I was steering!" she boasted.

"No you weren't!" Astro fought back.

"Peace, people," Ember yawned, dragging herself over. Cora smiled at her.

"Well, don't you look up and raging to go?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly, letting out another yawn.

**RIIINNNNNGGG!**

Passing other students the group made their way up to the main school doors, chattering and talking among themselves.

No-one noticed the black. Not once. Even though against the blue and white of the building, the seeping black mist wrapping around the air vents was quite a stand out. The Black Core traveled smoothly, locating and tracking down it's other half. Each rope of black pulling the rest behind like grabbing claws, the clump of darkness writhed through the air vent.

Astro opened his locker, chucking his bag inside and grabbing a book, blue-screen pad and a few USB's. "What have we got next?" he asked, looking to Zane. His shoulders slumped.

"PE...great," he moaned, banging his head on the locker. Astro snickered.

"What's wrong with a bit of exercise?"

"I'm always picked last!" he groaned.

"Astro!" the robot gave a quick glance to Bruss and his gang, sharing a small wave.

"Maybe I could be captain," Astro suggested, starting to walk to class with his friend, "Then I'll pick you first."

"Thanks dude, but I'll manage..." he muttered, slipping around the corner. Before Astro could think to catch up, he felt a hand grip around his shoulder, pulling him into the boy's bathroom. Letting out a surprised yelp, he found himself pushed up against one of the sinks and face to face with...Conner.

"PLEASE give me a sample?" he begged. Sighing angrily, Astro pushed him off, dusting his jacket.

"No Conner!" the nerd still pleaded.

"It's only for a little science!" he tired to reason. Astro scowled.

"Conner, my Blue Core is not just a little science! It's probably one of the most powerful elements known to man! Not that I don't trust you, but I can't let just anybody get hold of it." Conner sighed longingly, crossing his arms.

"I'm not just anybody..." he muttered. Astro face palmed.

"Conner, I know that! Just..." he sighed, looking to the disappointed face. "If you really want more science to do, then you can come over my house to my dad's lab." Almost immediately his face lit up.

"Awesome!" he cheered. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Aren't you late for class?" Astor asked in a desperate attempt to cut off the insane nerd. His eyes widened.

"Bye!" in a flash, he was out the door.

Smiling to himself Astro took the time to look in the mirror. The same face. Same hair. Same everything. Well, of course it was. He was morphed into that same appearance, whether he liked it or not. Sighing sadly, he started to make his way over to the door. At that moment the Black Core was spiraling towards the vent opening to the boy's bathroom. Within a flash it burst through the top of the roof and into the room, hurling straight for Astro.

With a frown the robot spun around to see the ropes of black headed straight for him. He gasped in shock. "What the-!" his words were cut off as the Core made contact and sucked into his body.

Astro tried to take a breath in, but he couldn't. He felt his inside's twist and strain as the deathly cold spread through his systems, as if searching for something. The Black Core was slowly locking its self onto the rims of the main Core flow through Astro's body, surrounding the Blue Core as it glitched. Astro reached out and clenched the basin, gasping for air and struggling to stand. Soon his hands started to shake and his fingers curled as he had the sudden urge to throw up, to get rid of the monster inside of him. Slowly turning his head to the mirror, he saw the most terrifying sight.

His body was gaining a misty black glow, and his eyes were pitch black like looking into space. Staggering, his clenched his chest, feeling a stabbing pain.

_Make it stop! _He screamed in his head. _Whatever this is, make it STOP!_

As if on cue, the black started to swallow together and descended into his body, disappearing. Gasping in all the air he could in, Astro almost collapsed onto the floor. "*GASP* W-what the hell *GASP* was that?" he screeched, still clenching his chest.

No strange feelings.

No pain.

All gone.

Astro slowly stood, looking down at himself. _What was that?_ he asked himself._ Malfunction?_ It wasn't inpossible for him to get a malfuntion, no matter how advanced he was. _But what was that black? I looked something like a devil with that...was that just my mind?_ He couldn't work anything out. _Maybe I should wait until I get home_, he decided. _Until then, everything is normal._

"I...*gulp* I have to...get to...class..." Shaking his head and re-gaining his balance, Astro shakily made his way out the bathroom door and headed to PE class.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry this took so long and was rather short, but hopefully the next updat will be quicker :)<strong>

**And I like reviews...I relly like reviews...I LOVE reviews...**

**xxmoviegal**


	6. Glitches

**Sorry for the supa long wait! Thank you to all my reviewers! Luv u guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6: GLITCHES<strong>

"Alright you lot! Up here for teams!" shouted Miss Brand in her loud voice. Bruss strolled next to Astro with a wide smile. But his face dropped as he saw the pale face and wide eyes frozen to the ground.

"Are you alright Astro?" he asked, placing a hand on his back. Astro flinched, gasping a bit as soon as he did so.

**CLICK**!

"OWW!" Bruss pulled his arm back, blowing on his burned fingertips. Something had..._shocked_ him. Astro continued walking with shaky steps as if nothing had happened. Bruss frowned, running up to him.

"Okay, that settles it- you are NOT okay..." the boy's head snapped up to Bruss.

"Oh, hey Bruss," he greeted in a weary voice. Bruss raised an eyebrow.

"Astro, what the hell happened to you? You just electrocuted me!" he growled. Astro raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" he stammered. Something buzzed in the back of his mind.

_A mild punishment for all he did to me..._

He froze. _What am I thinking? Am I actually discussing revenge with myself?_

He was even more shocked to find himself...agreeing. _He did all that to_ _me...I'm glad he felt pain_. No, not just agreeing..._enjoying_.

"YES," Bruss informed. Astro frowned, but didn't want to tell him about what happened in the bathroom. Something was telling him that it was safer to leave it.

_Don't mention it. It's nothing. I'm fine_, he told himself.

"I'm fine," he confirmed, shrugging and coming to a stop with the group of kids in front of the teacher. Bruss scoffed out a laugh, making Astro's eye twitch.

_What's so funny?_ His mind growled. For some reason his anger and aggression levels were overflowing. Everything was just...irritating. Especially people who wanted to help him.

"Yeah right!" he sneered. "You look like a-"

"I'm FINE." Astro hissed. Bruss pulled back. _Whoa...did Astro just snap at me? He never snaps at anyone! Not even at Zoran! What is going on with him?_

"Dude..." Bruss looked him deep in the eye. "I want to help you. What's wrong?" he asked truly. Astro flinched, his aggression working up.

_Why can't people leave me alone? I'm fine! If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Bruss, I don't need help. Ever heard of being a little edgy?" he answered, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible.

"Yeah, just not with _you_," he said. Miss Brand clapped her hands together.

"Alright! We need captains!"

Astro saw Zane's face twist in worry as the woman scanned the class. Just looking at everyone seemed to flame him up.

_And Zane just sat and watched while I fought all those robots_, his mind screamed, whirling. _Nick doesn't think I'm as good as a human, Luna and Keel didn't even help with the BlackBott and bullied me and Miss Brand doesn't think I should even be in this class. All those traders! They all deserve pain! I've gone through too much! All because of these humans!_

The thoughts were overpowering. Astro's fists clenched, his eyes growing as wide as ever as he watched Bruss and Henna walk up as captains. He tried to fight them, tried to keep the anger from boiling. But he just couldn't. He couldn't because they were true. And that scared him.

"Luna."

"Penny!"

"Keel!"

"Astro," he heard Henna call. Breathing heavily, the robot quickly darted behind her with Penny- a girl with jet black hair in a buzz cut. Stopping himself from flaring up by keeping his head to the ground, he clenched his fists harder.

_And none of them could save their own city! I'm saving every one of them...for what? To be rejected? Over and OVER!_

"Astro..." he heard Penny whisper. Taking a deep breath as he heard another team mate come behind him, Astro looked up to her. Immediately her eyes went wide, face twisted in horror. Her mouth slightly dropped. Astro frowned at her, mood lightening as the suffocating thoughts died down.

"What?" he asked in a soft quiet voice. He took slower breaths as the aggression sucked back into him as curiousness settled in.

"Y-y-your eye a-are b-b-black..." she quivered. Nick, standing behind Astro glanced over his shoulder to see for himself. His eyes widened too.

"Whoa..." he breathed. Astro tilted his head, the black mist that was once surrounding his eyes slowly wafting away and disappearing. Penny just stood there, gaping at him.

_Does she mean the black eyes like in the bathroom?_ Astro thought. His eyes suddenly swirled back to normal as the Black Core noticed it was being figured out. As the normal chocolate brown settled back in, Nick and Pepper's face softened a little.

"Is that normal?" she whispered. "Cos that's really freaky..." Astro shook his head a bit, rubbing his brow.

"No...not really..." he murmured. Pepper frowned in concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Astro let off a light nod.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." he sighed. Nick and Pepper raised an eyebrow, looking to each other as Astro closed his eyes with a sigh. Nick shrugged, but Pepper wasn't going to let that slip as easily...

* * *

><p>Zoran reached out across the table, snatching up a piece of Zane's pie from his lunch tray.<p>

"Hey!" he whined. "That's my favourite bit!" Zoran smugged, slowly chewing. Suddenly her face froze.

"BLAHH!" Ember winced away as the pie was spat at her feet. Cora raised an eyebrow to the robot, wiping her cheek with a disgusted face. "That has to be the most horrible tasting thing ever!"

"Have you even experienced tasting?" Ember mumbled, scooping up her mince. Zoran shrugged. Cora snickered at Zane's un-reacting face, still pulled into a look of horror at the loss of his pie.

"Guys!" they all twisted around to Bruss, racing up to them. Almost collapsing on the table in a fit of gasps, he choked out, "Don't get on Astro's bad side!"

Cora cocked her head. "Astro? Why?" she asked.

"Does he even have a bad side?" Ember raised an eyebrow.

"More then you could imagine!" Zoran rolled her eyes. Bruss swallowed, shaking his head.

"No, I mean he's REALLY worked up! I think he's having a mood swing or something..." he mutter, causing them all to burst into laughter.

"Seriously?" Zane laughed.

"Is that even possible?" Cora asked.

"Actually, it could be." Conner surprisingly answered. "He's human enough." They all flinched as yet another member approached them. Pepper was looking very weary as she cleared her throat, gaining the group's attention.

"Pepper...are you okay?" Conner asked, obviously knowing the girl. She nodded softly.

"I am, but I think Astro's got a malfunction or something. I saw him in PE class and he looked really tense..." Bruss' eyes lit up.

"Told you!" he boasted.

"But its not just that...his eyes were black..."

All most at the same time, they all tilted their heads. Cora's brow furrowed, questions and possible answers flying through her mind.

"Wait," Zane stammered, raising a hand, "As in _black_, black?" Pepper nodded. Cora raised her head to Zoran.

"Zoran, did you feel anything?" she asked. The little robot frowned for a second, then shook her head.

"Nope." She said surely.

"Hey guys!"

They looked over to non other then Astro. His shoulders were hunched over slightly, and a worried expression was on his face. Cora immediately stood up from her seat, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. Pepper re-gained a certain fear in her eyes as she willingly left the group.

"Are you okay?" she gasped. "You look like someone just died!" Astro willingly hugged her back.

"Cora, I'm not sure how to explain it..." they both walked over to the group, all eyes on Astro.

"What's with this 'black eyed' business?" Zane asked. Astro rubbed his head.

"I dunno, I just...I suddenly felt..." Cora leaned in closer.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, not wanting to pressure him but desperate to know.

Astro thought for a moment. The way his friends were so worried troubled him. He didn't need to worry them anymore by mentioning the black mist he saw in the bathroom. All that can be resolved once he talked with dad. He decided to drop it for now, thinking there was no need for fuss over something that could only be minor.

"I just got a little tense this morning. Seriously, I'm fine," he reassured. Cora hugged him again. It still troubled her, as from previous experiences she hated not knowing what was going on in the boys life. But if he didn't want to tell, then he didn't want to tell.

"Good to know you're okay..." she whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah, you better be okay! Who's gonna fly me back home?" Zoran whined. They all laughed, shaking their heads. Zoran crossed her arms.

"What? I'm serious!"

* * *

><p>Chucking his bag into the far corner of his room, Astro quickly stepped into the hallway, making his way to the kitchen as he heard familiar voices. Orrin came into view, carrying a tray filled with coffee and biscuits as he rolled along the small dining room. "Oh! Hello Astro!" he called. Astro didn't think to answer, just focusing on his parent's voices. They had alot of explaining to do from ditching them this morning with no note.<p>

Entering into the main sitting/dining area, he saw Z and Tenma upon the couch, examining objects from many shopping bags. Z had a tiny plush giraffe in her hands while Tenma was looking through more new toys. Taking a step closer, Astro cleared his throat.

Nothing. They kept smiling and laughing among each other, not noticing his existence.

"AHEM," Astro tried again. He frowned, stepping in front of them and waving his hands in their faces. They blinked, finally looking to him.

"Son, don't do that. It's rude," Tenma ordered, leaning over to collect more baby items from a bag. Astro started to feel the same creeping anger start to take him over. It didn't get far, however, as it reminded him why he wanted his dad so desperately.

"Hey sweetie!" Z called, wiggling the toy in front of her playfully for a moment.

"Dad," he said, taking a step forward. Tenma shot a hand up to him, signaling silence as he pulled out a pillow. Astro grimaced, squeezing his fists.

"What colour, Z?" he asked, showing a chart with different colour samples on it. Z frowned in thought.

"Well, yellow is for both..."

"DAD," Astro tried again, keeping his voice monotone, but firmer this time. Tenma ignored him, holding out a hand again. Astro rolled his eyes with a sigh. _What does it take to get some attention around here?_

"What would you rather if it was a boy?" he asked.

"Blue," Z answered quickly. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Blue? Why not...red or something?"

"Common Bill, blue is the traditional colour for a baby boy. That's why they called it BABY blue," she said.

"Dad-!"

"ASTRO!" Tenma snapped, looking to him with an angry glare. Astro took a step back, not foreshadowing the out-burst. "We are busy! Go do your homework or something..." he muttered, sending him a careless gesture. Astro's mouth dropped slightly as he stumbled on his words. Z just stared at the colour chart, smiling with Tenma.

Rage filled Astro as he turned on his heels, storming off to his bedroom. If the design of the door allowed him, he would of slammed it off its hinges. "Fine..." he whispered to himself bitterly. "Just fine! If he won't help me, then I'll just live with it!" in an outrage he hurled his fist into his mirror, smashing it into a thousand shattering pieces. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw thousands of reflections of himself.

All of them with spiked hair.

All of them with a snarl.

And all of then showing black eyes.

In a sudden gasp Astro pulled his fist back, retreating from the mess as if it was a ticking bomb. In the reflection he quickly saw the black mist suck up into his body again disappearing. The rage swept from him almost instantly as a struck of fear hit him.

_What is that black stuff? Why is it making me so angry?_

All he knew is that it was dangerous, and it was hiding inside him. Murmuring to himself, he knelt to the ground and started to sweep up the shards with his hands, the pieces taking no affect on his strong skin.

_Dad is obviously 'busy'_, he thought with a roll of his eyes. _But this whole thing is scaring me. I'm not sure if I'm angry because I want to be or if it's this black mist. _

His thoughts were trampled by rapid footsteps outside his door. A knock came and then a desperate voice.

"Astro! Astro! Astro! Ast-"

"What do you want Zoran?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"It's Cora!" the girl yelped. Astro frowned, immediately standing and becoming alert.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking over and opening the door. He was shocked at Zoran's face, her eyes wide and entire body trembling with anxiety.

"She's..." Zoran tried, but re-started with a swallow. "She's in trouble! Like, big trouble!" Astro's eyes winded.

"Where is she?" he asked, already halfway to the front door. Zoran followed quickly.

"At Hamegg's old place!" she told. Astro paused for a second, wondering why she would be at such a place, but continued at a fast pace. Opening the door, he nodded to Zoran.

"Thanks sis, I'll be back soon-"

"Hey, don't you wanna tell dad where you're going?" she asked. Astro stopped in the door way, looking down the hall. A scowl met his face.  
>"NO."<p>

And he was off.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW...if ya want *scratches back of neck*...<strong>


	7. Anything To Save You

**Okay, I have a massive rant I must wirte. This is how my hell of a day went:  
><strong>

**Firstly, it was competely POURING in the morning and we almost missed the bus.  
><strong>

**Then we just HAD to do health in the morning, which is a delightful vid on 'how ur body works.' Add that up with the most ANNOYING BOYS IN THE SCHOOL, and you got a lesson of embarassment and hell.  
><strong>

**And then I had to do SEWING. I want to be a MOVIE DIRECTOR, NOT A PENCIL CASE STITCHER! And then the popular kids decided to play a lovely game of LETS STICK PINS IN STORM'S HAIR. And along with the teacher screaming at me for wasting ONE CENTERMETER OF FELT and having the class snob tell you a hundered times she's better then you.**

**Then of course at reccess everyone HAS to know what im doing on my laptop, LIKE IT MATTERS TO THEM! And then having to put up with teachers blaming you for something you didnt do over seven times in five minutes, and being told you cant do anything right. NOT HAPPY!  
><strong>

***puff...puff...puff...*  
><strong>

**Anway, enjoy this chap!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7: ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU<strong>

**BRING! BRING! BRING!**

Astro quickly flipped out his mobile in mid flight, soaring over the buildings of Metro City. Pulling it to his ear, he struggled to yell over the wind.

"Yeah?" he called.

"ASTRO! I NEED HELP HERE!" he jolted to Cora's desperate voice. Accelerating, he reached the massive junk mounds of the Surface.

"What's going on?" he asked sternly.

"IT'S ZOG!" she gasped out, and he could hear debris being thrown and loud smashes. He frowned.

"Zog? What's wrong with him?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! OH MY GO-"

And the line went dead.

Body almost shaking from fear and urgency, Astro forced his rockets to go faster, and soon he was shooting past the old Robot Games arena. Flipping under the rusty red bridge, he finally slowed down just outside Hamegg's, coming to a landing by the car. Already he could hear the smashing and thundering steps from the other side that could only be coming from Zog. Stepping light-footed, Astro dashed into the building and raced down a small hall way, coming to a stop in the main room. He had to stop himself for a second, upon seeing the completely empty mess-hall. It was un-recognizable, and had an icy feel to it.

_Right..._Astro thought, frowning. _This place shut down..._

Shaking to his senses he sprinted across the room and zoomed out the door, almost knocking it out of its frame whilst doing so. He came to a stop outside as he found himself in front of the swirling slide connected to the bridge.

No noise.

No movement.

His brow creased. "I'm sure it was out her-WHOA!" he let out a yelp as he felt himself be tugged viciously down against the wall. He blinked a couple of times, looking into Cora's scared eyes. He felt himself fill with relief.

"Cora!" he gasped. She shot a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" she hissed. Astro frowned, moving her hand off.

"What's going on?" he whispered. "You said something about-"

"Zog! He's gone psycho!" Cora screamed, a tear streaming down her face. "I was here to give him his wash over, but when I tried he simply wouldn't wake up! But when I went to check his oil levels he suddenly activated and made me fall of his shoulder!" she grabbed her arm, wincing a bit. Astro's eyes widened.

"Your arm! It's hurt!" he gasped.

"No DUH its hurt! That thing is like ten meters tall!" she screeched. "Something's wrong- this black glow is around him," she finished with a shaky gasp. Astro felt his body freeze up.

"Black...mist...black..." he murmured. Cora frowned, edging closer to her best friend.

"What do you think it-"

**THUMMM...**

The two both gasped as they heard the thundering foot step. Cora's breath quickened, and Astro's arms tensed.

**THUMMM...**

It was just from the other side of the building. More tears flooded onto Cora's cheeks. She took a raspy breath in.

"W-what do we do?" she asked. Astro didn't answer, staring at the ground. "We can't hurt him," she whispered, her voice anxious.

**THUMM...**

The robot frowned more, his eyes wondering slightly. Cora froze. "Astro, we CAN'T HURT HIM," she repeated.

"We CAN, Cora. You just don't want to." He answered. The teen was horrified.

"Astro, you are not attacking Zog! He's our friend!" she hissed, clenching his shoulder. The boy finally looked to her.

**THUMM...**

"I'll do whatever it takes, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Never mind me!"

**THUMM**.

They both flicked their heads towards to sharp stop to the footsteps. Cora's chest clenched with fear.

Silence.

Astro tightened his fists. Cora held her breath.

**SMASH!**

Suddenly Zog's fist swung across the side of the orphanage, crushing the concrete into large chunks. Cora screamed and Astro immediately took action, picking her up and boosting upwards. He quickly landed on the bridge, putting her down onto the rotting wood.

"Stay here, I'll try to see what's wrong." With that he sprinted to the edge and leaped off, converting his rocket boots once again and hovering over Zog.

It was true. The usually gold robot was swimming in a black mist, his electric blue eyes now pitch black. Zog looked up to him, his stubby legs moving forward, crushing an old car in the process. Astro swerved closer. "ZOG!" he shouted to the robot. Zog took no notice, swatting his hand at him. Astro ducked under it, trying again. "ZOG! ZOG, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Cora wrapped her hands around the iron ropes, watching the scene with tension running in her veins.

"ZOG!" Astro leveled out, then dropped himself down onto his shoulder. Zog didn't do anything, standing there. Astro leaned over to his head. "Zog, I know what it is! Fight it! You can fight it!" he modervated.

Cora gasped as she saw Zog slowly raise his giant arm cannon, aiming to slam it down on top of the robot boy. Her eyes widened.

"ASTRO! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Astro looked up to see the hit coming for him. With a yelp he quickly flew out of the way, causing the large robot to pound down on himself. Astro winced, hovering above him. Zog's eyes flared up, his head twisting to look at Astro. With a slight roar, he pulled his arm from his shoulder and swung for the robot.

**WHACK!**

Without even a chance to get away Astro was smashed into the ground.

"ASTRO!" Cora cried, clenching her arm. Soon Zog's hand started to rise, and Astro arose from beneath, holding it up with all his might. Groaning, he clenched onto the metal and activated his rockets. In an out burst of flames, he rose into the sky, still holding onto Zog. The construction robot didn't know how to react, only to hum in slight confusion. Astro gritted his teeth as he rose higher and higher, Zog soon getting lifted with him. Cora's shoulders slumped in shocked amazement.

_He will always surprise me..._

Once Zog was fully off the ground, Astro flexed his arms, pulling the entire robot up and over his head.

**SLAM!**

Zog smashed into the piles of junk, flat on his back. Astro heaved out long gasps of breath, his arms dropping limply beside him. Zog, still glowing black, let out a whirring groan. Astro slowly hovered over to him, clicking his rockets off and landing on his chest. Suddenly he felt an amazingly strong force coming from him. His head spun for a few seconds, before his knees gave up and he fell onto the shiny metal. On his hands and knees, he felt his chest tighten and a wave of aggression pass through him, before a cold sensation. Slowly, the black mist started to suck into Astro, rippling across the surface of the metal before climbing up his arms and disappearing inside of him.

Astro found himself unable to breath, as he gagged repeatedly. His head was by now spinning, and his limbs grew numb.

Cora frowned, walking down the bridge to get a better look at what was going on. But a large side fence blocked her view. "Astro?" she called.

"AHHHH!" Astor screamed as s giant shock wave electrocuted him, and he went flying off of Zog. Cora gasped at the yell, sprinting up to the slippery slide and swinging down it. Astro lay sprawled on his back, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut. Cora ran up to him, kneeling down to his body and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Astro? Astro, are you okay?" she asked softly. Astro nodded, slowly sitting up whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?" she asked, anxious to know. Astro quickly shook his head.

"N-no, no, nothing wrong- it's all better now..." he murmured. She frowned, looking over to Zog. He was still smashed down in the ground, but the black mist was completely gone from him. Her eyes lit up.

"You saved him!" she kissed him on the forehead, pulling him into an un-wanted hug. "You're amazing! Thank you so much!" she cried. Astro grunted, pulling off her and smiling.

"I'd do anything to save you, you know that." He said with a shrug. "It's my job." Cora grinned, getting to her feet and helping him up as well.

"Still," she smiled. Looking around to the night sky, she sighed. "I think I might need a ride home," she more of ordered, hugging Astro's shoulder. He glanced over to Zog. Small snores were now heard, echoing from where he lay.

"What about Zog?" he asked.

"I'll look at him after school tomorrow," Cora said. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping."

Nodding, they both walked back into the building, leaving the sleeping robot behind.

* * *

><p>Diabolos stroked his chin, looking at the thousands of different signals arising from his location board. A diagram of Metro City was up on the screen, along with tiny glowing dots sending signals all over the place. Most were coloured black, but a few were blue and red.<p>

As Simon swished by, Diabolos snapped his fingers. "Simon," he addressed. The lanky man looked over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"What are these signals? They're all over the city!" he exclaimed. Simon frowned at the map, and quickly got to work, tapping on a keyboard. After a few seconds a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Oh my god..." he muttered.

"What?" Diabolos mumbled, glancing over to him.

"Well," Simon started, pushing his glasses up. "The Black Core didn't only just reach the Blue Core..." the professor leaned forward in his seat.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well...it spread. The Black Core has infected almost every single technical source in Metro City..." they both glanced to the map.

"Then...why isn't everything going haywire?"

"Because the Black Core sets off a reaction at different rates, depending on the level of tech. And how much Blue Core is in the robot."

"But at a time, will all the robots be malfunctioning?" Diabolos asked, intrigued. Simon paused for a small amount of time, before shrugging.

"In a sense, if left unattended, _yes_." He answered. Diabolos chuckled, grinning.

"The Black Core is more useful then I thought..." he thought out loud. "It has the potential," he said evilly, looking to the hundreds of flashing black dots on the map, "to start a war."

Simon jolted his head up from his work. "W-w-war?" he asked. The man grinned.

"And not just any war. The war everyone's been waiting for!" he laughed, stepping past his assistant. Simon shrunk down.

"And what w-war would t-that be?" he asked. Diabolos looked to him, a crazy glint in his eye.

"What are you, stupid? The war between robots and humans!"


	8. Sleep Tight

**So! With the help of a home-made banna split, non stop raining and bashing my head against a wall for half an hour for a reason I still can't figure out, here is CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>8: SLEEP TIGHT<strong>

"WOOOOHOOO!"

Cora yelled out to the world as she stretched her arm out, soaring above the endless junk mounds of the Surface. Astro smiled, slowing down a bit. He loved flying with Cora, being able to share the incredible feeling of floating, almost weightless. Reaching out and pushing off a large junk mound, he decided to start a conversation as Cora's laughter died down and she snuggled into his neck. "Cora," he started, dropping slightly lower.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, tuning her head to his. Astro frowned for a second.

"You know the Prom?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" she laughed. He smiled, before his face dropping into seriousness.

"You never answered my question. You know, of how you came to be on the Surface?" Cora's fingers clenched and her eyes shifted nervously. Astro waited a few minutes. He knew this was a hard topic for her to talk about, but he had to know. He felt he needed to. He wanted to be there for her.

Cora cleared her throat, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. "Could we land?" she asked in a slightly wavering voice. Astro glanced to her for a second, before looking ahead. A smile met his lips.

"You're in luck!" he grinned. "I found the perfect landing spot..."

* * *

><p>The two lay there, side by side on the RRF Hideout roof. Cora stretched her arms behind her head for a pillow, listening to the snoring of the three quirky robots asleep below them. They stared up at the stars, the swamping clusters of tiny white dots scattered across the black sheet that wrapped the world in darkness. Astro smiled, his eyes sparkling at the sight. He wondered if he could even go up there, to see the stars close up. He knew they were thousands of miles away, but it was still nice to dream about it.<p>

He glanced over to Cora, who wasn't enjoying the beautiful display as much as himself. He softly reached out, pulling a strand of hair out of the way of her face. She glanced to him, a smile on her face but her eyes still willed with pain and worry.

"I ran away from my home..." she whispered, looking to the ground. Astro just stared at her, waiting for the rest of the story. "They...always told me what to do..." she muttered, a flash of anger and rebel coming across her. "You must be this, don't do that, you grow up to be this, or you can't be friends with him..." her sight flickered to Astro for a second. He moved a little closer to her, drinking in every word she had to say. "One day..." she swallowed, "I guess I had enough of it all..."

"How old were you?" Astro cut in softly. Cora exhaled through her nose, looking up to the sky.

"Ten..." she mumbled. Astro felt his eyes widen three times the usual size.

"S-so you were missing for three whole _years_?" he gaped. She nodded sadly. He pulled back a bit. "Whoa..." he breathed.

"Yeah," she muttered, "Whoa."

"So when did you start wanting to go back?"

"Not that long after," she said, stretching her arm over her head. "It was amazing at Hamegg's, having all that freedom and all those people there for you. But then again...I was still a kid." She snickered. "Still am, really. I needed a family, and I was lucky enough to have one I could go back to. Zane and some of the others weren't that lucky..." Astro eyed her, his mind racing. He noticed now how much he didn't know about his friends.

Where had Widget and Sludge come from? And he doubted Zane was actually raised by wild dogs...

"Where did the others come from?" he asked.

"Well," Cora started, grunting and she lifted herself up a bit, "Widget and Sludge were dumped in a garbage containment unit when they were one-"

"WHAT?" Astro screeched. Cora raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "Who would do that? That's...that's wrong!"

"I know, but it's not the worst story..." Cora mumbled. Astro frowned at her.

"Zane?"

"Zane ran away from his home after his mother died. His step dad apparently wasn't the nicest guy," she answered. Astro was so surprised how casually she said all this, like it was apart of a normal conversation. He took a long breath, glancing up to the stars.

"That's...alot to take in..." Cora smiled, nodding.

"Yes, it is."

"They're all in the Metro City Orphanage now aren't they?" he asked, slightly glancing to her. She nodding.

"Yep."

"Any adopters yet?"

"Nope."  
>"That sucks..."<p>

"Yeah," she yawned, straining her back. "But it won't be long...hopefully." She looked to her best friend. "The Orphanage is nice. I'm just worried about the change from Hamegg's laid back out of control house to a posh, stuck up city joint."

"Metro City is not stuck-up!" Astro defended. She snickered.

"Yeah right! I was just saying its alot cleaner then what they're used too."

"Yeah, they'll have to deal with not eating pizza fished out of the garbage..."

"Yikes. Tough thing to say good bye to," Cora smirked, resting her head on Astro's shoulder.

"And they'll have to get used to beds that aren't as stiff as a rock." He continued.

"Oh, the beds weren't that bad!" she laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Astro smirked. Cora gave him a playful elbow in the stomach. Laughing, the two both gazed up to the night sky, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, Astro spoke.

"Thanks, Cora." The teen raised her chin, a questioning glance clouding her eyes.

"Eh?"

"For telling me your past. I know it must have been hard for you to talk about something like that..." he mumbled. Cora smiled, snuggling into his jacket.

"Well thank you for your thank you."

"Thanks." They both laughed softly. Absentmindedly, Cora's hand slipped around Astro's, wrapping her warm fingers around his. They lay like that for how ever long, staring up at the sky. Cora breathed deeply. It felt good to spill her secrets, her feelings on that certain topic that still pinched at her heart.

After a while, Astro softly nudged her. "We better get back home," he whispered. She nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, my dad will kill me..." she yawned. Straining his back, Astro climbed to his feet, helping Cora up as well.

"Hop on," he smiled. Cora stretched her arms out before almost collapsing on Astro's back. "You comfy?" he asked.

"I'm kinda scared your hair will poke my eye out..." she mumbled with a giggle. Astro shook his head with a mocking smile.

"Nice," he muttered, taking off.

* * *

><p>"Zane?"<p>

The young teenager sprung up in his bed, head darting around in fear.

"What?" he gasped. "Who was that?" it wasn't long before his eyes adjusted and his sight fell upon the pale face of Widget. She was wearing her forest green night gown, brushing at her knees, and her hair was pulled down instead of tied in two strange pony tails. Zane heaved a sigh, slumping a bit. "Widget," he breathed, "What are you doing here?" Widget took the moment to look around her for a bit, looking at the pristine white sheeted beds filled with children. Zane's bed was one on the bottom bunk in the corner by the window. In total there were four bunks in the long room, all boys as it was apart of the boy's dorm.

She laced her fingers together with a slight tenseness. "I can't sleep. I don't like it here..." she quivered. Zane let off a look of sympathy, sitting up and pushing his back against the wall. The small girl softly sat down upon the stiff bed, eyes becoming glassy. "I want to go home..." she sobbed. Zane leaned forward, placing a hand on her back.

"Widget, this is our home. We're orphans- wherever we are at the time, is our home."

"No!" she cried. "I wanna go back to Hamegg's!" Zane sighed, head lowering. No doubt that he wanted exactly the same thing. He had grown up at Hamegg's- they all had. Why did he leave them like that? Why did he just abandon them?

"Look," he whispered, trying to keep his tone from wavering. "It's good here. Someone will come one day, and take us to a new home." He gingerly wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug as he leaned back. Widget felt the tears drip down her cheeks.

"But what if no-one will love us?" she sobbed quietly. "Not even our parents wanted us! Who would ever want us?" the teenager couldn't think of what to say to that. He remained silent instead, just holding his best friend as she cried.

* * *

><p>Astro expertly landed on the side walk in front of Cora's home, Metro City Apartments. With a last laugh Cora slipped off his back and landed on the cement with a light tap of her shoes. "I feel dizzy..." she giggled, walking completely off balance. Astro shook his head with a smile, reaching out and steadying her shoulders.<p>

"Watch out- you're making me dizzy just by looking at you!" he joked. She smirked, turning to the apartment entrance.

"You better be at school tomorrow!" she called, approaching the glass double doors. "We have a test!" she winked. Astro smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you ever learn to actually study?" he scoffed. She grinned.

"As long as you're around, probably not!" with that, she disappeared inside. Astro smiled to himself, standing there for a few seconds before turning down the street. Life defiantly was the best with friends.

Cora was thinking the same thing as she almost pranced through the lobby, a huge grin on her face. Her bubbly mood remained as she slid in the elevator, pressing her floor number. But the more she started thinking about things, the more her mind wondered to her parents. Her farther, to be specific.

"Oh no..." she whispered to herself, scrunching up her hair. _What time is it?_ she thought franticly. Defiantly past her curfew. _What do I tell them?_ She bit her lip as the doors slid open. Running excuses through her head as she walked, she came to a stop in front of her door. Hands becoming clammy, she slowly wrapped them around the handle as a scan went off, claiming she was a resident of the room_. Maybe I could just sneak past?_ Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered the apartment. Inside was an empty lounge suite, with a connected kitchen. Everything was very sleek and shiny, and mostly in colours of white, grey or red. "Still not as flashy as Astro's house..." she muttered under her breath. She couldn't help think that each time she entered her own home. She usually went over Astro's house to sleep over or study with him (or really just copy answers off his own sheet), and she loved how modern it all was. It made you feel so rich, walking through the rooms.

Shaking the unimportant thoughts off, she slinked into the small hallway that led to her room. Only a voice stopped her from proceeding.

"Cora?" her heart thumped against her ribs as her hands tensed. Slowly, she turned around to come face to face with her dad.

"H-h-h-hi d-dad!" she managed, giving him a weak smile. Her father's face remained stern, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are you aware of the time?" he snapped, skipping the 'how you been?'. Cora bit her lip, glancing to the digital clock upon the wall.

10: 59

"Yeeeeesss..." she slurred. Mr Jade took a few steps forward.

"I thought we agreed that your curfew was 9pm!" he growled. "Where were you? Your mother and I were worried sick!"

"I was just out with some friends!" she lied. No way was she going to tell him about Zog, even though her shoulder still stung from bruising. He would become paranoid, and probably lock her up in the apartment for good.

"Where?" he asked, coming closer. Cora darted her eyes around, mind racing.

"T-the Pizza Hub..." she almost whispered. Mr Jade raised an eyebrow.

"The Pizza Hub?" he repeated slowly. She nodded.

"Yep!"

"Cora," he moaned, rubbing his temple, "the Pizza Hub closes at 9:30." Cora froze up. _Great_, she mentally slapped herself. _Nice one, Cora..._

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he raised his voice.

"With some friends, dad!" she persisted.

"Which friends?" he growled, reaching out and placing a hand on her bad shoulder.

"OW!" she winced, pushing his hand off and clenching the sore patch. Mr Jade's eyes widened.

"You're hurt!" he gasped. She had to smile a tad as her farther morphed the words Astro had said when he was in the same position.

"It's fine, dad!" she convinced, but Jade didn't hear a word of it. He turned her head away softly as he pulled up her sleeve to reveal a deep bruise, as big as a base ball.

"Oh my god..." he gawked. Cora pushed him off, rubbing it tenderly.

"Dad, I-"

"What caused it?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"Nothing, dad! Just-"

"Was it Astro?" he growled, face becoming dark. "Did you go on one of his little 'hero' acts?"

"Dad, no!" she yelled. "Astro didn't do anything! He saved me! Zog was acting funny and-"

"Zog?" Mr Jade repeated. "But Zog is at..." Cora winced, shrugging down as realization hit the man's face. He looked at her with new found anger.

"What were you doing at HAMEGG'S?"

* * *

><p>Landing on the balcony, Astro strolled into his living room, dusting off his jacket as he went. He looked around his surroundings for a quick moment, sighing as no voices could be heard. He looked at the clock.<p>

11:00

"Yikes..." he hunched, pace quickening. _Gotta watch the time more_, he scowled himself. _Dad will kill me!_

But as he turned to the hallway, someone was blocking his path. "Where were you?"

Zoran.

And not just Zoran. A very miserable Zoran, at that. Gasping in shock, he quickly regained himself. "Zoran?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't YOU?" she snapped. It was then Astro noticed another strange thing. She was holding an icepack to her skull, crunching it in her hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Err, why do you have an icepack?" he said, trying not to smile. Zoran's eyes grew dark.

"That's why I want to know where you've been! I suddenly felt this huge headache! What happened?" Astro face palmed as realization hit.

"Zoran, I'm so sorry! I forgot we felt the same thing!" he groaned. Wiping his hand over his face, he shrunk down as Zoran began to sob.

"It hurts!" she whined. Smiling with sympathy, he gingerly took the icepack off her head.

"Ice won't work, silly." He snickered, escorting her to her room. "Try and sleep it off. I promise it'll feel better in the morning." Zoran wiped her nose and eyes, slumping over to the bed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With a sigh she slipped into the covers, Jump leaping up and curling by her feet. Just as Astro was about to leave, Zoran spoke again.

"Astro?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"There's some strange news on..." she mumbled. Astro frowned, stepping closer to her.

"Huh?"

"Well," she started, sitting up, "there was this attack by a robot, and then all the humans were acting really scared..." Astro's brow creased more.

"Robot? What robot?"

"Just a normal waiter bot," she said. Out of no-where, she started to cry again. "The were really mean to it!" she wailed. "And then Dad told me to turn the TV off! I don't wanna go to bed!" the boy robot was stunned at her depression for such little things.

"Zoran, are you feeling okay?" crying was NOT a Zoran thing. Where was her normal bubbly behavior?

"I want my puppy!" she cried, reaching out for Jump. The dog was startled, and in a flash disappeared with arched ears. Zoran stared where he was for a second before bursting into tears. "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"Whoa, Zoran!" Astro calmed, stepping over to her and kneeling down to the bed. Zoran pouted, crossing her arms. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sis, there's nothing to be sad about! He's just a dog!" But something threw him off his thoughts. As he came in contact with her, a chilling cold swept through his body, the same he felt with Zog when he was possessed. Teeth chattering, he pulled away quickly. Zoran slid back down to her pillow, resting her head. Astro stood there for a few seconds, staring at her with a strange look. She raised an eye brow.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her nose. He shook his head for a bit, before clicking the light off.

"Good night, Zoran," he choked out. He heard a mumble in response. Breathing becoming quicker, he traveled past his bedroom door and into the lounge room, sitting on the brown leather.

_I get these strange aggression out bursts, Zog gets the same thing, yet Zoran is more on the depressed side, but the same cold feeling sweeps over! _

He held his head. "What is going ON?" he yelled out. For a while he remained idle, listening to a small buzzing of energy generating through the flat. Slowly, his eyes flinched to the TV remote beside him. "Robots...attacking..." with a quick breath he quickly snatched up the remote and switched the TV on.

_"-quite a shocking attack this late evening, when a waiter robot aggressively lost control and attempted to attack several pedestrians at a Metro City Cafe_."

Astro's neck gawked out as the screen changed from the blonde reporter to the clip of the attack.

Black.

That's all that gripped his attention. A waiter bot was throwing chairs at people, ripping off table cloths and smashing plates, a black eerie glow surrounding him. The withered ropes of pitch black wrapped around him and his eyes were like pits of nothingness. Astro leaned back on the couch, shaking his head.

"What is going on?" he whispered, letting the remote drop from his grip.

"_There has been an outrage of people who insist on a whole city debate on if robots can be trusted with the very human tasks they have. Already having crossed the human-robot boundary with the latest robot hero Astro, things are really firing up_."

He just stared at the screen, slumping even more.

"What is going on...?"

* * *

><p>Dr Tenma awoke with a snap of his eyes and a flinch of his ears. Someone was up. Glancing to the bedside clock, his eyebrows raised at the time.<p>

1:00am

Who would be up this late?

Yawning, he slid his legs from the covers and stood, arching his back. With a smile he glanced down to Z, asleep on the opposite side of the bed. Her hair tangled across her face in every direction as small sighs expressed from her lips. He smiled fondly at her for a few moments before walking over to the bedroom door and striding down the hall. A flashing light was flickering across the living room floor, a small sound of adds filling the air. "Zoran?" he called quietly, remembering the many times he had caught her getting up for a midnight snack, though her programming had no sign that she would have cravings. That girl will always be a mystery to him...

Frowning as no-one answered, he stepped into the room to see the TV on. And sitting on the couch? A passed out Astro, sleeping with his head nudged to the side. Smiling, the doctor proceeded forward. "Astro?" he whispered, leaning over him.

"Hmm..." Astro stirred, but nothing else. Tenma raised an eyebrow. He reached out, softly shaking his shoulder.

"Astro?" he called again, a little louder. All that was responded was his head falling to the side. Sighing in defeat, Tenma clicked the TV off. he wrapped his arm under Astro's legs and picked him up in a bridal style, carrying him across the room. The robot son snuggled his head into his shoulder, groaning a bit. Tenma couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he entered Astro's room. Grunting a bit, he laid him down in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Astro stretched, flinging his arm over his head tiredly. The man pulled back with wonder etched into his eyes. "Good night, son," he smiled, leaving him to sleep. "Sleep tight."

* * *

><p>Aww, Tenma's gettin all soft! BWHAHA I'm actually clueless on whats gonna happen next, so hopefully next chap will be quicker ;D<p> 


	9. Befriending

**53 reviews...*rubs eyes* 53 REVIEWS? Oh my god I'm ESTATIC! I simply can't put into words how shocked and touched I am by you guys! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
><strong>

**Well, I could give you a thousand excuses on why this chapter took SO LONG to write, but my final answer is...  
><strong>

**I couldn't be stuffed.  
><strong>

**I seriosuly couldn't. It's HOLIDAYS! And I don't wanna spend all day in the house on my laptop typing. But, never the less, I have pulled out this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9: BEFRIENDING<strong>

_Astro flew. Faster. Faster. Soon, everything around him was a smudge of colour. But he didn't mind about the speed, as up ahead havoc was arising. A huge black wall was at the very edge of the city, making it impossible to see past. Every few seconds or so a lash out of dark energy would slam against other buildings or the pavement, slowly destroying the city. Astro felt his brow lower into a determined scowl as he screeched to a stop, landing on one of the buildings. He stood there, looking deep into the swimming black. _

_"What are you?" he asked in a firm tone. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and fast. He darted his head around as a voice answered his question._

_"I'm you..." Astro reeled back. The voice was...his? Accept more eerie...evil, even._

_"No." He said, shaking his head. "You're not me."_

_"I have the power to destroy... you have the power to destroy..."_

_"I do NOT destroy things!" he yelled. _

_"You have the power to... you could be more if you wanted..." Astro didn't think of what to say next. He just stood there, stuttering on his words. "You can take control of your power...make it stronger...if you cooperate..."_

_"I-I'm not like you." Astro finally got out, shoulders shuddering as a chill flowed through him. "I'm not like you..."_

_"You aren't...on the outside. Buried within you though...there's more black inside you than me..."_

_"NO! I'm not like you!" he gasped as a lashing rope of black mist latched around his arm, tugging him towards the wall. _

_"Power..." the eerie voice croaked. Astro scraped his boots on the ground, trying to scamper away._

_"Let me go!" he yelled. Yet another rope whipped out, wrapping around his left ankle. _

_"Power..."_

_"STOP IT!" two more ropes lashed around his remaining limbs, pulling him faster into to the depths of the pitch black._

_"Power..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Power..."_

_"STOP!"_

_"Power..."_

_"LET...ME...GO!"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Astro awoke with a sharp gasp, springing upright in his bed. He darted his head around, breathing heavily.

His bedroom.

Regaining his senses, he slowly squinted his eyes to look outside his window. Metro City, beaming with the light from the sun. Not destroyed. He wiped his face over with his hand, whipping the last of the sleep from his eyes.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He slowly looked over to his alarm clock, eyes flashing. The irritating beeping was not going down well this morning.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"SHUT...UP..."

**SMASH!**

Astro stayed there for a while, his fist clenched on top of the broken metal and crunched wires. What the hell was that nightmare about? I didn't even know I could get nightmares! Shaking his head he slumbered off his bed, pulling on a hoodie and slugging into the hallway. Z and Tenma were in the lounge room, eating a small breakfast of yogurt and fruit. Z's eyes lit up as Astro entered.

"Astro!" she smiled, walking over and kissing him on the forehead. "How'd you sleep?" Astro sighed, stretching his arms.

"Not well..." he mumbled. Z frowned, pulling a thinking pose.

"Your sister isn't too well either..." she muttered. Astro raised his chin.

"Huh?"

"Zoran is staying home today. She's not feeling very well." The robot raised an eyebrow.

"How can she not feel well? Is it-"

"We don't know yet, Astro," Tenma interrupted, reading his line of thought. "I'll check her programming maybe later today. It might be that she needs a little more power or a minor problem."

"Don't you want to make sure of that?" Astro asked, becoming slightly irritated. Tenma looked up from reading the paper. "Zoran means everything to me. Don't you think you want to make sure she's safe now?" Tenma smiled, standing from his seat.

"I understand Astro, but we have a very heavy schedule." He approached his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise it's nothing." Astro just glared at him, not backing down to his word. Tenma's face hardened into a frown, pulling back. "What are you wearing?" Astro gave a quick look down to himself, eyes scanning over his black hoodie and black jeans. He looked up at him with a shrug. "You've worn alot of black lately..."

"Oh, its just a stage he's going through," Z smiled warmly, sitting back down on the couch. "Now Astro I want you to be extra careful today, okay? Those random robot attacks are stirring up no good..."

"It was only one, Z." Tenma said, walking back over to the table. "It maybe was some lunatic messing with its programming."

"I know but it's still freaky! I don't want anything to happen to him!"

"He'll be fine! Besides, I don't want you worrying about all that. You're stressed out as it is..."

By then Astro had zoned out from his parents as they talked about family business as if he wasn't even there. Sighing, he straightened his cloths and walked past them, traveling to the front door on his way to school.

* * *

><p>"Freaky stuff, huh?" Conner smiled at the group. While he seemed excited by the news, the others were quite the opposite.<p>

"A revolution of robots..." Cora said slowly. He nodded.

"And you think that's...good?" Zane asked tilting his head.

"Yes! How awesome would that be? For humans to finally survive on their own without technology! To see how robots would evolve without humans!" their faces still stayed blank. His shoulders dropped. "Oh common! At least Astro must be glad to hear that!"

"What? No way!" he scowled. "And besides- it was only one freak out of a waiter bot. I don't think that shouts 'revolution' to me. Just means more humans are against me..." Conner suddenly realized how touchy the topic was for his friend, and quickly dropped it. After a while of silence his eyes sparked up. "Did you hear about the new kid?"

Cora frowned at Conner, shaking her head.

"Huh?"

"There's a new kid coming to Metro High," he smiled at his ability to know everything before others.

"Well...who is it?" Astro asked, leaning against the school building.

"I don't know his name, but apparently he was raised by robots!" Conner grinned. Zane laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't think so..."

"Hey, it could be true. Weren't you raised by wild dogs?" Cora smugged, punching him in the shoulder. Zane scowled at her, pushing her back.

"No, I'm serious! They found him at a robot circus or something. He was forced to dress up like a robot so they wouldn't be found out!"

"But why would a group of robots want a kid?" Ember mumbled. Conner shrugged.

"Beats me. But its a pretty cool story, huh?"

"More like a rumor," Astro said. They all looked over as a limo pulled up to the school gates, a few others around the yard snapping their heads over as well. A woman in a black suit hopped out of the car, with sunglasses over her face and her gleaming hair pulled into a ponytail. She was the closest looking thing to an assassin Astro had ever seen.

"The social worker..." Zane quivered, and Widget shuffled a little closer with the group. But Cora and Astro leaned a little closer tot he scene as a boy climbed out, wearing a neat blue jumper over his perfectly ironed jeans. His warm red hair was combed back with a gleam to it much similar to the woman's. But his face said another thing. His baby blue eyes were clouded with misery and his head was tilted to the ground. He might as well have been led into prison.

"I think this is the new kid..." Cora whispered. Almost the whole yard had fallen silent as the woman turned and faced the boy, tugging his jumper into place. The boy sharply slapped her arms away, gripping his bag pack and trudging up to the school doors. The social worker shook her head, walking back to the limo with a new found edginess to her. It wasn't long before the car was gone.

The group looked at the boy as the yard came to life once more, studying him as he stood by the entrance, hands in pockets.

"Do you know his name?" Astro asked Conner. He shook his head. Cora gave him a hard nudge in the back.

"Go say hi!" she urged. Astro reeled back.

"Me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to kill the guy! Just say hi!"

"You say hi then!" Cora growled, shaking her head.

"Fine. I will." She smugged, approaching the boy. As she got closer his head lifted up to her, eyes becoming wide.

"Hey!" she smiled, waving. He stared at her for a bit, blinking, but slowly nodded.

"Hi..."

"You new here?" she smiled. He nodded again, diverting his eyes to the ground.

"That obvious?"

"Well, the freaky woman in black kinda gives it away." He smiled.

"I'm Reno," he said.

"Cora," she answered, sticking out her hand. Reno shook it quickly before returning to his original pose. They stood in silence for a bit, Cora awkwardly pulling a strand of her hair. She watched as Reno took a deep breath through his nose, slumping against the school wall. He looked so lonely...like he wasn't where he belonged. Cora was about to ask him a few more questions before the school bell rang and he darted inside before she could get a word out. She frowned deeply as more kids pushed past her, hurrying into the locker hall.

"What if the rumors are...true?"

* * *

><p>Astro walked casually into his classroom, sitting down at one of the front desks. Mr Mustashio smiled and nodded to him, before quickly started this class. While he started explaining the next test they had to past, Astro started to think about other things...<p>

_What was that nightmare about?_ He thought with a frown. Basically he had connected with this black stuff...but he still couldn't figure out what it meant. _'You can become stronger...if you cooperate'. Okay, so obviously my mind is what's keeping it from over taking me. But why does it want me in the first place?_ He started flicking possible answers through his head_. To control me? Probably...but then it would want something else if it wanted to overshadow me, so it could use me to obtain something. Hell, it may just want to help me. What is it anyway? A new Core? Is it alien? Well, really the Cores ARE alien, but..._

He simply couldn't put his tongue on it. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher announcing they had to finish a pop quiz in the next twenty minutes. As his desk lit up in front of him, he picked dup the pen and began absentmindedly answering questions.

_A, C, D, B, B, A..._

_Pop Quiz Completed._

He sighed to himself, sitting back in his seat and flipping the small notepad that laud next to the blue screen. People started to whisper among each other as the class went on, the teacher's nose stuck in a book. Suddenly Astro felt a small tap on the back of his head. He quickly twisted around to come face to face with three boys on the row behind him, snickering. The front one- one with spiffy black hair and an expensive looking jacket- just sent him an unknowing gesture. Astro scowled, eyes scanning over a scrunched up piece of paper that had fallen to the ground. The one that must have hit his head, no doubt. He leaned over and picked it up, sending the boys to laugh even more, trying to contain their chuckles. Gingerly he unfolded the paper.

His eyes flinched over the message that was written. First off, drawn on there was a wobbly image of an army of men holding gunS on one side of the page. They were aiming at... a band of robots. And who was at the front of them? One with two spikes on his head and chunky boots. At the top read:

_**'DEATH TO THE MACHINES'.**_

Astro felt his fists clench, hearing the laughter behind him. He slowly scrunched up the piece of paper, his arms almost shaking from the build up of adrenalin inside them. His breathing quickened as a wave of aggression passed through him along with a sharp chill. Mr Mustashio looked up from his book, scanning over the class until his eyes laid upon his start student. He wasn't doing anything, just staring down at a scrunched up piece of paper, looking like he was...in pain? Slowly he stood up from his desk, approaching him.

"Are you done, Astro?" he asked. As he got closer he started to notice...no, it couldn't be...

Black. Black mist, slowly wafting around him.

He frowned deeply. "Astro?" he lightly placed his hand on the desk.

**SLAM!**

To the shock of every one, Astro grabbed the sides of the single electric blue desk and pulled it from the ground in one sweep. With a flex of his arms he threw it across the room, making it smash into the school wall. Mustashio simply stood there, dumb founded. The three boys in the back had gone completely silent. In fact, everyone had gone silent, just staring at Astro. He stood there, head tilted to the ground, chest heaving. For a while nobody dared to move, until Astro started to blink and groan. He lifted his arms to his face, wiping over his eyes and looking up to Mr Mustashio. The man was startled to see black eyes staring back at him. He took many steps back until he hit the side of his desk, eyes stricken with horror. Astro just groaned again, shaking his head. Slowly, the black mist started to swell away.

The robot took a glance around him, noting the scared kids and smashed desk. He gasped, twirling around a bit. "I..." he murmured. They all just stared at him. "I, uhhh..." lost for words on what happened, Astro's ears pricked up at a sound.

A...police siren.

Just what he needed.

"I...I gotta go," he stated, running across the classroom to the window. A low opening was near the ground. Expertly Astro dropped to the ground, sliding across the floor and dropping out of the building, leaving the class speechless.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled to himself as he boosted past the buildings. "What is going on with me?" he flinched as the same eerie voice as his dream sounded in his head.

_'You're becoming stronger...'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled, clenching his skull as he flew closer to where the fuss was at. The voice went away after that, and Astro could finally focus on what was happening. Soon a scene of havoc came into view in the Metro City Square. All he could see was people screaming and running, the Metro Police surrounding the borders and a...robot. A robot covered in...

"Black mist." Astro's eyes narrowed as he landed near the outskirts of the city square. A few police officers flinched their heads over to him, and relief washed over as soon as they did.

"Astro!" one cried. The boy nodded, walking over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This service robot is just crazy! It's covered in this black stuff...its exactly like the waiter bot last night!"

"Don't worry," he smiled, watching as the robot pulled out a lamp post and started swinging it everywhere. "I got this." The two men watched as he blasted upwards and hovered in the centre of the square.

"Be careful, kid!"

The service robot's head snapped over him, neck glitching from time to time with ebony sparks.

"Take your best shot!" Astro mocked, smiling. The robot clenched its hands around the steel pole and took a battle stance. With a whirr of energy it swung it at full speed at him. Astro grunted as it came in contact with his open fists, getting pushed back a bit. With little effort he gripped the metal and pulled it off of the small robot, dropping it down beside him. The machine let out a robotic yelp before rolling over to a mailbox and picking it up, chucking it at Astro. He simply flexed his arm and let it smash off his skin, landing on the small paved area with a 'clank'. The robot became more frantic and it whirled around in circles, the black becoming thicker. Astro deactivated his rockets, letting himself drop to the ground a few meters from it. The robot reeled back, but started to malfunction, hitting it's own head with its clenched fist and rolling in circles. Astro simply approached it, feeling the magnetic force start to take over. He reached out his hand and softly placed it on the robot's head.

A sudden rush of burning anger mixed with chills swarm through his body, a feeling he was getting used to. But this time it was something else that made him shudder. An over dose of power. That's what the anger was...it was a lash out of power.

The police officers slowly lowered their weapons as they saw the black leave the robot...and enter into Astro. A few citizens glanced over at the astonishing scene, fear in their faces on what was happening. Soon all the Black Core was sucked form the small service bot, and it dropped down on the pavement in a pile of glitches. Astro smirked, flexing his arms.

Yep, he smiled. I am defiantly stronger. That voice is right...it's giving me power...making me stronger...

A few police officers approached Astro, confused looks on their faces. "Astro? Is it safe?" Astro stood there for a while, staring at the destroyed robot in front of him. He lifted his head to them.

"Yes," he answered. "It's all good now." But Mr Downs then barged into the group looking rather angry.

"Astro! What is the meaning of this? What the hell was that fancy light show?" he growled.

"I'm fine Sir, if that's what you're asking." Astro smiled. Mr Downs backed down a bit, but nodded weakly.

"Y-yes...alright, very good...but do you have any idea what this, this BLACK stuff is?" he asked. Astro just smiled, shrugging.

"Haven't a clue." They all stared at him for a brief amount of time, vision swapping from the deactivated robot to him. After a while Astro could hear the news reporters coming.

"Well, I gotta get back to school..." he muttered, turning on his heels and activating his rocket boots.

"Y-yes," Mr Downs frowned, nudging the robot with his foot. "Thank you!" he called. Astro smiled as he boosted off, headed back to the school grounds. He noticed that his rockets were...stronger?

_Yeah..._he thought to himself. _No harm in cooperating. What harm could it be to have a little more power? Befriending this thing might be a risk worth taking..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh Astro. So oblivious to the greed of power and what it does to peoples lives. Obviously he's never seen Star Wars. Eh, his loss.<em><br>_**

**Astro: You have 20 seconds to tell me what's gonna HAPPEN TO ME!  
><strong>

**Me: *laughing* I have no idea!  
><strong>

**Astro: -.-  
><strong>

**Me: Oh! Other notes! Reno is from 2003 Astro Boy, so I decided to put him in there. He plays a big part in the story. Well, now he does now that I've actually got a plan on what's gonna happen. Before he was just someone I chucked in there cos he's awesome ^^  
><strong>

**Now you see that little doc at the bottom you can submit? I dare you to write nice things and press the button. DARE YOU! DAAARE!  
><strong>


	10. Reno

**Yay! A chapter that didn't take forever to update! Well, for the 'exciting' update of _my_ life, something very mind blowing happened to me today:  
><strong>

**I got attacked by my cloths line.  
><strong>

**I'm dead serious. It's out to get me...BE AFRAID...oh, and enjoy the chap :D but know it was written in the mind of FEAR...okay meh go now :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10: RENO<strong>

"You better have an _unbelievably_ good excuse for breaking school property!" the principle scowled, leaning over her desk and looking over to a rather bored Astro. He waved her off, diverting eye contact.

"It was just a desk..." he murmured. Miss Harris rubbed her temple.

"Yes, but you're not _just_ a robot. Astro, you could've hurt someone! And you know about the robot laws! They could lock you up," she snapped, walking from her chair with hands behind back. Astro sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "It's not the desk I'm fussed about..." the teacher murmured. "It's the fact that it was completely out of your nature." She leaned in close to him. "Astro," she said firmly, "is there something going on?"

He slowly looked to her, eyes dark.

"NO." He whispered. She stared at him, unfazed by his answer for a couple of seconds before pulling back.

"Alright then..." she said, her tone falling into a calmer one. "I still have to punish you though," she said, nodding to the blue screen of the desk Astro was sitting at. "100 lines, 'I will respect other's property'. You may finish it any time today, alright?" he nodded, grabbing the pen and began writing down lines at a speed that almost frightened Miss Harris. She sat down gingerly in her chair, watching him for a few moments. His ears flinched as she spoke again.

"How's Z?" she asked.

Astro stopped.

His brow twitched.

"_Why_?" he hissed, arms shaking slightly. Harris made a gesture.

"She's having a baby and all, so-"

Suddenly Astro slammed his arms on the desk, making her jump.

"It's just all about Z, isn't it?" he exploded. "Everything has to do with that baby that's coming! Sure, their own son might be protecting the entire city and their daughter might be mysteriously ill, but no! It's always JUST. ABOUT. Z!" Miss Harris was shocked, leaning back in her seat with a dumbfounded face. Astro stared at her for a second before looking away, taking a breath in. He sighed in defeat, collapsing back in his chair.

"Astro..." Harris whispered. "...you're not alright, are you?"

"I'm fine." He muttered, looking to the ground. He sighed. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"Oh, I think you did," she said surprisingly, sitting back up in her chair. Astro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eh?"

"Astro, if your home life is troubling you and you don't speak to anyone, then of course you're gonna go crazy!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you talk to your father?" his fists clenched.

"I tried..." he mumbled. Harris tapped her finger on the desk, looking over the boy with empathy. She should have known the impact a human baby in the family would cause to the already extremely fragile relationship between Astro and his father. If he was getting neglected again, then she didn't know how he would know how to take it.

"I'll try talking to him then-"

"NO!" he blurted, causing her to snap her mouth shut and look at him strangely. He cleared his throat, regaining himself. "Don't..." Astro felt the voices in his head, listening to them for guidance. _Don't tell Dad...he'll just run a stupid scan over me and extract the black mist. NO. Not when it's giving me the power I want..._

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready," he whispered. "Promise you won't talk to him about this? And the desk incident?" Miss Harris stared at him for a while before slowly nodding her head.

"Okay..." she said softly. "You may leave." Astro smiled for the first time since entering the office, standing and walking out the door. She slumped in her chair, expressing a loud sigh as if she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"Geeze..." she muttered under her breath. "That kid's got more problems than _me_..."

* * *

><p>Diabolos could only smile as he watched the different news reports up on the large computer screens. It's all he'd been doing the entire day, watching TV reports from the Peace Keeper up to the recent service bot fight. He was absolutely baffled as Astro sucked in the Black Core, and then flew off as if nothing happened. He leaned forward in his seat, intrigued. "He <em>willingly<em> let the Black Core infect him?" he exclaimed, his one brilliant blue eye scanning over the screen. By the time he had watched almost all of the videos on this boy, and he knew he was no doubt not a normal robot. "The Black Core...it's infecting his mind...and _befriending_ him." He was gob-smacked. Simon walked into the room, carrying a tray with a full coffee mug on it and a newspaper.

"How's the research going, Sir?" he asked, walking up to him.

"Simon, this robot is amazing! For such a small size, he's the most powerful and advanced I've ever seen!" he cried, flinging his arms around in a huge gesture, hitting the coffee tray and spilling the hot liquid all over Simon's white shirt. He gasped in shock, quickly placing the tray down and fanning the hot area with the paper.

"OUCH..."

"And not only that- the Black Core hasn't only began taking him over slowly, it's actually made him side with it! It's complete _genius_..." he mumbled. His assistant looked to him with a weak smile.

"Very good Sir, but...what about your plan to retrieve the Blue Core?" the professor thought for a bit, stroking his chin. A moment of silence passed before he spoke.

"Change of plans...I want this robot as well."

* * *

><p>Astro walked through the school yard with hands in pockets, scanning his eyes over the different crowds trying to find his group of friends. Suddenly he felt a hard shove in his shoulder and he quickly twisted around to the three boys from before, who sent him that lovely death note. They fell into snickers at his scowling face.<p>

"Oh no!" the black haired one mocked, "Save your desks! Here comes Astro!" they laughed. Astro felt his fists clench, a wave of anger passing though him as he watched them fall over each other in a fit of snickers.

"Do NOT mock me..." he hissed.

"Ooo!" the other two wailed, grinning.

"What're you gonna do, Tenma?" he snarled, leaning in on him. "You can't hit me. You can't even lay a finger on me, ROBOT!" suddenly Astro felt someone walk up beside him.

"He can't, but I can." All eyes fell onto...Reno. His arms were crossed over his chest, a scowl painted on his face. The three just burst out laughing.

"You? The wimpy new kid?" he asked with a snicker. Reno narrowed his eyes. Astro just frowned at him, wondering what on earth he was doing. The group was bigger and stronger by far.

"You really think I'm wimpy?" he raised an eye brow. "Then obviously it would be no problem for you to have a little strength test, right?" the boys suddenly fell into silence, the black haired one rolling his shoulders and stepping up to Reno with a smirk.

"Are you _challenging_ me?" he asked. The boy took a defensive stance as an answer. They just shared a snicker among each other, the leader looking back to the other two boys with a cocky grin.

"Okay then, wimp. Let's see how you-"

He never finished as Reno leapt forward and punched him in the nose.

Astro was too shocked to speak. The two boys looked in horror. Reno just smiled at the baffled face in front of him as the boy lightly touched his nose. Upon seeing the blood that dripped from it, his eyes fell dark.

"You are so DEAD!" he yelled, charging in to punch the smaller boy back. Reno simply stepped out of the way, sticking his foot out and tripping him. Astro and Reno laughed as he went toppling to the ground, landing hard on his face.

Quickly getting up and wiping his grazed chin, the annoying boy had another go at him. This time Reno flipped under him, tripping up his legs so he fell to the ground once more, only this time his arm was locked in Reno's grip. Reno put more and more pressure on his wrist, threatening to sprain it. The boy let out a cry, wincing. A few kids passing by started to look over with interest as he cried out.

"Who's the wimp now?" Reno smirked.

"Stop it!" he whined. "Stop it! Let me go!" Astro lightly touched him on the shoulder, sending him a look.

"Don't..." he muttered. "He's not worth it..." Reno stared at him for a little bit before looking back down to the boy. He reluctantly released his arm.

"Don't judge people..." he hissed, watching him scamper to his feet and bowel into his group. Everyone else that was watching gave a small cheer or snicker before continuing walking or talking. In a flash the group ran off across the yard, In a flash the group ran off across the yard, yelling back complaints as they went.

Reno dusted his hands together, smiling at Astro. Astro smiled back, slight curiousness in his eyes.

"Where'd you learn those moves?" he asked. Reno shrugged.

"I pick up a few things here and there..." he smiled despite himself.

"You're Reno, right?" he asked. Reno nodded. Astro stuck out his hand. "I'm-"

"Astro," he finished, shaking it eagerly. "It's so exciting to meet you," he grinned. "I've only ever studied mild robotics, but I'm extremely knowledgeable to the philological side of the advanced stages of robotics and you're an almost perfect biomimetic version I've ever seen. I mean, the way you have free will to react or chose certain decisions for yourself is amazing, but sometimes I question your dexterity..."

Astro blinked.

"So...you like robots?" Reno chuckled, nodding.

"Oh yeah. I've been studying them for years now. I don't remember any time I haven't had robots in my life. They get far too little credit..." Astro grinned, dropping his hand.

"Tell me about it," he muttered. They chuckled, Astro starting to walk ahead. "Thanks for standing up for me back there. The Laws of Robotics kinda get a little annoying sometimes..." Reno laughed, nodding.

"He should be glad he still has a face," he snickered.

"Hey, you wanna sit with my group?" Astro offered, surprisingly making the boy freeze up.

"Uhhh, I don't do well with big crowds of people..." he mumbled, shuffling his feet. Astro cocked his head with a frown.

"Huh? Why not?" he hunched his shoulders meekly.

"I-it may sound kinda weird, but by what I meant by 'never having a robot _not_ in my life', I kinda meant...like, NEVER leaving a robot's sight." He straightened up a little, trying to make himself look bold. "I...grew up with robots..." he almost whispered. Astro frowned, not catching on.

"Well yeah, didn't everyone?" Reno growled, sighing.

"RASIED by robots, Astro! I was raised by them!" Astro drew back, shock filling his features.

"Raised by..." he broke off, remembering what Conner had said about the rumors. His eyes widened as he raised a finger to him. "You came from a robot _circus_, didn't you?" he asked. Reno sighed, long and deep. He took a glance around before over to him.

"Come with me," he mumbled, "and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>I love RENO! Woopwoop! Hehe...he...hehe...he...<strong>

***awkward silence***


	11. Attention Seeker

**Hey guys! How'z it going? And also 69 REVIEWS? I. FEEL. SO. LOVED. Astro boy boots for everyone! *throws up red boots* HAAAAAAA :D  
><strong>

**I know this is a little late, but at the start of the story Astro mentioned that we was a 'year 8'. I got some confused people, so I'm gonna clear up that year 8 over here in Australia simply meas 8th grade. Astro is 13 in this story and Zoran is around 10-12. Also to other people's questions I want to clear up that Cora is 13, because to make her 17 like she's supposed to be is just stupid. WHY MAKE HER THAT OLD?!  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope chu like the chapta :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11: ATTENTION SEEKER<strong>

"Something's wrong with Astro, and I'm going to find out what."

Cora's goal was plain and simple. Get Astro, talk to him, ask him for answers...and if he doesn't give one then simply use the perfect persuasion- her fist against his face.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with him?" Zane mumbled, resting his chin on his hand as he stared across the table to his best friend's determined face.

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed. "He THREW a DESK across a CLASSROOM. Does that scream 'I'm fine' to you Zane?!" she exclaimed. Bruss flexed his arms.

"I dunno, I throw around stuff just cos I feel like it..." he grinned. Ember and Cora punched him in the shoulder, sending him a scowl.

"I'm serious! This is very concerning to me!"

"Hey, us too!" Zane argued. "If Astro's not well, then we wanna help!"

"But what could be wrong with him?" Widget quivered.

"It's something to do with his personality..." Cora stroked her chin.

"And something serious, because Zoran hasn't been out of bed today," Conner chirped in.

"But if it is serious, then how come Astro is physically fine?" Ember mumbled, causing them all to share strange looks. Zane held his head.

"Urrg, my brain..." he whined.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what's going on." Cora said. They looked to her, an expecting look on their faces. "I'm going to confront Astro and ask him what's wrong."

With that she lifted from her seat, walking away from the group.

* * *

><p>Astro and Reno had found a spot in the school grounds, sitting up against the janitor's block. Reno was rather odd walking through the groups of people, dodging between them and even once doing a cartwheel. Astro had shrugged it off.<p>

"Okay..." Reno started, crossing his legs firmly. "I guess I have to start with a question. What do people think of me being raised by a robot?" Astro frowned for a second before answering.

"I dunno...I guess they see it as a sort of kidnapping..." he mumbled. Reno punched the ground, baring his teeth.

"I knew it...that good for nothing Mayor..." Astro frowned.

"Huh? Mayor?" Reno sighed.

"You see Astro, I was abandoned as a baby. I guessed my parents didn't want me or something. Anyway, these robots that used to be in a robot circus found me on the Surface. The were going to get thrown out for good, but when they found me they decided to raise me. They did it by performing again, and the only way I could stay with them as they got more attention was to dress up as a robot and pitch in with the shows." Astro nodded, finally understanding. "Only in one town, the Mayor found out I was human and thought I had been kidnapped and wanted the circus to be closed down. So he took me away and shipped me off to Metro City..." Astro dropped his head, looking at Reno's sad face with sympathy.

"I'm sorry that happened, Reno," he murmured. He nodded, looking to the ground.

"I just hope my family's okay..." he whispered.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Astro asked, leaning against the wall. Reno's head dropped.

"No..." he breathed. His fists clenched. "But I'll find them...one day, I'll find them..." Astro had to smile at his determination. Reno glanced to him, his expression softening. "You ever been to a circus?" he asked. Astro laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"No, actually. I've read about them, though."

"_Read_ about a circus?" Reno scoffed. "That's nothing like the actual thing!" he spread his arms in a wide gesture. "When the lights suddenly grow dark, and you see the begging of all the acts! All the lights, the colours and characters!" he leaned back, sighing. "There's nothing like the circus..." Astro could see the longing in his eyes.

"You wanna go back, huh?" he nodded. The robot glanced around. "Metro City's not that bad, is it?" Reno pulled his knees to his chest, shrugging.

"It's okay...I just prefer the robots on the Surface." He scratched the side of his neck. "They have better personalities..." Astro frowned at him for a long while, thinking of how he spoke about robots. He seemed to truly get the 'souls in the machines' theory.

"You're different to most people..." he almost whispered. Reno glanced to him. "I mean, most people don't really get robots that much. I don't really blame them that much...we are just machines..." Reno frowned at him.

"I don't get humans." He smiled. "I don't see why they always complain about something they created for themselves. It's almost like they want to find their own flaws and flaunt it for everyone to see." Astro nodded, smiling. As a moment of silence passed, Astro looked to him.

"Reno?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How good is your science knowledge?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"As good as my robotics."

"Good..." he mumbled. The boy frowned at him.

"Why?" Astro took a breath.

"I...I've been having kinda..." he wasn't sure of how to put it into words. He scratched the back of his neck. "I've been having these sort of glitches lately." He flinched as the voice in his head came at him at full blast.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't tell him! Don't tell anyone! It's fine! Everything is fine!_

"What do you mean...glitches?" Reno asked slowly. Astro flinched again as a pain started at the back of his skull, almost pinching at his skin. In his stomach felt like it was getting punched a thousand times and his vision clicked from pixels to clear.

As Astro didn't answer for a few seconds, Reno leaned closer. "Astro? What do you mean?"

"N-n-nothing..." he stuttered. Immediately, the pain stopped. Astro blinked a couple of times, taking in deep breaths. Reno just frowned at him deeply, not moving. Astro cleared his throat, nodding to the school entrance. "Bell should be going off soon," he said, climbing to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the last lesson had finished, Cora was like a bullet out her classroom. With a crash she slid over to Astro, bumping into his shoulder. "ASTRO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she practically screamed in his ears. Astro frowned at her, closing his locker and flipping his bag over his shoulder.<p>

"...What?"

"I need to talk to you!" she gasped. Astro raised an eyebrow.

"It appears we are in fact talking, so..." Cora smiled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Okay, I need to ask you- what the hell?" Astro blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU THREW A DESK ACROSS A CLASSROOM."

"...oh..."

"Why?" Cora exclaimed, staring to walk down the hall with him. Astro ran answers through his head, biting his lip.

"Uhhh...it's kinda hard to explain..." she raised an eyebrow.

"Try me." Astro smiled, walking through the front doors and into the main yard.

"These three guys were getting on my last nerve. That's what happened." Cora stopped him in his tracks. She sharply turned to him, a deep frown on her face.

"You almost hurt someone...because they were getting on your nerves?" he thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Yep."

"_Really_?" she asked again. Astro shuffled his boots, looking around.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I kinda got to get home. You do too." Cora waited a full fifteen seconds before blinking and nodding.

"Yeah..." she mumbled. She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek with a smile. "Now get outta here before my dad explodes," she grinned.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Astro smirked as he leapt down the stairs, jumping into the air and activating his rocket boots and boosting into the air.

Flying high above the city, Astro grinned as the cool wind slapped against his face. Curling his wrists, he started thinking. _If I'm more powerful...no reason not to test exactly __**how**__ powerful..._

He concentrated for a bit, soaring over the Ministry of Science, not turning for home yet. Suddenly he felt the chilling cold run down his spine almost on command and the wave of aggression. With a smirk he looked down to himself.

He was covered in black mist.

He took a deep breath, wide eyes looking back to the cloud-filled track ahead of him. He felt the power fill through him and blasted his rockets to full thrust. He suddenly was moving so fast he barely had time to gasp. The wind hit him like a brick wall as it wrapped around him. The Surface was quickly fleeing below him as he twirled past junk mounds and the odd grass patch. This was...awesome.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Cora lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was juggling so many thoughts through her head<em>. If there was something wrong with Astro, then usually he would talk to me about it! What could be the problem be though? I'm no scientist, but if it was a glitch in his systems then he would probably have a more drastic personality change<em>...she face palmed. "Why is everything about that boy a giant mystery?!"

She looked up as her mother stuck her head into the room. "Hey darling!" she said cheerfully. "Dinner will be a little late, okay? Your father will be home soon." She gave her a warm smile. Cora rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the bed. "You okay, sweet?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure..." she mumbled very unconvincingly. "I'm just gonna go for a small walk." She leapt up, pulling on her sneakers and trotting past her mother. Mrs Jade smiled, returning to the kitchen.

"Of course! Just don't go too far!"

Cora gave her a quick wave before walking out of her house and into the chilling late afternoon air. Her breath clouded out her mouth as she walked around the streets, tugging her chestnut brown sweater around her waist. She started thinking again. _If Astro won't talk to me...then maybe I should talk to someone that knows him well. Not only that- a robot that knows him well. Who would be better?_

But she frowned. _Who's a robot I know who knows Astro?_ After a while of thinking, a smile crept upon her lips. _Not_ _just one robot...a band of them..._

* * *

><p>Astro landed on his balcony with a smile, the black mist gone from sight. He quickly proceeded into the living room, walking down the hall and stepping into his room.<p>

He stopped.

His mouth dropped open.

His posters were gone. His bed was gone. Everything he owned was GONE. Instead, there was Orrin, Tenma and Z, working around the room and making it...the baby room. He took a shaky step into the door way, frowning deeply. "D-dad? M-mom? Orrin? What's going on?" he asked. Z turned to him and a smile met her face.

"Astro!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Astro didn't think to hug her back.

"What...did...you...do...to...my...room...?" he whimpered, hoping to blink and it to all be back where he left it. Tenma turned to him, a disappointed look on his face.

"Astro, we told you that this would be happening this morning!" Astro took a step back, eyes scanning over the room as he now found the meaning of actually listening to boring family conversations. "You'll be bunking with your sister for a while," he said simply, returning to his work.

"But..." he frowned. "Wait, what do you mean you _told_ me? Shouldn't you have _asked_ me? It's my room, dad! You can't just take my room!" Tenma turned to him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, son. But we had to for-"

"No!" Astro snapped. "Don't pull that 'nice farther' act on me now! You stole my room! What kind of dad steals his own son's room?" Z gave him a look of empathy, kneeling down to him.

"Sweetie, it's only for a little while, I promise." Astro's glare still held on his father and Tenma stared back. After a while of awkward silence, Astro turned sharply out the door. Grumbling curses under his breath, he entered into Zoran's bedroom to see if she had gotten any better.

She looked terrible.

Her eyes were bleached and drooping, her skin had lost its colour and the happy hyper-activated feel was lost from her presence. He quickly fled to her side, sitting upon the bed. "Zoran?" he quivered. Zoran slowly lifted her head.

"H-hey...brother..." she wheezed. Astro frowned, shaking his head.

"How could the black do this to you? It's not supposed to act this way..." Zoran coughed.

"W-what?" Astro smiled, reaching forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay calm, okay? It's all going to go away in a few seconds..." she plunked her head back on the pillows, closing her eyes. Astro took a breath then concentrated, trying to extract the black mist that was obviously inside of her.

Nothing.

He could feel any wave of anger, any power entering his body...and now that he thought about it, he didn't feel any magnetic force as he came in contact with her. "What?" he tried again. Still, over and over he failed.

"What are you doing?" came Zoran's hoarse whisper. Astro flinched as the voice from his mind came.

_Ah-ah-ah!_

"Why can't I heal you...?" he tried once more, but the results stood clear. Shaking his head, he shakily stood from the bed.

"Is it all better now?" she whimpered. "Cos I still feel really sick..."

"Sure it is..." Astro whispered, stroking her forehead. "Sure it is...just hang in there, okay?" all that was answered with was a long exhale. Astro's breathing quickened and he clenched his skull.

"What game are you playing?" he hissed.

_Well, I have to have something that I can use against you!_

"What do you mean?" Astro's eyes narrowed. He glanced to Zoran.

_You_ _care so much for your little sister...how sweet._

"You stay AWAY from her..." his fists clenched. He stared at his sister for a long while and when the voice didn't return, he made up his mind. With a turn to the door he dashed into the new baby room.

"DAD!" he yelled. Dr Tenma rolled his eyes as he looked to him.

"Astro, if you're going to snap at me again then-"

"No, dad!" he begged. "Zoran's really sick! Like, REALLY sick!" he swallowed, slightly thankful that the throbbing headache didn't attack him. He looked as Z's face clenched with fear and Orrin looked to the doctor on orders on what to do. Astro took a breath as he finished up.

"And I know why."

* * *

><p><strong>I. AM. SO. EVIL.<strong>


	12. Revolution

**Not that muc of await I hope! AND I WANT TO FAINT AT ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I hopin to brake 100 on this thing :D BWHAHAHA- yeah...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12: REVOLUTION<strong>

Cora blew a piece of hair out of her face as she twisted herself under the dashboard of the family car. There was no way she was going to walk to her destination, so a simple hotwiring was the better option. "Now..." she murmured, sticking her tongue out as she messed with the colorful array of wires. "If you just hook this up to that...and then it should...done!" she beamed.

She slid out from her awkward position, wiping the sweat from her brow. With a grin she pressed the engine start button.

**VROOM!**

The car coughed to life and started to hover above the ground. Cora fist pumped before quickly grabbing hold of the wheel and slamming her foot down on the accelerator.

For a bit she carefully rambled through the streets, keeping her head low from any cameras or police. Soon she reached the edge of the city. That, is when she started REALLY driving. With an outburst of speed the car shot through the junk of the Surface. Cora grinned as she twisted and turned this way and that, beeping the horn randomly and laughing.

After a while her joy spilt into seriousness as she parked the car beside an old decorated shack. Sighing she tripped out of the drivers seat and approached the large door. She raised her hand and knocked softly upon it.

**KNOCK!**

A loud shuffle sounded from inside. "Did you hear that, comrade?"

"Who could it be?"

"We shouldn't open it! It could be a trap!"

"If it was a trap then why would they knock at the door?"

"...wait here."

With a twist of iron the door creaked open. Cora smiled hopefully at the rusty head of Sparks. His eyes widened as he pulled the door open for Robotski and Mike to see. "Sister Cora!" he exclaimed. Core giggled, entering into the RRF hideout.

"What brings you here?" Mike asked.

"She obviously has come to join us on our revolution!" Sparks declared.

"No, guys..." Cora started, but stopped stiff. "Wait," she turned to them. "Revolution?"

"Yep!" Robotski beamed.

"We are getting ready for the apocalypse of robot kind!" Sparks slammed his golf putter on his hand. "All the signs point to it!" Cora leapt up upon a desk, leaning forward, intrigued.

"You really think there's going to be a robot uprising?" the three glanced to each other before all answering.

"OF COURSE!"

"Haven't you heard the news, Sister Cora?" Sparks asked. "Robots are finally braking free of the Robotic Laws and are fighting for their own rights!"

"But what could've caused them to brake from those laws?" she asked, frowning. Mike answered this by pulling down a projecting screen. Robotski clicked on a computer and a beam of light washed over, showing the images of the service bot fight.

"As you can see," Sparks paced in a professional matter, "that this black mist is obviously the key to the rise of robot kind. We have absolutely no idea how it works, but we know it works for us!" Robotski when to shut the video off when Cora shot out her hand.

"Wait!" she gasped. The band of robots watched her as she slowly climbed off the desk, walking up to the screen. There, it showed Astro...sucking the black mist out of the robot as it fell to the ground. Throat caught up in a cry, whimper and gasp, Cora felt her knees grow weak.

"Hey..." Sparks muttered, placing a hand on his chin, "Ain't that Brother Astro?" Cora raced over, slamming the computer off.

"Oh my god! Astro! That's why he's been acting funny!" the three robots tilted their heads.

"Huh?" Mike hummed in confusion.

"Guys," Cora quivered, biting her lip. "This black mist isn't helping you. I think it's...changing you...all the robots...they're changing for the worst..." Sparks let out a laugh, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister Cora, we know what we're up against! This black mist shall be our ally!" he glanced down to the teenager's worried face. Frowning, he knelt down to her. "It's going to be fine, Cora." He told. She looked to him.

"You saw the clip, Sparks," she murmured. "The only thing this mist is doing is hurting people..." her eyes flourished with emotion. "And taking over robots..." with that in her mind she quickly fled to the door, turning to the RRF before she exited. "DON'T let the black get to you guys, okay?"

"But-"

"The black mist is NOT your friend. It's going to destroy everything!" with that she slammed the door closed and ran to the car, leaving the trio of robots clueless.

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything, Astro..." Dr Tenma murmured, eyes searching over the scanners. Astro shook his head, walking over to Zoran side. She was laid upon the lab table, unconscious, as Z and Tenma performed several scans. Somehow, though, the Black Core was hiding its self so perfectly that even the fifth scan showed up negative. Tenma sighed, walking up to her.<p>

"I don't get it..." Astro quivered. "The...the black mist on TV! I'm sure its inside of her! I know it! I do!"

"And how would you know?" Z asked softly, looking up from the monitors with on hand lightly on her stomach. Astro took a deep breath, cradling his head in his hands.

"Astro?" Tenma asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How do you know this?"

"I...I-I..." like suddenly being chained, he felt the pondering headache begin and the pain run through his body. "I..." it got stronger and stronger, until he couldn't bare it. "I...don't know. It was a hunch..." gone. It all went away.

Tenma frowned, glancing to Zoran. He sighed, stroking her forehead.

"Well, I guess the least we can do it check her Core. Then we'll know for sure if it's the black mist."

He lifted Zoran's shirt to reveal the pink leotard and went to open the chest hatch located just below her neck. But as he was about to press it open, all the lights in the lab suddenly went out.

_VOOOOM..._

All their eyes flickered to the sound of the generator giving out. "What in the world...?" Tenma murmured, darting his head around.

"The generator's down!" Z gasped, hobbling over to a vent in the wall. "I'll see if I can-"

"Z, no." Tenma gestured her to stay put. "Astro?" he asked. "Could you check it out?" Astro nodded, sliding over to the low vent and pulling it from the wall. There was a series of wires and circuitry exposed for him to inspect. While he was taking care of that, Tenma went to open Zoran's chest hatch once again. But as he pressed softly on it, nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow, attempting to tug it open. "What's wrong dear?" Z asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"It can't open it!" he said in shock. "Something's preventing it from-"

**ZAP!**

"WHOOOOAAA!" the two watched as massive bolt of electricity erupted from the wall and Astro went flying across the lab. He landed with a grunt, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oww..."

"Astro!" Z gasped, fleeing to him side. "Are you okay?" he nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

"I think..."

"What's the state of the generator?" Tenma asked, leaving Zoran's side. Astro raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think, dad?" he mumbled. Tenma took a glance over his steaming body and nodded.

"Right, right..."

"How's Zoran's core?" he asked, attention falling onto his sister. Z was still hectic on Astro's well being, following him closely behind as they all stood by Zoran.

"I..." Tenma pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. Her systems aren't letting me do a check up." Astro's eyes dilated.

"What?" he quivered. Tenma looked to him with a face of pity.

"Astro, I'm not sure how exactly you knew, but I think you're right. We must take immediate action to find out about this black mist." A shimmer of hope shone in Astro's eyes as he said this.

"What about Zoran?" he asked. They all looked to the sleeping robot.

"Hopefully her programming has shut herself down," Z told. "I think we should leave her in the lab until we get more ground on this, and when the power returns." As they all shared a nod and started to venture back to their apartment, Tenma pondered on something.

"It's curious, isn't it?" he asked, placing a hand on his chin. "That generator in the lab is one of the finest in Metro City. Yet spontaneously just when we needed it, it powered down and acts funny when we try to inspect it." He glanced around the brightly lit hallway. "Yet nothing else is affected." Z frowned in confusion, nodding.

"I think this black mist may be more disastrous then we first thought." Astro sighed, falling slightly behind.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

><p><em>The boy robot stopped sharply at the edge of the building, confronting the sea of black ahead of him. He didn't want to waste any time.<em>

_"What are you doing to Zoran?" he asked coldly. A small chuckle arose in that annoying, eerie voice._

_"I thought we were friends!" it laughed. Astro bared his teeth._

_"Anything but..." he hissed. "Stop torturing Zoran!" the laughter was immediately cut off and a snaking rope of black slinked out._

_"It appears that we have different points of view..." it wheezed. "You want to use my power to help people..."_

_"And what do you want?" Astro asked, eyes narrowing at the rope that was slowly approaching him._

_"I want to help you...I want to help all robots..."_

_"From what?"_

_"Your creators..." Astro took a step back. "This system that is slowly destroying life itself...humans want power over everything...but robots merely want power over themselves...which is why I let them have that..."_

_"Don't you see what you're doing?" Astro growled. "You're making it even worse for the robots! If you keep making them destroy things then the humans get scared. And when they get scared of machines they shut them down! You're not making it any better!"_

_"You don't see the undergrowth of what's going on here," the voice responded calmly. "Those were warnings to the humans. But robots are slowly disappearing, and where do you think they're going? To a revolution! While you have been trying to keep everything the way it was, behind your back is the very thing you despise. Change. And it's coming fast..." Astro scowled, lifting his boot above the twisting rope._

_"I will NOT cooperate with you anymore!" with that he leapt up and stomped on it. Suddenly an outburst of ropes lashed out, headed straight for him._

_"THEN YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO LET ME FULLY TAKE CHARGE," the voice boomed. Astro barely had time to yelp as the back wrapped itself around him, whipping over his mouth. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT REAL POWER CAN DO..."_

* * *

><p>Awaking in a fury of kicks and gasps, Astro jolted upright. He breathed heavily, holding his head. "Bad dream...bad, bad, bad dream..." he gasped out. After a while of panting, he rubbed his eyes and glanced around.<p>

Clouds.

Sky.

Concrete.

He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not. He was on the building roof, just at the edge of it, as if someone was about to push him...

"AHH!" he yelped, pushing himself back into the centre. He breathed heavily, shakily getting to his feet. "That can't be good..." he quivered. He heard a loud beep from his wrist, and looked to see the time. He sighed drearily. "And already late for school..." groaning, he glanced down to himself. He shrugged at his cloths from yesterday and sprinted off the building, activating his rockets and boosting his way to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Geeze, even I'M scared of that nightmare...<strong>

**Astro: Aw, poor moviegal. How do you think I FEEL?**

**Me: I don't think, I just write ;D**

**Astro: -.-**

**Me: THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS!**


	13. When You're Angry And You Know It

**Soz for the wait! GRRR gotta get to school now BYE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13: WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY AND YOU KNOW IT...<strong>

_I know that Cora is worried about Astro...but this is just a tad bit obsessive..._

Those were Zane's thoughts as the teenager shook his shoulders with a desperate look in her eyes as if shaking him solved everything. "ZANE! ZANE! ZANE! OH MY GOD ZANE!"

"WHHAAAAATTT?!" he screamed. She immediately let go of him, making him spin in a dizzy circle before landing on Ember. Cora scrunched up her hair.

"Black mist! The black mist? Yeah, the black mist! The b-"

"BLACK MIST, we get it..." Ember murmured, shoving Zane into Bruss.

"What about it?" Bruss asked, pushing Zane the other way into Conner.

"Is it something to do with Astro?" Conner asked, sending Zane back to Cora.

"Can you all pushing me?!" he growled. Cora ignored him, confirming her important news.

"It's inside Astro!" she gasped. They stared at her for a few minutes, blinking.

"Wait..." Ember mumbled.

"How do you know?" Bruss asked.

"The RRF got their hands on some footage, and it showed Astro sucking black mist out of a robot..." she broke off slightly, eyes widening. "Zog! He also sucked the mist out of Zog!" Zane choked on his words.

"Zog was infected? Why didn't you tell us!"

"I'm sorry! I was too caught up in things!"

"Well..." Conner looked around the school yard in a daze. "We...we gotta help him!"

"But how?" Bruss asked. "We know nothing about the black mist!" Cora pointed a finger.

"You're wrong. We know that it infects him in a way that toys with his mind." They nodded.

"His personality changes, but we don't know if this virus is completely dominate or is trying to...I dunno, reason with him." Conner thought.

"But how would it be doing that? Does Astro even know he's infected by it? Or is it just a silent thing?" Zane frowned. Cora sighed at the horrible feeling of being useless. But the cold truth was that no-one knew what to do about it!

"What about Dr Tenma?" Ember spoke up. They nodded.

"Yeah, he'd know what to do," Bruss smiled, his mood lighting.

"Hold on," Conner mumbled, "he's a mechanic, guys. Who knows, this stuff could be toxic, natural, radiation or even alien."

"_Alien_?" they all asked. Conner shrugged in reason.

"The Core is alien, isn't it? It would make sense..."

"You know what would make even more sense?" Cora said, tapping her chin. They looked to her.

"What?" Zane asked.

"If the black mist wasn't a 'mist'...but a Core..." their eyes dilated.

"WHAT?" they choked.

"Think about it! If it has the power to over throw one of the most powerful energies in the world, then it must be its own kind! What if it's a Black Core?" they thought deeply for a long moment, glancing to each other.

"Well...that actually makes perfect sense..." Conner murmured.  
>"But if it's an active Core, then why is it only attacking things now?" Ember asked. "How did it get activated?"<p>

"The real question is _who_ activated it," Conner corrected.

"You mean there's someone behind all this?!" Zane gaped. Cora nodded to Conner, following his line of thought.

"Let's narrow it down," she said. "Who would want to get there hands on a Core?" they looked to each other, obviously not getting any ideas.

"I dunno...someone rich?" Bruss asked, scratching his head.

"Or someone poor. The options are too vast." Conner frowned. "We need to do some analyzing if we're going to get any ground on this." It was then they all gulped.

"You mean..." Bruss quivered. Conner nodded.

"Yep. One of us is going to have to confront Astro and ask for a sample of his Core."

* * *

><p>Diabolos was having a great day. He could only smile in satisfaction as he tapped on his computer, the tiny sample of the Black Core sitting next to him, concealed in a jar. Simon walked in carrying a tray with his coffee on it.<p>

"How's the project going, Sir?" he asked.

"It's no longer a project, Simon." He grinned. "It is officially in motion!" Simon approached him, glancing to the screen.

"So...you've found a way to lure the robot holding the Black Core here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Diabolos gestured, hitting the tray and sending the coffee to spill over Simon for the fifth time that week.

"OWW..."

"Oh, Simon! Get out of my way!" the professor growled, stepping from his computer and walking to the door, snatching the Black Core sample whilst doing so. As Simon tried to cool down his shirt, Diabolos was still sunning in his success.

"Exactly how have you managed to do that, Sir?" he asked through painful gasps.

"Simply find the Core pattern and use the computer to override it into luring its victim to the destination needed," he mumbled, giving a careless gesture. "Child's play."

"So when will it arrive here?" Simon asked.

"The signals get stronger each time the Black Core over takes the systems and attempts to travel without the conscious mind of the robot." Simon stared at hi for a second, blinking.

"So...?" Diabolos growled.

"When the robot boy sleeps, its conscious mind gets over taken by the Black Core so it can travel more efficiently to the destination I choose. Get it?" the assistant smiled, nodding.

"Genius Sir!"

"Of course it is..." the man rolled his eyes, walking out the room. The something clicked.

"But what about the other infected robots Sir!" he called.

"Let Metro City take care of itself for a change!" Diabolos called from down the called, leaving Simon to only frown.

* * *

><p>Astro boosted in between the city buildings, trying to stay on track as he pointlessly fought with the mist. Each time he wanted to go one way, the black would strike him and pull him the other way.<p>

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he yelled, adjusting more power to the rockets.

_You officially let me take charge..._

"No," Astro hissed, "I told you that I would be cooperating with you anymore. That means leave me ALONE!"

_Fine...why don't I just completely push you out?_

"Huh?" Astro tilted his head in mid air, serving around the Ministry of Science.

_You're too annoying..._

Then, suddenly, Astro saw a flicker of black dance across his vision then...nothing.

* * *

><p>Cora darted through the locker hall, biting her lip. "Why me...? Why did they choose me...?" it was voted that Cora, as Astro's girlfriend, would be the most trusted by him. But Cora wasn't very sure about it...<em>'Oh, hey Astro! Yeah, we were just talking about you behind your back, decided you were acting weird and evil so why wanna take your heart out to examine it. Thanks!<em>'

She shook her head in worry. "This is going to be awkward..."

She finally spotted Astro at him locker, chucking his bag rather roughly into the metal container. She sighed deeply, striding up to him. "Hey...Astro..." she called softly. He didn't answer, snatching up some note pads and USB's. She shuffled her feet. "Astro?" still no answer. Scowling she reached out and thumped him on the head. "HEY!"

He looked to her at last, but made her almost regret it. He looked so..._dark_. His eyes were like daggers and the expression he was pulling...she regained herself, straightening up. "Astro, could I-"

"Cant' talk," he interrupted, pushing past her. She blinked, looking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Classes. Can't talk. Go away." She quickly followed after him with a frown.

"Yeah, mood not helping the situation. We know what's going on, Astro." She said. Astro didn't respond, not even looking at her. "We know the black mist is inside of you."

"Your assumptions are wrong. Now go away." She shook her head, scowling.

"Astro, we want to help you!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm having a bad day, Cora?" he snapped, turning sharply to her.

"Astro, I've _seen_ you have a bad day. Trust me, it was worse then this." She retorted. His eyes grew darker as he turned on his heels, headed off to his class without another word. Cora was left there, stunned.

* * *

><p>Dr Tenma met Dr Elefun at the Ministry of Science just after 10:30am. The man nodded to him at first with a smile, but his face dropped into a frown upon seeing Tenma's uneasy face.<p>

"Bill?" he asked, concerned as the scientist quickly scaled the steps to join him. "What's wrong?"

"Albert, I have bad news..." he muttered. Dr Elefun followed him into the airy halls of the Ministry. "That black mist on TV? It's more then just a malfunction. It's an actual living _thing_." The doctor's eyes enlarged.

"What?" he scoffed. The both entered a lab and Dr Tenma immediately dashed up to the ruins of the service bot which was right now scrawled along a lab table with scientists hovering around it, taking notes. He dashed his eyes over the broken piece of technology until he pointed to a scientist.

"You," he addressed poorly. The man recognized the Head of the Ministry and nodded.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

"Do you have any samples of the black mist?" to his dismay he shook his head.

"N-no Sir. I'm very sorry, but the black mist was sucked out of it..." Tenma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sucked out of it? By what?" Elefun placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tenma, what's going on?"

"This is becoming beyond me, Elefun..." he murmued, rubbing his temple. It was then Mr Downs barged into the lab in a fury of paper work and assistants. His wide face confronted Dr Tenma as he glanced to him surprisingly.

"Mr Downs?" he asked.

"Tenma, I got some questions for you!" he boomed. Tenma frowned, but nodded.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know what game your robot is playing at!" the two scientists exchanged a look.

"Are you referring to my son, Astro?" Tenma asked. Mr Downs gave off a careless gesture.

"Robot, Astro, son- WHATEVER. I just need to know if this whole 'sucking freaky black stuff from out of control robots' is a safe practice or not." Tenma's eyes popped out of his skull.

"E-excuse me?" he stammered. The chief of police flicked out a smooth white tablet which flickered to the service bot right. Tenma clutched the piece of technology eagerly as it showed Astro extracting the black mist from the robot which now lay in ruins beside him. He tripped backwards, holding the lab table for support.

"H-h-how is this possible?" he asked. Mr Downs gave him a look.

"That's why I'm down here! To ask you!" Elefun gave a look to the video clip and had just about the same reaction.

"Tenma! We have to do something!" he gasped. Mr Downs nodded in agreement.

"He could be dangerous!"

"What if he gets hurt?"

"More importantly, Dr Elefun, what is he hurts _everyone else_?" Tenma snapped his fingers at the two men, face stern.

"No. We must do more research on this black mist before we confront Astro. I don't want to get into doing tests on him or anything..." Elefun thought for a moment before nodding.

"He's right. We cant dive into this on a blind eye. We need to at least have a grasp on what this mist is about." Mr Downs gave a solid nod, twisting on his heels and proceeding out of the room.

"Alright, you get to your 'science-y' business!" he told. "But make it snappy!"

* * *

><p>Astro timidly tapped at his desk, continuing with the task at hand. It was a fairly easy lesson- math. It was then Astro's mind finally struck back at the mist and regained control over his body once more. It came as quite a shock at first, as he darted his eyes around and took deep breaths.<p>

_Aw, I just started to enjoy myself..._

"You NEVER do that again, hear me?" Astro whispered in a low voice as the teacher rambled on in front of the class.

_But you no longer have control, remember? _

"Okay students!" the teacher announced, not giving Astro the time to answer. "I hope you have your homework set! You may leave the classroom quietly!" Astro slid from his seat and snatched up his belongings, making his way out the classrooms.

"Get out of my head..." he hissed as he glanced around, headed for his locker.

_No, this is way too much fun. Let's see, your memories...hmm, this is an interesting one..._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW."

_Your farther kicking you out of your own home? Ouch, that must have been tough!_

"Stop it!" he swerved over to the right side of the hall.

_Emotions were rather strong, huh? Hatred...loooot of hatred...lets use that against you, hmm?_

"THAT'S ENO-" he didn't get the word out as the mist took him over once more. His eyes went wide and a shade darker with a ring of black around the iris. A devious smirk played on his lips as he continued to his locker.

Reno was looking for Astro, darting this way and that between groups of people when he was yanked over by Cora. His eyes widened in confusion at the girl.

"Reno, right?" she asked. He slowly nodded. "Have you seen Astro?" he pushed her arm off of him, straightening his jacket.

"N-no, I was just looking for him. Why?"

"Okay, just DON'T go near him..."

"Huh?"

"It's extremely important that no-one finds out yet, but I think I can trust you." She bent in low. "Astro has the black mist inside of him. But we found out it's not a mist thing, it's a Core!" Reno stared at her for a long while before slowly shaking his head.

"Uhhh, are you sure about that?" he mumbled.

Astro opened his locker, chucking his belongings inside of it. It was then he felt a sharp bump in his side, and looked up just in time to see the gang of boys. His eyes narrowed as a small mist played across his eyes. They turned to him, snickering.

Little did they expect Astro to grab the first one by the shirt, and slam him into the lockers.

The boy let out a startled cry, grasping at Astro's hands as they slowly moved up to wrap around his throat. "Y-y-you can't h-hurt humans!" he choked out. All the students stopped to watch the horrifying scene, gasping. One of the group came up grabbing Astro by the shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of him you little-"

**SLAM!**

Astro simply whacked him across the hall.

Reno and Cora stopped fast as they heard the commotion from down the hall and quickly took action, running down there. What they saw made their breath clog up in their throats. "A-Astro!" Cora gasped. The robot didn't even look at her, eyes smoldered on the terrified boy.

"If you EVER make fun of me AGAIN..." he hissed. "I will END YOU." Everyone gulped. Cora looked over to Zane who had come beside her.

"We gotta do something before he crushes the guy!" Cora thought for a moment then snapped her head towards the office.

"Miss Harris still has that dis-power machine, right?" she mumbled. Zane nodded. She narrowed her eyes, slinking off. "Follow me..."

* * *

><p><strong>THE RETURN OF THE DIS-POWER MACHINE bwhaha<strong>


	14. Just A Bit Of Murder

**wow...this chapter is goign to be evil, i just know it...most evil chapter name ever...I LOVE IT  
><strong>

**Oh, and for a review reply for loveneverdies: Firstly, thanks for that review, really touching. Secondly, you log in by typing in your email address where it says and your password where it says, and then you have to do this stupid code word at the bottom. Basically you just read the pitcure and type in what letters it says.  
><strong>

**If you're asking how to publish a story, then you just click 'Rules and Guidelines', scan to the bottom and click that you have read and agreed (lol). Then you go to Doc Manager and submit your doc (story from ur computer) and click edit if you want to. Then you go to 'New Story' and basically fill in the intructions.  
><strong>

**I think that's about it...  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chap!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14: JUST A BIT OF MURDER<strong>

Zane quickly dashed off into Miss Harris' office following close behind Cora. They burst through the door in a fury of anxiousness.

"MISS HARR-" they stopped short as they saw the room empty. "W-where is she?" Cora thought aloud.

"Obviously not here..." Zane mumbled.

"Check the top drawer." Cora said, and Zane slid it open to reveal stacks of papers. He searched around until his hand wrapped around a small machine...

"I got it!" he cheered, chucking it to Cora. She nodded, racing back out of the office. The two skidded to a stop around the crowds. Astro was still holding the boy by his throat, almost making him pass out. Cora took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"Astro!" she called. No answer. She held the dis-power machine up. "Don't make me use this!" Astro gave her a heavy glare. "Astro, let him go!"

"_Why_?"

Cora shuffled a bit upon hearing his voice. It had changed from his optimistic tone into a dark echoing pitch. The Black Core was starting to waft around him as Cora took another step forward.

"Because you don't hurt people! Astro, I know you wouldn't want to hurt anyone!" his face twitched a bit, his glare dropping. His arm trembled as he looked back to the boy, who's eyes were rolling up as his skin went white. Cora moved closer and closer.

"Let. Him. Go." Astro's breath began to shake slightly. "Astro..." everyone drew back as Astro dropped the kid, the black mist sucking back into him. The boy gasped in air as he lay sprawled on the floor for a few moments, his friends racing up to aid him. Astro held his head, collapsing against the row of lockers. The other teenagers took many steps back to avoid him. Cora just dropped the dis-power machine, quickly stepping over to him.

"Astro, are you okay?" Astro groaned, wiping his face over.

"Is HE okay?" the one from the group scoffed. "He almost killed me!" he choked. Cora gave him a look.

"He wouldn't of-"

"No..." Astro murmured. Cora turned to him. "No...I would of..." she frowned deeply, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Astro, you need to-"

"No, stay away from me," he quivered. She drew back.

"Huh?"

"Don't go near me..." what he said next made her eyes widen. "Don't go near me or it'll kill you..."

With that he sprinted down the hall and boosted out of the school yard.

* * *

><p>Astro sat with one knee pulled to his chest on top of the highest point of Metro City, looking over the buildings. He was trembling violently. "W-why would you do that?" he asked.<p>

_He was annoying you, wasn't he? I thought it might've been a favour._

"No..." Astro said sternly. "You were about to make me hurt Cora..."

_Ah yes, the girl who thought she liked you until she found out what you were..._

Astro felt a wave of anger pass through him. He wasn't sure if it was the black mist or himself remembering.

_Think about it. She going to let you DIE in that arena. _

"...true..." Astro hissed, eyes turning dark.

_And I wonder why she loves you now? Surely it couldn't be because your a hero or anything, and it gives her attention..._

Astro's breathing quickened as the black evolved him once again, taking him over without him struggling.

"And I know how to make her suffer..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, once more." Miss Harris paced back and forth in front of the crowd of anxious teenagers with the surrounding teachers. She laced her hands behind her back. "What happened?"<p>

"Astro went crazy!" Henna cried.

"Really freaky and stuff!" Zibby quivered.

"He tried to KILL ME!" yelped the boy. Miss Harris rubbed one eye shut, looking to them and coming to a halt.

"Okay, okay, enough over dramatizing-"

"No, Miss," Cora said sadly, stepping forward. She took a deep breath. "Astro had him by the throat-"

"See?" yelled another boy from the gang. "He almost killed Kony!" Harris held out her hands, signaling silence.

"Enough! What do you mean by 'had him by the throat'?"

"Astro was strangling a kid-" Ember mumbled, but was interrupted.

"What?" Harris was clearly shocked.

"He's evil!" yelled out one of the kids.

"No!" Cora turned to them, holding out her hands in reason. "It wasn't his fault-!"

"_Wasn't_ his fault?"

"Why would he try and murder someone then?!"  
>"I didn't even do anything!"<p>

"I know Astro wouldn't _want_ to hurt you!" Reno argued. "Your a major pain anyway!"

"Guys, I know why this is happening!" Conner silenced them all. The teachers glanced to him.

"Yes, Conner?" Mr Mustashio ushered. The nerd cleared his throat.

"Astro is right now being taken over by a Black Core. It's the thing that's been making the robots malfunction all over the city. Astro somehow has adapted to sucking the mist out of the machines but we think it's...I dunno, changing him..." the end of his speech caused everyone to brake out in nervous mutters.

"Well..." Mr Rikkly spluttered. "H-how long has he been a threat?"

"Never trusted that robot," Mrs Brand mumbled.

"SILENCE!" Miss Harris snapped. Everyone looked to her. "Cora, do you know where Astro is now?" Cora shook her head.

"No, he disappeared."

"So he could be anywhere?!" Kony screeched. "Who knows what he'll do next!" Cora drew daggers at him.

"Astro would never hurt anyone!" the gang snickered.

"Yeah right!"

"Not by his own will!"

As a small fight broke out, Miss Harris turned away with a growl and flipped out her phone. Dialing Tenma's number, she held it to her hear.

Tenma was in one of the many Ministry's labs, working with other scientists to try and extract any signs of the Black Core from the service bot or examine its' deep programming to find out how the Core infected its' mind. He cursed under his breath as he heard his mobile go off and quickly flipped it out.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now-"

"Mr Tenma?" Tenma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Harris? Is there a problem?"

"More like a crime scene. Your son has just attempted to strangle one of my students." The man blinked a couple of times, registering what she just said.

"E-excuse me?"

"Look, I don't know how or why, but Astro has been extremely violent in these past couple of days. He didn't want me to tell you, but he has reportedly threw a desk across a class room and now this." Tenma was pacing like mad, one hand to his temple.

"I...I didn't know..."

"I don't blame you. He seemed rather anti-social towards you in particular."

"M-me? Why?"

"I don't know! But some of his friends have urgent news they must report to you." Tenma's hope rose, hoping they knew more about the black mist then he did at the moment.

"Send them over here then."

"Tenma, it's still school hours-"

"This could be a matter of ending a great danger Harris! Send them over!"

Miss Harris sighed, snapping the phone shut and turning to the crowd. "Okay!" she shouted over them. "Who knows about this...what was it? Black Core?" Cora, Zane, Ember, Conner and Bruss stepped forward, glancing to each other. Miss Harris nodded. "Alright, Dr Tenma needs you down at the Ministry of Science, got it?"

"But..." Zane frowned. "Isn't it still school time-?"

"I AM AWARE OF THE TIMES, ZANE. Now leave before I keep you in anyway!" they nodded quickly and scampered out of the building, the sound of the teachers trying to calm the students down.

* * *

><p>Tenma let out a long sigh of relief when saw the five teenagers burst through the Ministry doors and ran up to him. "Thanks for the ticket out of school!" Zane gasped out, keeling over from running so fast. Tenma raised an eyebrow in fake amusement.<p>

"Miss Harris said you had an insight to this black mist problem."

"Accept it's not a mist, Mr Tenma," Cora said, worry etched into her face. Tenma cocked his head, frowning. She swallowed. "It's a Core." A few scientists in the lab perked their heads up at this.

"What?" Tenma asked, stunned. Conner nodded, stepping forward.

"We discovered that the black mist was inside Astro and thought that if it was a glitch then it still wouldn't of been able to compete with the Blue Core. So we realized that-"

"It was it's own kind..." Tenma groaned, wiping a hand over his face. He looked to them. "How long has he had the Black Core inside him?" they glanced to each other.

"Uhhh, a couple of days at least..." Bruss mumbled.

"Haven't you noticed the personality changes?" Cora asked. Tenma's eyes grew a bit distant at this, as if he was scanning though the entire contense of his brain. After a while he stamped his foot on the ground, cursing and burring his head in his hands with a long sigh. The teens raised an eyebrow to each other.

"Uhhh, Dr Tenma?" Bruss asked.

"My fault..." he groaned.

"Huh? How was it your fault?" Conner asked.

"I couldn't have really been anyone's fault..." Ember mumbled.

"No, I..." Tenma grimanced. "I didn't listen to him...I ignored him and shut him out." He was just about ready to knock himself out. "Again! God, how could've I made the SAME MISTAKE!" he paced in a circle, holding his head.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but we kinda got to find Astro before he kills something." Dr Tenma took a breath, looking to them and nodding.

"Right, right..." he strode across the lab, stopping at a large computer and scanning through the contense. "Do you have any information on how the Black Core got to Metro City?" he asked. They shook their heads, sitting in some of the chairs beside him.

"No, but we figured that someone must be behind it." Conner informed.

"_Someone_?" Tenma asked, eyes never leaving the screen as he attempted a tracking for Astro's signature.

"We're pretty sure. But we can't figure out who exactly would want robots to rebel against humans-"

"Or want to get their hands on a Core," Zane cut Cora off. Tenma sighed wearily.

"It is quite the mystery..." he mumbled. Bruss leaned over.

"How's the tracking going? Can you find him?" the man gave an annoyed look.

"No luck." They shared sighs and slumps in their seats.

"I'm gonna guess that the Black Core is blocking any signals..." Ember suggested. They nodded as Dr Elefun approached them.

"Bill? A scientist over heard everything and told me." He glanced to the red signals on the computer screen. "I'm guessing you can't find him."

"Nope, nothing." Tenma rose from his seat, pacing once more. "Elefun, I don't know what to do!"

"We could send the police after him?" Bruss shrugged.

"But Mr Downs wouldn't have any second thought about causing harm to Astro!" Tenma shook his head.

"Tenma, we have to consider the lives of other citizens!" Elefun reasoned. Tenma froze his eyes on him.

"Albert, I'm NOT letting them hurt him!"

"But what if someone gets hurt and he's the cause of it?" Elefun fought. "Then they would have the _right_ to hurt him! Tenma, don't be rational about this. The police could search the city quickly without trackers!" he looked him in the eyes for a long time. "You know I'm right." Tenma inhaled through his nose.

"Fine," he muttered. "Get Mr Downs on the line and tell him to try and find Astro." Elefun gave a solid nod, exiting the room. "But tell them not to attack!" he called after.

* * *

><p>Mr Jade walked through the apartment building, tugging his collar of his jacket and clenching a mug of warm coffee in his hand. He smiled to Mrs Jade who was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Cora's a little late..." she mumbled to herself. He nodded, taking a long sip.<p>

"She probably went over Zane's place or something," he comforted. She nodded, continuing to chop vegetables on the marble counter. Mr Jade smiled and proceeded out of the room and onto the balcony. He took a peaceful breath in, looking over the grand city.

Little did he expect something to wrap around his arms and yank him right off the balcony and into the air.

He only had time to gasp as he saw his coffee mug slip from his grasp and plummet below as his legs dangled fifty meters off the ground. He waved his arms everywhere, letting out yells of complaints but barley able to speak over the wind that wrapped around him. All of a sudden he was thrown onto the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Metro City. He pulled his jacket back into place with a red flustered face that was boiling with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screeched, darting his head around. Nothing. He breathed heavily, glancing above him. The same results- just the slowly darkening sky. He frowned, shakily getting to his feet and grasping onto a small radio tower that was struck onto the building for support. Suddenly he heard something- or rather someone- land behind him. He twisted around with a gasp. Nothing.

Becoming scared, he made his way to the edge of the roof, clenching the metal bars for a support. The wind swished his balding hair across the side of his cheeks as he whipped his head around at footsteps.

"W-who's there?" he quivered. He turned around...

To come face to face with two dark eyes and a spiked head of hair.

Astro darted forward and gripped the front of his jacket, lifting him off the air with one arm. Mr Jade kicked at him, a scowl across his face. "ASTRO? LET GO OF ME YOU PEICE OF JUNK!" Astro didn't respond, only standing at the very edge of the building and holding the struggling man all the way over it. Mr Jade looked down and let out a screech. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed, now clenching his wrist in case the delirious robot decided to let go.

"I'm going to let you see how I feel..." the man's ears flinched at the echoing voice. "You know...always trying to hold onto something...something that you feel could save your life..."

He suddenly let Jade drop a bit, making him yell out in alert.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Only...for that trust to get weaker..."

Astro let him drop more.

"I DEMAND YOU!"

"And weaker..."

He dropped him that much further.

"AHHH! ARE YOU LOOSING A WIRE OR SOMETHING?!"

"Until..." a smirk slithered across Astro's face. Mr Jade took one glace at him and he froze up. That smirk...it was too evil. Too freaky. Too god damn _scary_.

"It finally..."

"DON'T..." he gasped, the evening winds plastering his skin to his skull. "YOU WOULDN'T..."

"...Drops..." Mr Jade let out a whimper as he saw Astro's grip slowly slip off the cotton of his jacket.

All until a bright search light shone on them.

Hissing, Astro covered his eyes from the light and looked to see a police helicopter hovering a few meters from him. Mr Downs could be seen through the glass frame. "ASTRO," he boomed through the loud speaker. "REALESE HIM. WE HAVE PERMISSION TO TAKE YOU INTO OUR CUSTODY." Astro narrowed his eyes at this, the Black Core starting to hovering around him. He snapped his head around to a fleet of police officers burst out of an opening stair well with guns loaded, beginning to surround him. Astro let out a growl, taking a step from the edge and dropping Mr Jade. He let out a yelp, just barely grabbing onto the edge of the building and pulling himself up.

"If you fight against us," one of the officers called, "we WILL shoot!" Astro flinched around at them all, hate in his features.

"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed at them. They didn't flinch. He let off an annoyed look, angling his feet. With a small jump he attempted to boost into the sky, only for a net to be shot from the helicopter, wrapping around him and sending him to the ground.

Astro tackled with it until a massive shock wave of electricity made him cry out in pain. "AHHH! LET ME GO!" he cried. He kept screaming until his power circuits couldn't handle anymore and he fell limp, eyes slowly closing.

The officers etched towards him cautiously, still wondering if it was safe or not. Mr Jade had no problem with this, jumping to his feet with a twisted scowl.

"That thing tied to KILL ME!" he yelled, pointing to a now unconscious Astro.

"Sir, we need you to step away-"

"I hope the next stop for that piece of trash is the incinerator!" he continued. "I THROW HIM IN THERE MYSELF!"

The squad watched as he was led away in a fury of complaints. Mr Downs sighed, looking at the humanoid robot with disappointment. He twisted a small ear piece. "Tenma?" he addressed.

"_Yes_?"

"We got him," he muttered, watching the police undo the net and wrap handcuffs around Astro's wrists and ankles. "But he's worse then we thought..." he heard an uncomfortable shuffle on the other end of the line.

"_How so_?" Downs signaled the pilot to turn the helicopter back to the Ministry.

"Just let Miss Cora know that we got some pretty interesting news for her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Astro: *scribbling on papers and chucking them into a bin* HMMM...<strong>

**Me: Working on apology letters to Cora?**

**Astro: Thanks to you, yep.  
><strong>

**Me: LOL hows that workin for ya?  
><strong>

**Astro: I dunno, how's this. 'Dear Cora, I'm sorry for amost throwing you dad off a thirty sotry building the other day-  
><strong>

**Me: No.  
><strong>

**Astro: GOD DAMMIT  
><strong>

**Thank you to reviewers, you guys mean alot :D  
><strong>


	15. Survival

**No internet at my dads equals long chapters! :D  
><strong>

**I want to thanks ALL OF YOU BECAUSE I BROKE 100 REVIEWS! I am estatic! **

**Oh, and you know about that thing I said how I would send Astro Boy 2 to IMAGI studios? Well, they kinda shut down. They only support other companies now as they're no longer a stand alone studio. This is because they lost too many employes because they lost too much money and didn't pay them.  
><strong>

**I sent it anyway because I'm annoying like that ;D  
><strong>

**Enjoy this chapter...if you wanna...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15: SURVIVAL<strong>

Tenma's brow furrowed as he approached his robot son, strapped to a table in a large lab. It was the most secure lab in the Ministry and many scientists stood around and watched with Cora and the others watching from outside. Tenma took a breath as Elefun came up beside him.

"I have no idea what to do..." he said helplessly, rubbing his temple.

"The Black Core is on a continuous battle against the Blue Core. At least that's what I can summon from the situation." Elefun mumbled.

"We need a sample of the Core or we'll never know how to stop it!" one of the scientists cried.

"No, Zoran is infected by it as well and it didn't let us open her chest hatch. The Black Core is very efficient when it comes to survival." Tenma stroked his chin.

"We have to shut it off before it destroys something!" another scientist said. All accept Tenma and Elefun nodded in agreement.

"No!" he yelled in defense. "W-we can't!"

"Then how do you suppose we get the Cores?" a female worker asked. "If the Black Core relies on a working host then shutting his systems off or removing his A.I chip will be the only solution!"

Cora slammed her fist on a desk, hearing everything. She began pacing frantically. "They can't do that!" she growled.

"Think about it!" Bruss said. "If he's completely un-functional then the Core would have no reason to stay in his body!"

"What's next then?" Zane asked. "Tearing him apart?!"

Tenma was trying to reason with the other scientists. "But what if-" he was cut off by Astro letting out a groan, arms straining against the bonds that kept him restrained. They all took a step back as black electricity clicked over his body.

_Astro looked around, but couldn't see anything. He was in a sea of black, lashes of it slithering around his limbs and through his head. "LET ME GO!" he shouted out into the depths. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME RESTRAINED FOREVER!"_

_"Oh, but it's just getting to the interesting part..." the voice seethed._

Tenma kneeled down to him, placing a palm on his forward. "Astro? Astro! Astro, can you hear me?" the robot continued to groan, head nudging from side to side.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. _

_"You're sending your own mind away?" the voice laughed. Astro ripped his arm away from a rope of black._

_"You are NOTHING like me! I wouldn't want to hurt anyone!" more snaking lashes of black whipped out, wrapping around his legs and middle._

_"Really? NO ONE? Any particular people you'd like to smash?" Astro's brow creased for a few seconds, his thoughts lost. He quickly shook his head, kicking the black away._

_"No! I do NOT DISTROY THINGS!"_

Tenma's eyes widened as the black leaping from his chest got stronger. Astro struggled against the cuffs, legs straining. Cora, Bruss and Conner pressed their noses up against the glass. "Oh no..." Cora whimpered. "It's coming again..."

The scientist grew alert, leaping back. Elefun grabbed Tenma's shoulder. "Bill! Watch out!" Tenma pushed him off, looking at Astro's face as it pulled into one of determination.

"No...he's...fighting it," he realized.

"TENMA! Turn his systems off!"

"No!" he stood and faced them. "Don't you see? Astro's mind is the only thing keeping it from taking over his body! If we take out his A.I chip then the Black Core would have total power!" they all shielded their faces as Astro let out a scream and the Black Core let out a massive lash of energy, almost braking the lab table.

_"Think about it...Stone...Hamegg...you sure you wouldn't want to let them have a piece of their own medicine?" the voice croaked. Astro stopped struggling for a second._

_"N-no...they got what they deserved..." he heard an eerie chuckle._

_"Really, Toby? Really?" Astro snapped his head around, eyes turning to slits._

_"DON'T call me that..." he hissed._

_"Oh? A little touchy on that topic? The fact that you were a COPY? Then your own FARTHER cast you out! HA! That must of been a slap in the face!" more black ran up Astro's arm, enveloping him in darkness. He didn't struggle. He didn't move. All he could think about was the rage._

Diabolos smiled at his large computer as he typed down the last bit of the source code with a sly grin. "Alright Blue Core...come to papa..."

Tenma and the rest of the scientists took cover as an out burst of Black and Blue Core leapt out from Astro's chest, smashing the lab table with thundering bolts erupting as each coloured rope collided. Astro's eyes snapped open, shining a deep ebony with a glow around him. Ripping the cuffs from him he sat up, glancing around.

The group of teenager's eyes widened at the scene and they let out gasps. "Holy!" Zane scrunched up his hair as alarms began to go off over their heads. Conner went over to open the lab door but Ember shot out a hand.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR," she ordered firmly.

"W-what do we do?" Bruss whimpered.

"Who do we call?" Zane asked.

"Those alarms go straight to the police force," Cora said. "We just have to wait till they come..."

Tenma slowly got to his feet, dusting his lab coat off. "A-Astro?" he called. The energy flickered and sucked back into the small robot as his head snapped over to him. Elefun was slowly edging towards the exit doors as he slid off the lab table, eyes never leaving Tenma's. Tenma took a small step towards him. "Astro?"

Astro simply walked at a steady pace, eyes flickering between brown and black with a glowing mist wafting around him. Tenma took another step towards him.

"Bill?" Elefun called. "Bill, I don't think you should get too close..." Tenma didn't listen to him as Astro came to a stop in front of him, looking up to his face with rage-stricken eyes. Tenma slowly frowned at him.

"Astro, are you al-" he never finished when the boy darted forward, wrapping a hand around his throat. The scientists let out gasps of horror as Astro lifted his farther into the air, slamming him against the wall.

"Bill!" Elefun cried. Tenma scraped at Astro's hands, gasping for breath.

"You are NOT my farther..." Astro hissed. "You created me for no reason other then your own selfish mistakes..." Tenma looked deeply at him.

"I d-didn't t-think things t-through-"

"WHAT, SO YOU REGRET CREATING ME?!" Astro screamed at him. Tenma gasped in air as the grip around his throat got tighter.

"We gotta help him," Cora said simply, walking over to the lab doors.

"Cora- WAIT!" the rest of the group tagged after her.

"I'm...I-I-I'm s-s...s-sorry..." Tenma wheezed out. Astro's face wobbled a bit, but he quickly regained himself.

"TOO...LATE..."

"Astro!" Astro glared over to his five friends standing in the door way. Elefun quickly began pushing them back out the door.

"This is not the time to be heroic, children," he told.

"No..." they all flicked their heads over to Astro as he dropped Tenma to the ground. The man keeled over, coughing and spluttering as he tried to regain his breath. "Let them try and be _heroes_..." he smiled, stepping towards them. The other scientists quickly scampered out the lab, screaming and running to exit the Ministry.

"Astro," Zane quivered, holding out a hand. "Don't do this. This isn't you."

"I disagree," Astro smirked.

"Don't let it control you Astro!" he yelled at him, slowly backing away with the group. "Fight it!" he was about to reply when his head suddenly snapped straight forward, eyes growing wide.

"Destination..." he mumbled. Cora cautiously edged closer.

"A-Astro?"

"Have to...get to...my destination..." with that he quickly leapt into the air, activating his rocket boots and smashing through the building. With a shower down of dust he disappeared from sight.

Elefun coughed hoarsely, running over to Tenma. The group quickly followed after him, kneeling down to the Minister. "Dr Tenma, are you alright?" Bruss asked. Tenma took a breath, nodding and shakily getting to his feet.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine..." his words meant one thing but his scared tone said another. "Where has Astro gone?" he asked. They all looked to each other.

"We don't know," Cora told.

"He was saying that be had to get to a destination..." Conner mumbled with a shrug. "I have no idea." They were interrupted by two police officers sprinting into the lab, leaping over broken pieces of debris and kicking up dust.

"What took you so long?" Bruss snapped. "The alarms have stopped going for twenty minutes now!"

"Sorry Sir!" the officer barked, coming to a stop. "The city has had alot of distress calls in the past few minutes." They all tilted their heads.

"Huh? For what?" Cora asked. The two police members shared a glance.

"Uhhh, robot issues..." one mumbled. Tenma stepped forward.

"Astro?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"No Sir! Robot's in general!" Elefun frowned.

"In general? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Robot's have begun to attack the citizens Sir!" their eyes widened.

"_Excuse me_?" Tenma gaped.

* * *

><p>Z was sitting on the couch with one hand cupped over her mouth as her eyes scanned over the program on the TV. A news reporter was standing the middle of the city square explaining a rather disastrous scene. Robot's were malfunctioning everywhere, whether it was slamming their heads on letter boxes and tables or trying to rip apart everything in sight.<p>

"_As you can see, a terrifying sight has laid upon Metro City tonight!_" the blonde woman yelled to the camera. "_Robots everywhere have malfunctioned due to this black mist which the Ministry has just claimed to be a Black __**Core**__!_" Z's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness..." she whispered, aghast.

She was thrown off her thoughts by a sudden pain. She frowned deeply, touching her stomach lightly. She shrugged it off, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. She gasped and fell against the counter as the pain struck again, stronger this time. She rubbed her stomach fondly as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to end. After a few seconds it did and she welcomes the relief with a deep breath.

"Oh no..." she whispered. She broke into an intense run, looking around the flat. "Orrin!" she called. "Orrin!" she slid to a stop in the dining room as the sight of the sleek robot made her smile. "Orrin! I was looking for you!" she gasped. The frowned as the robot didn't move, looking straight ahead. She stepped over to him. "Orrin?" she called softly. Still nothing. A growing worry inside her, she lightly tapped him on the back. Orrin quickly looked to her, his normally blue eyes and mouth glitching to black. Z took a step back. "No Orrin...not you too..."

The robot rolled towards her with head low. Z's face turned white and she back herself up against the wall. "Orrin...don't!" she quivered. She held her hands up to shield her face from him, but frowned as Orrin began to glitch. She watched as his holographic face turned back to normal blue for a few seconds.

"Miss...Miss Z?" he asked. Her face lightened.

"Orrin? Orrin, it's me! It's me!" she reached out to him but he drew back.

"I-I-I can't go near you...can't hurt Master..." Z frowned as Orrin rolled further and further away from her, approaching the glass framed wall.

"Orrin..." Z quivered.

"Mustn't harm Master...Mustn't harm Master..." the glitches kept going as he rolled further and further away from her.

"Orrin, the window," Z told him.

"Mustn't harm Master..."

"Orrin, watch out for the window!"

"Mustn't hurt Master...Mustn't harm Master..."

"ORRIN!" Z screamed at him. "YOU'RE GOING TO FALL FROM THE-"

**SMASH!**

Orrin rolled straight through the window, falling from the room. Z let out a cry, racing over the window and looking as Orrin fell for the last three stories and smashed on the pavement, causing passing people to screech and duck out of the way. The woman fell her knees in misery. "Orrin!" she mourned. She suddenly keeled over as the pain hit her again, strongest its ever been.

"Oww..." she whimpered. She slowly got to her feet, clenching her stomach. She hobbled over to the door. "Not now..." she murmured. "No, not now!"

* * *

><p>Tenma, Elefun and the group burst out into the streets and glanced around at the hell that was rising. Robots were destroying everything, attacking people and self-destructing at any second. "Well, this is an improvement," Ember mumbled, watching the screaming people take cover.<p>

"Where do we go?" Cora asked, looking around.

"I need to get back to my lab at the flat," Tenma told, craning his head around.

"Why?" Zane asked, frowning.

"Zoran has some Black Core inside her, but instead of controlling her it's shut her down. I think that if I tried harder I could extract a sample of the Black Core small enough to track Astro." Elefun nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tenma looked down to himself before flipping out his phone. "It's a _really_ bad time right now so-"

"The baby's coming." Tenma blinked for a moment before frowning.

"...Who is this?"

"BILL! The baby is coming! Like, now!" Tenma's eyes grew as big as saucers and he almost fell over from shock.

"W-what? W-when?"

"NOW!" Z yelled.

"Oh my god," Tenma took deep breaths, darting his head around. "W-well just get Orrin to drive you to the-"

"Orrin's dead!" Z wailed.

"WHAT?"

"He was malfunctioning and he threw himself out the window!" she cried from the other end.

"Darn it..." he cursed. "Where are you?"

"Walking down Kings Street."

"I'll be there in no time, Z, don't worry." He snapped the phone closed. Everyone stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Bruss asked.

"The baby's coming..." he mumbled.

"Huh?" Tenma turned to Elefun.

"Albert, I need you to take them to my apartment while I go find Z, okay?" Elefun nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure she's safe." Tenma gave him a solid nod before quickly running around the corner of the building. Elefun looked to the group of teenagers and they looked back with a worried look. "Common," he pulled out his car keys and walked up to a hover car along the side walk, "we've got to get going."

* * *

><p>Astro flew across the Surface, flying in between junk mounds and keeping in one direction. He wasn't sure of where he was going, but all he knew was that he had to get there fast.<p>

_"Stop bringing back the past..." Astro hissed._

_"Not when it's the core of your anger..." the voice chuckled. Astro ripped the black ropes off him._

_"I would never want to hurt my farther!"_

_"Obviously you would, because the rage is still there." Astro kicked and thrashed._

_"STOP USING ME!" the black came surging back, wrapping around him so he couldn't move and lashing around his mouth. "You really are SO annoying..."_

* * *

><p>Cora winced as another car crashed into a street lamp, the robot in the driver's seat malfunctioning and jolting. Elefun was sure to swerve the car from left to right to dodge every disturbance on the road which sent the teens in the back seats to slam into each other. Zane let out a groan as Bruss slammed into him. "Ow! Watch it!" he complained.<p>

"Not my fault!"

"Dr Elefun, how long until we get there?" Cora asked.

"Not that far away now," he said, sight never leaving the road.

"No offence, but who cares if we can track Astro?" Bruss grumbled. They all looked to him with wide eyes. "I mean, even if we could restrain him or something, he's still going to be evil! We can't stop the Black Core!"

"But if we are able to gather a sample of it then we could examine the possible flaws or weaknesses in its structure." Elefun pointed out, gripping the wheel as they turned around the corner. "There must be _something_ that can stop it..." they shared worried glances.

The car pulled up to the apartment building and they all quickly got out. They sprinted through the crumbling lobby and into the elevator. After a few anxious seconds of the light flickering on and off they raced down the hall and burst through the flat door. "Lab's this way," Elefun motioned. It wasn't long before they all were pushing past each other to be the first into the lab, where Zoran still lay upon the table, unconscious. But what was really eye bulging was that none other than Reno was leaning over her open chest hatch and picking at the Core with two tweezers.

"RENO?" they all exclaimed. Reno jolted, head snapping up to them.

"Oh! H-hi guys..." he scratched behind his ear awkwardly. Elefun frowned.

"Reno? Who is this?"

"A guy from school," Cora mumbled. "Someone who SHOULDN'T be in here." Reno hunched his shoulders meekly.

"Sorry I kind broke in, but I figured if Astro was infected by the Black Core then Zoran would be too and then I figured that she would be in here...so I figured I'd brake in...but I didn't figure you'd show up..." they smiled, shaking their heads.

"Hey, how'd you get her chest hatch open?" Zane asked. "Tenma said he couldn't."

"Well," Reno started, "I hacked into her system. The Black Core right now is just...there. It's not doing anything, really. So I just scanned her functions and found a small groove along the lines of the hatch opening and clicked it in with these-" he held up the narrow tools in each of his hands with a smile. "Simple, really." They all blinked.

"Reno, that's amazing," Elefun praised. Reno shrugged modestly. They all looked over to Zoran's Core, which was an amazing blur of blue, white and black.

"Whoa..." Cora cooed.

"Awesome colours," Bruss smiled.

"Why is it like that?" Ember asked.

"Well," Elefun rubbed his chin, "Zoran is powered by a mix of Blue Core and normal electricity. The black is obviously the Black Core."

"How do we extract it?" Cora asked, leaning over the table. Reno reached out and picked at it with the tweezers again, brow creasing.

"I was just starting to attempt it." He said as the thin metal swirled the shining Cores. They all watched as he tried to pluck the black from the orb, and on the third try he successfully lifted a string of the Black Core for all to see.

"Perfect." He grinned. Cora ducked over to a lab table and grabbed a test tube and chucked it over to Reno. He gave her a nod, dropping it in and closing Zoran's chest hatch back closed.

"Okay, now for the tracking..."

* * *

><p>Simon tapped his fingers against each other with nervousness as he watched the large tracking dot upon the screen blink its way closer to their destination.<p>

"Sir, what are you planning to do with the robot once you've obtained it?" he asked with a wavering voice. Diabolos looked up from examining the fragment of the Black Core.

"That robot has a mixture of Blue Core and an advanced version of that inside of him. He's the perfect power source." He went back to his work. Simon frowned, taking a step towards him.

"Power source? For what?"

"A far greater machine," the Professor smiled, dropping the Core back into the metal container and locking it into a secure place. Before Simon could ask another question, they heard a loud smash coming from the other end of the fortress. They looked to each other with a frown.  
>"W-what was that?" Simon quivered. Diabolos pushed past him, barging into the main area of the front of his house with his assistant following quickly behind.<p>

Standing there around a pile of debris where the front door should be was...Astro. Black surrounded him like a thick blanket and he stared straight ahead as if nothing else around him mattered, his pitch black eyes empty.

Simon blinked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Diabolos simply smirked, eyes sparkling.

"Phase one of plan complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: PLAN? O0O WHAT PLAN?!<strong>

**Astro: Storm...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COMES UP WITH THE IDEAS.**

**Me: I know but THAT was just uncalled for.**

**Astro: *face palm***

**Me: AND Z IS HAVING THE BABY! OH NOS! WILL SHE MAKE IT! AND WHAT ABOUT ZORAN! SHE'S STILL KNOCKED OUT!**

**Astro: Storm-**

**Me: SHE MIGHT DIE! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! DIABOLOS IS SO MEAN! *hugs* YOU MUST FIGHT THE BLACK CORE OR IT WILL CONTORL YOU AND-**

**Astro: *knocks out***


	16. Old Faces, New Faces

**Hey gwyz! :D  
><strong>

**So, firstly I'm gonna say thanks to NJ7009. DAMMIT I ALWAYS SPELL FATHER WRONG *crosses arms*  
><strong>

**Anyway, THANKS ALSO TO AstroGirl101 and StarSpangledRobotLover for helping with this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16: OLD FACES, NEW FACES<strong>

Tenma finally spotted Z, leaning against an apartment building and clenching her stomach. "Z!" he called. She looked to him and sighed with relief.

"Bill!" she cried. He swooped up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Common, I'll take you to the hospital."

For a few minutes they walked through the back streets of the city to avoid any destruction. The citizens were quickly beginning to gather into the massive safe houses just outside of the city on the Surface. Logan had ordered the concrete double-binded sheds to be created soon after the BlackBott and everyone was defiantly glad he did.

Entering into the pristine white walled hospital they flinched as the doors closed behind them along with triple locks clicking. A nurse ran up to them with a flustered face.

"Dr Tenma!" she said, surprised. "What beings you here?"

"A-aren't you all supposed to get to the safe house?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Too many injuries. We can keep the hospital under surveillance and its binded pretty good-"

**SLAM!**

They all jolted as a service bot crashed into the double doors and bounced off, flinching aggressively as the black enveloped it. Z let out a groan. "I-I need Z in a room right away," Tenma said, handing her to the nurse. "She's in labor."

"Oh my god," she murmured. She looked to many other nurses and doctors racing past. "I NEED A TEAM IN WARD 5 NOW!" she looked to Tenma. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." He nodded. "Damn, you sure got timing..." she smiled. Z clenched her stomach, face turning white.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

><p>The group watched anxiously as Dr Elefun dropped the tiny slither of the Black Core into the control desk. A large screen flickered up which showed a vast map of Metro City and the surrounding Surface. "Please work..." Cora whispered to herself. "Please work, please work..."<p>

To everyone's relief, a highlighted blue path scorched its way across the screen to come to a stop somewhere along the Surface.

"There!" Conner cheered, pointing. Cora flipped out her phone, holding it up to the map and taking a screen shot.

"Got it," she said surely. Elefun gave a nod to them all.

"Alright, now you all have to go find Astro." He told firmly.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Zane asked. Elefun shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's far too much to be done here. I'm going to try and discover any weaknesses of the Black Core for when you find Astro. I'll try and find a way to get Zoran awake as well..." they all glanced to the sleeping robot for a second with worried faces. Reno frowned for a second at the glow coming from the open chest hatch. He stepped over to the lab table.

"Wait a minute..." he walked up to her. His eyes widened at the sight of her Core. Blue swirled in with white. No black. "Huh?"

"What is it, Reno?" Cora asked, gliding up to him. She looked as shocked as him. "W-where did the Black Core go?"

"What? The Black Core's gone?" the rest of them surrounded Zoran, confused.

"The Core must be able to travel on its own..." Elefun mumbled. Bruss jolted suddenly to a chill going down his spine. He spun around to see a snaking rope of black disappear into a wall grid, taking the cold feeling with it.  
>"Over there!" he called, gaining everyone's attention.<p>

"What's up?" Zane asked.

"Black Core!" Bruss explained. "I just saw it disappear inside that grid!" everyone's eyes widened.

"Where did it go?" Conner quivered. "It could be polluting the minds of thousands of robots AS WE SPEAK!"

"I don't think so," Reno gave a thinking glance. "If the Black Core has left Zoran after we mentioned performing tests on it, then it probably would retreat to where it feels safest..."

"And that would be?" Conner asked.

"Back to its host..." Elefun caught on. Cora's face scrunched with worry.

"Astro..." she whispered. They all looked back to Zoran. Her chest was starting to rise and fall as if she was just sleeping, yet she still wasn't waking up.

"Will she be alright?" Zane asked.

"I'l have to run a few check overs, but we're running out of time." Elefun said, voice overflowing with seriousness. "If we don't find a way to stop the Black Core soon, all the robots in Metro City will malfunction. Who knows- this thing could spread to the rest of the world." They took in every word, running over to the large lab doors.

"Don't worry! We'll find Astro!" Cora said.

"Hurry!" Elefun called after.

"We will!" Bruss yelled back. Elefun nodded as the doors sealed shut, glancing to the Black Core sample with a sigh.

"It must have a weakness somehow..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't hot wire it?!" Zane complained. Cora looked up from under the sleek dash board, blowing a pink streak from her face.<p>

"I can't, okay? I told you before- I can only hot wire my own car!" they shared groans.

"Well..." Ember mumbled. "We're doomed."

"But we gotta save the day like all the other times!" Zoran cried.

"Here," Reno said calmly, helping Cora out of the car. "Let me try." As Reno got to work on getting the car started, Conner took a glance around at the rubble filled streets, littered with burning robot pieces and crashed cars.

"What a dump," he coughed.

"Tell me about it." Zane crossed his arms.

"Almost done there Reno?" Conner asked, leaning against the car door.

"Almost..." he mumbled back.

**VROOM...VROOM...**

All their eyes lit up to the sound of the engine coming the life. Achingly the car slowly began to hover over the ground and one light flickered on.

"Done!" Reno grinned, sliding up and into the drivers seat.

"Hey, I wanna drive!" Bruss growled.

"I'm driving!" Zane challenged. The two boys came nose to nose.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Guys!" they both glanced to Cora. "Reno can drive! Geeze, you're like a bunch of toddlers!" with meek glances they all piled into the car and sped off for the Surface.

* * *

><p>Diabolos circled an idle Astro with a satisfied smirk. Astro stood there with the Black Core wavering around him, a dark scowl never leaving his face. "So..." Diabolos smiled. "This is the great child robot everyone is so fussed about..." he raised an eyebrow. "Rather pathetic up close."<p>

Simon let out a yelp as Astro swiftly reached out an arm to clench Diabolos' throat, only for the professor to whip out a small white remote and press down on a large button. Just like that, Astro stopped in his tracks. The mist grew thicker as Diabolos let off a chuckle. "Feisty today."

"I-is it dangerous?" Simon quivered, inching closer.

"Incredibly," Diabolos said with ease. "Luckily I have this." He gestured to the remote in his hand. "I've been tinkering with it for a while now," he explained. "With the sample of the Black Core I now know every twist and turn of the substance which also enables me to control it."

Simon gave a shaky nod. "V-very good S-Sir..." he eyed Astro as he slowly grinded his head to move a bit, facing Diabolos.

"LET...ME...GO..." he hissed through his teeth. The man let out a laugh.

"Attitude? Seriously? You really are a 'wonder' of the universe." With that he turned on his heels, headed to the lab. He tossed the remote to Simon who caught it briskly. "Simon, make sure it doesn't brake anything."

"Ah-Sir!" the lanky adult winced at the sound of the heavy lab door closing. With shaking knees he looked back to Astro, who was giving the darkest glare he'd ever experienced, with his eye piercing into his soul. He shrunk down. _This_ _isn't_ _going_ _to_ _end well..._

* * *

><p>Reno forced the bashed up car to move faster along the junk filled path of the Surface. Every few seconds he would glance over to Cora's phone as she held it up for him to check the map.<p>

"Hopefully it's not much further..." he mumbled. Zane rested his head on his chin.

"Do you think the others are doing okay?" he asked. "You know...Zibby, Sludge, Widget, the Blondies..."

"I'm sure they're fine." Cora smiled to him. Reno swerved the car around a junk mound.

"Well, the best we can hope for is that Dr Elefun finds a way to stop the Black Core." They all nodded in agreement.

For a few minutes they drove in silence, the car bobbing along the rubble. Reno took one more glance to the phone before taking another swerve around another junk mound, but his eyes widened at the sight of three shadows up ahead. They all squinted, leaning forward.

"What are those...?" Conner asked.

"ZOMBIES!" Bruss cried, clenching Ember's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"We're dead."

"No..." Reno turned the car light up to hyper beam. The yellow glow illuminated the disturbance along the path to show that in fact was a group of robots.

...Robots with black mist covering every inch of them.

They lurched at the car as it came closer. "AHHH!" they all screamed and ducked down as they ran over them, jolting harshly as they felt the twisted metal skeletons scrape underneath. The car spun once before power sliding straight into a thick pile of compressed junk.

Reno coughed and strained his seat belt off and glancing around. He squinted his eyes, but to no avail. He couldn't see anything. It took him a few seconds to realize the car was filled with black smoke. Spluttering he fell out of the seat, tumbling along the dirty ground with a grunt.

He looked as the others came toppling out of the car in the same state, rubbing their eyes and coughing. Bruss climbed to his feet and glanced to the car just as its lights faded out and it crash onto the ground in a wave of dust.

"Great," he growled, kicking the side of it. "Now we're stuck here!" Cora groaned, rubbing her back.

"I dunno...we can still walk?"

"Walk all over the Surface? NO WAY!"

"Hey," Zane said, "me and Cora know the Surface like the back of our hand. We'll find our way." Cora huffed, pulling out her phone and rubbing the screen on her sleeve.

"Well, I for one have never been in this part of the Surface. And it's the dead of night. And we have no food. Or water...or light."

"Way to help the mood." Zane raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to be TRAPPED out here!" Bruss wailed. Reno rolled his eyes at the many complaints that arose. He craned his head around, eyes narrowing at his surroundings. A maze of junk piles and twisted metal surrounded them with no sure way to tell where they were. But something caught his eye...a small burning glow shining in the distance.

"Hey!" he called, turning to the group. They continued to argue about the situation. He huffed. "HEY!"

"WHAT?" they all yelled. He stuck his thumb in the direction of the small light.

"I found something."

Quickly they all stepped over to him, eying the sighting. "A house?" Cora asked. It was responded with a shrug.

"I say that's our best chance of finding some sort of transportation." Reno reasoned.

"But what if its more crazy robots?" Conner asked.

"He's right." Zane said. "You don't really get houses all the way out here..."

"I still think it's worth a shot." Cora began climbing over trash as she headed towards the light. Reno nodded, following after her.

"Common. We gotta stick together." The rest of the group slowly shuffled after, nervous at the different sounds that echoed through the night.

"If you don't get many houses out here, then we're pretty lucky." Conner smiled. Ember glanced to him with a smirk.

"Or it's a creepy serial killer." She smugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. Conner could only whimper.

As the group trampled over garbage mounds and around more tremendous hills, they finally slumbered up to where their walking ended. Cora was right- it was a house. A small house, but a well constructed one never the less. It's thick walls closed in dusty windows and an iron door. Beside it was a garage and old boxed plants and kitchen ware littered the front. A bright porch light was shining brightly.

"Well..." Cora rubbed the back of her neck. "They have a garage, so they have a car..."

"Yeah, but who is 'they'?" Ember mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Only one way to find out!" Zane grinned, running up to the front door. Their eyes all widened.

"ZANE, WAIT!" he gripped the handle and pulled the heavy door open with a grunt. They all screeched to a stop half way in the door way, tensing. Reno took a glance around the small room- a patchy couch with a small pot belly fire in the corner and numerous tools and mugs along the carpet.

"...Hello?" he called quietly.

"WHO'S THERE?" came the rather annoyed voice from the other end of the house. No one had the guts to respond. But Cora and Zane just looked to each other with a deep frown.

"That voice..." Cora mumbled. Zane nodded at her line of thought. They all stiffened at the sight of the owner of the house, barging into the small living room.

"Who in the world-?" the man broke off as his sight laid upon the teenagers. Thier eyes widened. Cora and Zane pushed forward, frowning.

"H..._Hamegg_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: BWHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFE! I'M SO EVIL!<strong>

**Astro: -.-**

**Me: Hey Astro!**

**Astro: WHAT?**

**Me: you got mail!**

**Astro:...what?**

**Me: You have sum messages ^^**

**Astro:...go on.**

**Me: *swipes on reading glasses* AHEM, dragonrobotgirl says, "Don't let the Black Core control you like this any longer! You have to fight it!"**

**Astro: WORKING ON IT.**

**Black Astro: HEHEHE...UNLIKELY...**

**Me: O.O... also Luna Locket says thanks to you for knocking me out.**

**Astro & Black Astro: LOOOOOOL**

**Me: -.-**


	17. Phase Two

**Hello fellow being who aswel wished they lived in Metro City.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but...writers block -.- it SUCKS. I'll take sickness over writers block any day. On the lighter news it's SCHOOL HLIDAYS FOR ME! So MORE WRITING TIME! And I'm also so touched by all the reviews :') thanks guys. It really does mean alot.  
><strong>

**Enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>17: PHASE TWO<strong>

"Kids?" came the just as shocked remark. Hamegg's eyes scanned over each of them as he frowned. "What...what the hell are you doing all the way out here?!" Cora and Zane stepped forward, the stun slowly bleeding into rage.

"_Us_?" Zane seethed.

"What about YOU?!" Cora snapped. Hamegg's face became soft as he stared at the hurt faces in front of him.

"Now, now, kids-"

"You abandoned us!" Zane yelled. "How could you do that?! To Sludge, to Widget- to Grace!" the man shrunk down at the emotion swimming in the young boy's tone, not seeing any way out of the conversation by arguing.

"Are they alright?" he asked softly, only causing the teen to be more enraged.

"You would know if you even VISITED! What happened? You tried to kill Tenma but when your plan doesn't succeed you try and find another dark rock to crawl under?!" as the two stared in silence for a few moments Reno came forward.

"He tried to kill...Dr Tenma? What! Why!"

"Because he's a selfish, ignorant, self centered piece of-!"

"HAMEGG," Cora and Zane growled, teeth grinding. He glanced to them and backed down.

"Look...I'm sorry I left you like that, kids." His eyes fell, stricken with guilt. He plunked down on the squeaky couch. "When I took part in trying to destroy Tenma which almost led to the destruction of Zoran and Astro, I..." he sighed deeply. "Well, I couldn't live with myself. How could a sick man like me raise some innocent kids? It just couldn't be. I'm sorry. It was for the better."

Zane and Core glanced to each other, finally cooling down with a sigh. "We really needed you, you know..." Zane mumbled.

"Yeah and Astro forgave you anyway," Conner perked up. Hamegg raised his head a little.

"Really? He did?" they nodded. Hamegg shook his head. "That kid's too optimistic for his own good." Before any of them could answer Reno barged through the middle of them.

"HOLD UP!" he pointed to Hamegg. "Who's he, what's he blabbing about and how was he apart of the BlackBott attack?!" he asked clearly.

"That's Hamegg," Cora answered, sticking a thumb in his direction. "He used to run an orphanage where Zane and some of the others were raised. He took part in the BlackBott fight by creating Zoran."

"-Originally meant to kill Tenma." Ember added. Reno's eyes widened.

"You...YOU created Zoran?" he asked.

"Is that _so_ hard to believe?" Hamegg muttered. Bruss shook his head, stepping forward.

"GUYS, not that it's nice to meet you again Hamegg, you know when you're not trying to kill everything, but we got a pretty serious mission we gotta take care of!" he said, snapping them back into the frantic reality.

"You're right," Cora said, turning to Hamegg. "Hamegg, we need your car."

"What? Why? What's going on?" the man frowned, rising from his seat.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Conner asked. Hamegg shrugged.

"No TV." Bruss' shoulders dropped.

"Wow. How do you live?"

"Hamegg there's a new Core out- a Black Core- and it's destroying everything!" Hamegg's eyes started widening as soon as Zane mentioned 'new Core'.

"That's...impossible." He said surely. "The only Cores to ever be in existence are the Red and Blue Core. And even so, the Red Core was an abstraction of the Blue Core."

"It doesn't really matter cos it's taken over all the robots in Metro City!" Bruss cried.

"And Astro!" Cora finished.

"_Astro_?" Hamegg asked. They nodded.

"He's gone crazy! We need your car because he's somewhere along the Surface!" Conner urged. "We gotta leave now before something really bad happens!"

Hamegg gave a solid nod, walking through them and out the house, leading them to the garage. Reno was still dazed, wondering how this could be the man who almost caused the death of Tenma. Hamegg punched a red button on the side of the wall and the rusty door slid up to reveal his blue car. They all crowded into the small space.

"I'll drive," Hamegg said, walking over to the drivers seat when Ember stopped him.

"No." She said. They all cocked their heads.

"What- it's MY car!" Hamegg snapped.

"What branch did you study in when you were a member of the Ministry of Science?" she asked. Hamegg blinked.

"Chemical science..." he said hesitantly.

"Then you'll most probably be of better use back in Metro City."

"What?! I'm not going back to those snobs!" Cora caught on.

"No, she's got a point. If you know a bit about the Cores then Dr Elefun could defiantly use some extra help. You don't have to be anywhere near Tenma." Hamegg stuttered.

"What, do I have to _walk_ there?" he asked in disgust at the idea. Cora shook her head.

"No, the car we brought is only a short distance away over there." She waved an arm in the direction they had come from. "You can repair it and then be on your way, but we have to leave NOW."

They all awaited the mans decision with anxiousness. Hamegg lifted a hand to his chin in thought, his brow creasing.

"You owe us that much." Cora pressed on. That was it. That did it.

"FINE." Hamegg mumbled, picking up a tool box that was hidden in the corner of the garage. "But this time you bring me back my car _on time_! Hear me?" they all nodded eagerly and leapt into the car, Zane in the drivers seat. "Okay." Hamegg finally broke into a smile. "Now go get that idiot Astro!" Cora giggled.

"Don't have to tell me twice..."

* * *

><p>Tenma held Z's hand as she lay in her hospital bed, grunting and moaning in pain. "You're going to be fine..." he tried reassuring her. She could only wince in a response.<p>

The nurse walked up to him with hands behind back. "She's stable. We're not sure how long the labor will last though."

"And the safety systems aren't letting out?" Tenma asked. The last thing they needed was rogue robots tearing the unit apart. She nodded.

"Don't worry- you're both safe."

Tenma smiled, looking back to Z. "KILL ME..." she wheezed out, face scrunching in pain. Tenma squeezed her hand.  
>"It'll all be over soon, Z, don't worry."<p>

"Hello? Is my baby in there?" Tenma darted his head around to Rose, standing outside the unit. As soon as her eyes laid upon Z she quickly pushed through the doors, handing a surprised Tenma Jump. "You left your puppy at home..." she mumbled before kneeling down beside Z.

"Hey mom..." she managed to get out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tenma looked down to his phone in his pocket. He exited the room and flipping it out, holding a squirming Jump in the other. "H-hello?" he asked.

"Tenma, it's Elefun." Tenma's eyes widened.

"Elefun? How's the research going? Does the Black Core have any weaknesses?" he asked desperately. He heard a loud sigh from the other end and already he slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry Bill..." he murmured. "I can't find any resource that weakens it even slightly. It just takes over..." Tenma slammed his fist on the wall.

"Dammit..." he gritted his teeth. Jump let out a whimpered, wagging his tail and licking him across the cheek in an attempt to cheer his master up.

"Have you heard anything from Cora and Zane?" he asked.

"No, not yet." Great. More lost hope. "Don't worry, Tenma." Elefun reassured. "They'll find him."

* * *

><p>Dr Elefun sighed as he shut the phone off, throwing it on the lab table beside Zoran. He rubbed his temple, looking to the floating substance of Black Core. He swore it was taunting him. Staring him down.<p>

He sighed, walking over to it. He had analyzed it to death. Every single fiber he could find. There was just no match with any enemies to it. It was the ultimate predator.

He got shaken out of his thoughts by a small subtle shifting of feet. He spun around with a frown. His eyes laid upon the lab table.

Zoran was gone.

"Z-Zoran?" Elefun frowned, spinning in a small circle before coming face to face with the spiked head of Astro's sister.

"HELLO DOCTOR ELEFUN!"

With a startled cry the man stumbled backwards, falling against the table. "Zoran?" he gasped. She grinned, nodding in amusement.

"Hey Doctor, how's it going? I was sleeping for a while, huh? Why am I in the lab? Why are you here? Why was I sleeping in the first place? What woke me? Is Astro here?"

"Zoran!" Elefun stopped her question rant. "A...alot has been going on since you left..."

"Like what?" she asked curiously. Elefun just looked over to the small window that adorned the corner. Zoran skipped over to it, peering outside.

Ruin. The city was in ruin.

She slumped against the wall, her bubbly behavior descending into one of shell shock. "How...?"

"There's a new Core, Zoran." Elefun went on trying to explain. "It started off just over taking Astro lightly, but its spread..."

"WHERE'S ASTRO." Elefun was shocked at the seriousness of the small robot's tone. To change so suddenly just from mentioning her brother was in trouble...

"He's somewhere along the Surface." Elefun turned to the computers, getting the map from before up on the screen. Zoran narrowed her eyes, studying it carefully. "Bruss, Ember, Conner, Zane, Cora and Reno have already gone off to find him. Don't worry Zoran, he's going to be al-"

He stopped fast as he turned to face Zoran...yet she wasn't there. He craned his head around the lab with a furrowed brow. "Zoran?" he called. No answer. He heard a few doors outside the lab quickly open and shut with a small click. "ZORAN-!" he began to chase after her, but decided it wouldn't do any good. He bared his teeth, knowing excatly where she would be heading.

"BE CAREFUL!"

* * *

><p>Simon had made up his mind. He never wanted kids. NEVER.<p>

He winced as Astro picked up the sleek sofa in the centre of the room with one arm, giving it a careless examine before throwing it across the room. Simon fumbled through his pockets, looking once again for the lost remote. How could he have lost it already? Just when an out of control super robot is in the same room as him? He cursed, dropping to his knees to inspect under a cabinet.

After hearing a loud smash he looked up just in time to dodge a large slab of the wall headed for his head. "EEEK!" he quickly ducked and scrambled away. Astro's glare slowly crept into a devious smirk. Simon quivered. "R-r-robot laws! Y-y-you're not supposed to h-hurt me!"

"Oh please." Astro seethed in his echoing voice. "I don't have to listen to anyone. Especially something as pathetic as you." He smiled, looking around the room. As he walked over to the small fire place Simon reached out his hand under another small cabinet, gritting his teeth. "I'm sure you'll be much more tolerable with a flattened head."

He heard Astro chuckled and a loud crunch of concrete as he ripped out the chunk from the wall. Simon let out a small whimper until he finally felt his finger tips touch the edge of the remote.

Before Astro could throw the fire place at Simon's head, he quickly spun around, pointing the remote at him and pressing the button eagerly. Astro immediately paused, abruptly dropping the debris and standing idle with new found irritation on his face. Simon stood up with a long sigh. He flinched to Diabolos strolling into the room.

He stopped.

He glanced around.

With a sigh he brought two fingers to his temple. "You couldn't even prevent a single teenage robot which you had control over anyway from braking something?" he hissed, eyes becoming slits. Simon stuttered but got pushed aside before saying anything. Diabolos smirked at the non reacting Astro, looking to the door way as one of his inventions rolled out.

It was a sleek moving frame with many latches and cuffs leaking out of it and was one of his favorites for it had the power to retrain anything. It rolled over to Astro, hovering over him as four cuffs shot out and latched themselves around Astro's ankles and wrists, as much as the robot growled in response.

"Good. Now come." Simon wasn't sure whether he was talking to him or his machine, but they both ended up following him into his large lab anyway. Diabolos strode over a large wall that broke off the room, walking over to a control pad and typing in a combination key. With a whirr of machinery and gears the door slid upwards slowly.

Simon felt his mouth drop open. What was concealed within the large storage block was a monstrous machine. It's ebony shell glistened from the glow of the lab, covering its gladiator body like a coat of amour. It stood towering up to the high roof, at least fifty meters. It would scale up to a twenty story building.  
>Simon was just about to faint. Astro grinded his head up to look at it with dark eyes but still barely had a reaction.<p>

"W...w-what is that, S-S-Sir?" the Professor placed his hands behind his back with a proud smile.

"Phase two."

* * *

><p>Hamegg twisted a wrench on one of the loose bolts in the engine, leaning all the way over the bonnet. He grunted, connecting some wires here and there before standing back and wiping his forehead, despite the cold from the night.<p>

"That should be enough." He mumbled, walking over to the drivers seat and pressing the start engine button. The car coughed a few times before giving out with a poor chug to Hamegg's dismay.

"NO! Common you hunk of scrap metal!" he angrily threw his wrench at the exposed engine.

**VROOOM!**

To his surprise the car lifted off the ground and swirled up the dust sending the man to brake into a smile. "That's what I'm talking about!" he leapt into the drivers seat, accelerating towards Metro City. "Alright, now to _save_ the city for a change..."

* * *

><p>Me: HAHAAAAA you have to save Metro City!<p>

Hamegg: -.- only cos you made me!

Astro: Whoa, dude, you're stealing my gig.

Hamegg: Only because this time you're the one DESTROYING IT!

Astro: NOT MY FAULT! *points* YOU'RE BEING MEEAAANNNN!

Hamegg: YOU'RE THE ONE KILLING EVERYTHING!

Astro: I ONLY TRIED TO KILL MR JADE BECAUSE HE WAS MEEAAANNN! ~.~

Me: Oh brother -.- And I gotta write another chapter with these guys *pulls gun to head*


	18. Descendant

**Now, I know you all are very polite, sweet people. So I'll do the nessasaries for you:  
><strong>

**I am a lazy shit-faced asshole for leaving this chapter so long. I declear guilty.  
><strong>

**But hopefully this chapter is a little more eventful and plot revealing then the last one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18: DESCENDANT<strong>

"Zane, speed up already!" Cora urged, shaking his shoulder. He nodded, applying more pressure to the pedal and gripping the wheel harder. The car was far from a smooth ride and the pieces of junk that scraped on the bottom of it didn't exactly help that fact, but at least they were fast.

"Where do you think he is?" Bruss asked. "Who do you think is controlling him?"

"My phone says he's about half an hour away. And I'm guessing no one has a crazy crack-pot list of people they can choose from to try and figure out who's behind this." Cora murmured. Conner adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, signaling to everyone that he was about to start a smart rant.

"To control something as dominant as the Black Core they would have to be some sort of scientist as least. I just can't think of any from Metro City that might have gone missing or were fired recently."

They all shared glances. All of confusion. Truth be told, they were staring to get ticked off. Cora especially. She hated not knowing. Even more so when it came to Astro. That boy needed to desperately take a vacation.

* * *

><p>Zoran had the map etched into her mind and didn't stop running until she reached it. She didn't even take a second glance on how fast she had been running, but she knew that everything had become a blur.<p>

She would do anything to get her brother back.

She skidded to a stop when she approached a giant concrete fortress half buried in junk. Well, _tired_ to stop. It ended up being more like a trip, double skip and a tumble roll into a mould of trash.

She coughed and dusted her skirt, standing and examining the dust ridden path ahead of her that led to where she was certain Astro was contained. It looked impenetrable.

Impenetrable, perhaps, for some. Some with much weaker will than she.

"You've saved us, big brother..." She slowly walked towards the walls. "Now it's our turn." She lifted her palm to the cool surface, squinting against the dark and looking for some sort of way in. Pressing on all bricks she moved quickly along the wall.

"No...no..." Suddenly she came to a weak brick and stopped fast. Her eyes shined. "Hello there..." she wiggled it back and forth until the grime slid loose and she pulled it out slowly, ducking low and looking inside with a blink.

Simply a sitting room. She was expecting something at least a little entertaining. She smiled, rolling her sleeves up and getting to work to remove the other bricks.

* * *

><p>Simon couldn't remember when his knees had started shaking.<p>

Maybe it was the fact that his boss had been keeping a giant robot in the basement for who knows how long. Maybe it was just the cold. Maybe it was because this robot kid wouldn't stop damn staring at him.

He flinched as Astro's glare didn't faze as he heard Diabolos tapping away at his computers, making loud beeps and whirrs go off around the lab. After a few more clicks and taps the giant robot's eyes lit up in a dull glow. The Professor walked over and tugged Simon back as four long drooping cables slithered from it's chest, wrapping around the frame that held Astro and lifting him into the robot itself.

"W-w-what is it doing?" the man stuttered. Diabolos watched with greedy eyes, folding his arms behind his back.

"My bot needs a power source. The Blue Core was going to do it on it's own, but the Black Core definitely won't let me extract it from the boy's body, no matter how much I think I can control it." He shrugged. "So I thought I wouldn't bother and just chuck the whole package into the Descendant." Simon cocked an eyebrow.

"Descendant, Sir?"

Gloved hands clenched and a dark brow lowered to line his eyes. "That's right. This robot is a Descendant of me. This world has taken _everything_ from me...and I'm going to get it back."

With sheer aggression he slammed his fist down on a button on the control desk and surge of power erupted from Astro's chest. He let out a scream as the charge tubes began to circulate the Blue Core's power through it's own form. Simon had to admit he felt pity for the boy robot as he squirmed and screamed until his body finally fell limp and his head fell to the side. The Descendant kept feeding off of him, pumping the power through its body with each pulse.

Soon most of the lab lights were shut off. Better for Zoran's sake, or they would've surely seen her hiding in the corner of the room behind some old scraps. Diabolos grinned and let out a low chuckle and Simon was sure to take a few steps back.

It was a few seconds before Zoran felt a surging pain in her chest and she quickly bit her lip to keep her from screaming out loud. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her heart and curling in on herself. The pain was searing through her body and she bit down harder but couldn't stop herself from letting out a agonized moan. If she was human, her tongue and bottom lip would be bleeding.

She looked up towards where Astro was planted in the robot's chest as an armored panel slid over to hide him, locking into place and sealing the light that came with it. The pain had begun to die down now, but weakness began to kick in. She had to act now.

She scanned her eyes across the lab, to the Professor checking his status' on the dashes and the lanky assistant holding his shoulders and huddling himself as if he were terrified. She grinned.

This would be too easy...

* * *

><p>Hamegg let out a sigh as he approached the city he used to live in. The engine was just about to die out and it officially choked out it's last mile as it plunged to a stop just outside the brim of the city.<p>

He kicked open the door, got out and dusted his pants and took the time to glace around and appreciate just how bad the city was looking. Robots were running rampage everywhere, throwing cars and smashing windows, having no self control and no way to express the power that possessed them.

He blew a black curl out of his face and hobbled his way towards the Ministry of Science. He gritted his teeth. _To help the very man who fired me_...

The last person Dr Elefun expected to walk through those lab doors was Hamegg, but there he was, looking completely exhausted. His hair was sticking to his face a he held several cuts and bruises along his arms and cheek. The grey haired man's eyes widened as if upon seeing a ghost.

"Dr H-_Hamegg_?" he choked out. Hamegg glared, stepping into the lab and straightening his vest.

"Please, save the welcoming party. A little bird told me you needed some actual brains on this Black Core business of yours." Elefun blinked for about thirty seconds before actually responding.

"Uh...yes...the Black Core has taken over every AI in Metro City." Hamegg strolled past him to approach the Black Core sample.

"Yeah, noticed," he answered easily, ducking down to pluck the test tube with the sample up from its holding place. Elefun only had it in him to stare as Hamegg tapped it a few times, flinch as it lurched out against the glass and place it back.

"Astro absorbed this stuff, right?" he mumbled, putting hand to chin.

"Yes, why?" Hamegg thought for a moment, brow furrowing. Elefun took an eager step forward. "Can you stop it? Do you have a plan?" Hamegg nodded slowly.

"Yeah Doc...but you're not gonna like it..."

* * *

><p><em>Black. No black seeping through him like the many times before. No, now it seemed he was standing in a black room with endless walls.<em>

_Astro flinched as he heard a small chuckle, low and echoing. From out of nowhere, stepping out of the shadows..._

_Appeared him._

_Well, plus the black mist and pit less eyes. Astro swallowed, hands turning to fists._

_"This...has gone way too far..." he said clearly, as if whispering death. His alternate self threw his head back with a laugh._

_"You really are funny when you're stupid!" he mused, gliding closer. "This is all just a bit of fun, really. I do enjoy messing with peoples heads."_

_"Mine is not one to mess with."_

_"Oh, but yours is the most fun by **far**." Astro's eyes narrowed. Black Astro simply cocked his head with a smile, as if confused on why he would be upset. "You do not see this as fun?"_

_"Anything but. You're hurting the people I most care about, you're ruining my life and most of all you're getting me killed." _

_The smile quickly faded and he took a step closer. "NO. You started this. I did this as my last choice. You took what was rightfully mine," and before Astro could answer, "I AM the Blue Core. We are one. Look what I've become without it. This is the human's fault and I want them all to pay."_

_He paused for a second before the manic grin returned. "And what better host to choose then one as messed up as you, huh?" _

_"You're wrong! The Blue Core is positive energy! You're just a black clump of evil scum that should've rotted away a long time ago." Astro sneered. His twin simply stopped, looked a little offended, but quickly smirked and crossed his arms._

_"You hate me?"_

_"I **despise** you." Was his quick answer. The black caved in a little closer as his darker self breathed deeply, sucking in a little more power. His shining eyes looked directly in his own, as if challenging him._

_"Then fight me."_

_As soon as the words had left his lips, Astro charged at him, throwing a punch at his face. His opponent simply stepped to the side, grabbing his fist and throwing him across the room. Astro grunted but quickly got back to his feet, eyes flaring. His twin raised an eyebrow mockingly. _

_He charged again, jumping up and aiming a kick across his face. Without even looking, the dark replica slammed his elbow blade into his ankle, throwing his kick off and making him fall to the ground. Before Astro could move he planted a boot to his face, making him grunt in pain._

_"You really are stupid..."_

_Astro kicked him off, leaping to his feet once more._

* * *

><p>Tenma fumbled with Jump as the puppy decided it would be best to try and sleep half way on his master's face and shoulder, nuzzling into his collar bone with his tail tickling his nose.<p>

Tenma had come to sit outside the ward with Rose as the difficult parts of the labor were over and Z said she didn't want Tenma to fret anymore anyway. He was on the bridge of falling asleep when his phone went off.

Jump whimpered, tensing from his comfortable perch as he slid the phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked drearily.

"Listen to me, Tenma. I've found a way you can stop the Black Core but it's not pretty." Tenma blinked a couple of times before his sleepy mind clicked.

"...Who's this?"

"Who do you think it is you idiot?"

"...Hamegg?"

"Surprise, surprise. I'm not here to kill you this time though I would really, _really_ like to right now, but we got bigger problems." He didn't wait for him to answer. "Astro can absorb the Black Core, so if he somehow was able to absorb all the Core out of the robots in Metro City, then it would be contained inside him. Unfortunately, this would cause in him most probably self destructing from the over load of power. Your fatal design flaw, might I add."

Tenma slumped back in his chair, eyes wide and distant.

"So it's either the city dies or Astro, I'm afraid. Funny how life turns out, huh?"

_No...no, it can't come to this...it just can't..._

Every fiber of him was clueless on what to do. He wouldn't dare let his son go so easily, yet this was a decision that was concerning millions of lives...

And to make things even more discombobulating for him, one of the nurses opened the door and looked to him with sweat dancing over her brow. She swallowed and nodded to him.

"Congratulations, Dr Tenma." She smiled. "You're a father."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so surprised on how many reviews this story had got. You guys inspire me to write more and you all are just really really sweet people. Or maybe you're all just crazy Astro fan girls and like this story because he shows his bad boy side. Cheeky ;)<strong>


	19. Paranioa

**Yeah It's 6AM and I haven't gone to bed yet, so sorry if there's no spell check. YAWN. Hopefully this is long enough for you hungry gremblims. Seriously though. 150 reviews? I actually think I'm gonna- *faints***

* * *

><p><strong>19: PARANOIA<strong>

Tenma really did hate being lost for words. And their had been far too many moments where this has occurred. He was the greatest scientist in all of Metro City! He should be the one making people speechless.

Though...

My god. Did he really have another child? Surely that squirming, crying body wrapped in white towels on Z's chest couldn't be his. Could it? Z's tear streamed face looked up to him with a weak smile. Her voice was broken and rusty, "Hey honey."

Of course. Only she could seem so calm at a time like this. Her red eyes looked down to the baby on her chest. Tenma could only stare and walk forward a step. He could see a moist pink cheek nuzzle it's way into the cotton which surrounded it.

"Say hi..." He felt his legs give way and he reached for a chair just in time. He sat in that chair for who knows how long, mobile. He slowly reached forward to stroke the baby on the head, his thumb feeling the soft- so soft- strands of brown hair.

He felt his own eyes water. He looked just as Toby did when he was born. The moment was almost picture perfect. He choked on a sob. Z looked to him with a strained smile, obviously still worn out from the birth.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she whispered. He. Another son. A _human_ son. He could feel his beating heart, his flowing blood and just the _life_ that came with it all. He looked to her deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Piece of cake. Just excruciating pain while I can hear mayhem just outside the window." Her low groan following the comment didn't give Tenma the time to appreciate her bubbly sarcasm. He eased her down into the pillows with care.

"Shhh...you should rest. Both of you." Her eyes closed in response. Rose stuck her head in the door way a few seconds later to see Tenma stroking his new son softly. Her wrinkling face bunched up in a splitting smile that would've broken her face if wider.

"I have another grandson!" she squealed, walking up to Z's bed to coo at the tiny baby who was deep in slumber. "Oh, it's just beautiful...so beautiful..."

"He." Tenma corrected, sight never leaving his child. A nurse smiled to them.

"Their both stable. A perfectly normal birth." Tenma sighed in relief. Not so much like Toby then. What a horror that birth was...

"Oh, my little Z's done so well..." Rose was still swooning. She reached forward to stroke the woman's chocolate brown curls. "Done so well...you both are so lucky..."

Tenma smiled, but knew the realism of what was going on. It wasn't a beautiful moment. It wasn't one to be happy. And they were most definitely not lucky. Because his three children could soon become two.

Astro. He was dying somewhere, he just knew it. And even if that crazy group of teenagers could bring him back alive somehow, it would all be over anyway. He couldn't risk the lives of thousands of people. If the Black Core spread to the Surface and beyond, it could soon be an apocalypse of robots.

Of course he wouldn't let Astro die willingly. He would beg. But it wasn't up to him. And he knew how Astro would want to do it. He'd sacrificed himself before. He would most certainly do it again. The boy cared too much.

Tenma sighed deeply, obtaining Rose's attention. Her brows lowered.

"Tenma? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. No point in sugar coating. "Astro...I fear he won't make it through to the end of the day. Whether it be at the will of his kidnapper or himself." He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Everything will work out, Tenma. I promise you that."

"I'm a man of science, Rose. I don't believe in the impossible." Rose didn't reply, only going back to stroking Darcy's hair and Tenma went back to staring at his new born son, softly running his thumb through his soft head.

* * *

><p>"If you're not scared and you know it, clap your hands..."<p>

Clap. Clap.

"If you're not scared and you know it clap your hands..."

Clap. Clap-

"Conner, I swear if another verse comes out of your mouth I will personally kick you out the car." Cora spoke for all of them.

"It's something called self-therapy!" Conner argued. "If the thing we're headed for is strong enough to contain Astro, then it's gonna be scarring."

"You are such a wimpy nerd!" Bruss groaned.

"But he does have a point," Reno said, face expressionless and pivoted to the road ahead. "We have to expect the worst."

"Worse then Black?" Zane perked up.

"That nut job?" Bruss scoffed.

"Every villain can be classified as a 'nut job' in their own right. I'm just not sure what angle this one is going for. Does he want to rule or just let the robots run havoc?" Reno asked.

"He must have something against humans." Cora shrugged.

"No, I think it's actually more of a thing against Metro City..." Conner thought aloud. "Why else would the Black Core be planted there?" They all just shared looks, getting quite tired of being useless for answers. As an unsettling silence enveloped them Cora looked quietly to the map on her phone, watching as their destination was getting closer by the second.

"We're almost there, guys..." she announced softly. She swallowed, wondering what they'd meet. Sure, they had gone up against pretty freaky people before, but not without Astro. It was all up to them to save _him_ this time. And who knows if Zoran was going to be okay. And if Elefun didn't call back soon, she was pretty sure that they were screwed when it came to the Black Core.

Her eyes flicked back to the dusty road.

"We're almost there..."

* * *

><p>"Cora and Zane are gonna be fine, right?"<p>

Sludge just looked to Widget with a hopeful smile before taking a glance around the Safe House. He didn't think this many people could fit in one space, but he obviously was wrong. Side by side people were tucked into the enormous shed, whimpering, crying or trying to make the wait at least tolerable.

President Logan was discussing something with his secretaries by the giant roller doors, looking flustered and fidgety which wasn't making the situation look any better. Widget shivered, cowering closer to her brother. The social worker was trying to keep the other orphan children under control as they whined and started fights. It wasn't long before they saw Zibby pushing though the crowd with Stacy and Lisa.

"Hey! Guys!" Zibby called, squeezing through the people and jogging up to them. Lisa was cowering at any rattle that scraped against the thick metal walls and Stacy was fanning her red face, trying to keep her temperature at bay.

"Zibby!" Widget greeted with more fear in her voice then she'd expected.

"Do you know how the others are going? Like, Cora and that? Is Astro okay? We were just discussing things and that and we all thought that they've been gone since...like...the afternoon. It's almost one AM now, so..." The twins shook their heads.

"No, sorry..." Sludge murmured. "They went to Dr Tenma the last I heard. And then Astro was captured but I think he disappeared. Then..." he gestured around him, "This." Zibby nodded in understanding.

"Stacy, are you okay?" Widget asked with concern. Stacy blew her hair out of the way, nodding.

"Yeah," she panted. "I get...nervous...when the world...ends..."

"It's not ending," Zibby said sharply. "Everything's going to be fine. Astro's gonna save us like all the other times." They all just sighed and hoped she was right.

On the Surface, a small figure was treading over the junk mounds, sometimes tripping over her over sized boots. Grace wiped her brow and leaped off the rusting red bridge and down the slide, tucking her arms in for extra speed.

Tumbling onto the hard ground she grunted and quickly got to her feet. Without wasting time she ran past the old car in front of the shut down orphanage and to a large ditch in the ground. That's where the golden sleeping robot sat. She frowned at the lack of snores rumbling. Kneeling down to the edge of the ditch she tugged her beanie on tighter.

"Zog!" she called. Nothing. "ZOG! Wake up you big duffus! I gotta know if you're infected! Cos if you are then I gotta shut you down!" she sighed at her words and her tone fell into a more calmer one. "I'm sorry. But if something as big as you got out of control, then..."

She didn't need to finish. She scrambled down the side of the steeping junk until her feet planted on the gold metal. "If you're not even gonna wake up then I have no choice buddy!" She stepped over his shoulder and ducked behind his head, kneeling and clicking open a control panel located at the back of it. But just as her screw driver she pulled out touched the wires, Zog's eyes lit up in the electric blue and a loud groan sounded as he worked to dig himself out the ditch.

"Whoa! Whooaa!" Grace stumbled and gripped onto his head as the mighty robot rose, the trash and junk slipping off his coating. Soon he was slowly walking towards the glowing Metro City. Grace grunted and pulled her self up, still holding onto his head. Her green eyes widened.

"No! Not Metro City! Did you even hear about the whole 'Metro City under war with robots' thing?! News like that could be helpful!" He didn't answer. She slid onto his shoulder and sent a kick to his chest plate. "Hey! I know you heard me! And you're obviously not infected! But if you go there you will be!"

"_I wont get infected_."

Grace's ears flinched and she looked down to the two glowing eyes as if to search for an expression. "Huh? How come?"

"_Astro_." She could hear the 'duh' in his tone.

"Astro? He's...I dunno where he is, but he's infected as well. He's the one who started the infection! How does he help anything?" The robot didn't answer, just walking at a steady pace. Grace huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against his round head.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p><em>"You're almost getting better at this." Astro gritted his teeth and tried another kick to his twin's smug face. He just simply grabbed his foot and twisted it awkwardly, making Astro yelped out in pain.<em>

_"Or not." _

_A powerful punch to his face sent Astro tumbling backwards. He breathed heavily, glaring up at his enemy who was smiling with hands behind back. _

Diabolos smiled at the passed out robot struck in the Descendant's chest, feeding the robot as it slowly powered up. Simon's teeth gave a small chatter and he rubbed his shoulders as he watched his boss check the status levels on the computer while TV screenings were popping up on the dash board, showing the devastation that was occurring on the Surface and Metro City.

His eyes widened. People were getting killed. Families ripped apart. Homes destroyed. Because of one man. No. Because of...him. He helped. Alot. And people were suffering because of him. He glanced to Diabolos, hunched over the computers.

His knuckles were turning white from clenching so hard. He...couldn't let this happen. It was too cruel. How could he do this? Biting his lip he slowly approached Diabolos. He would get so fired for doing this...

With a confused yelp from Diabolos Simon grabbed him from behind, using all his strength to fling him into the middle of the room. He quickly slipped into the control chair, tapping about on the keys with shaking hands.

The flung man was stunned for a few seconds, before his eyes grew dark and he gave a low chuckle. "Oh...how cute...the scrawny nerd wants to save the day..." he slowly pulled himself up from the floor. Hearing the movement Simon worked even faster to get the Descendant to shut down.

"Common, common, common..."

"You think _throwing_ me will actually _stop_ me?" Simons felt his eyes start to water. He was so frightened and out of his element right now. Diabolos would surely kill him.

"Common!" Finally a high pitched siren sounded and the Blue Core began to stuck back into Astro and the giant warrior like robot began to shut off. Diabolos ceased smiling, treading up until he was right behind the smaller man.

"Feel like a hero now?"

It was a few seconds before Simon was lifted from the seat by the hem of his shirt, twisting around until he was facing the man's one good eye. His hand slid onto Simon's neck and he began to squeeze, slowly cutting off his oxygen. Simon choked, scratching at his flesh and trying to suck in a little air.

"S...S-Sir..." he choked out. His vision began to have tiny spots in the corners.

_Astro charged at him once again, sliding down as if to trip him up, but when his duplicate went to snatch his ankle he skidded to a complete stop. There was no way he would know what was coming for him._

_Suddenly leaping up Astro swung his leg around and smashed him across the cheek. Or, he would've if he hadn't of ducked and let him fall to the ground. He stood over him with a bemused smile. There was...no way. How could he have known what was coming?_

_"Oh, you tried to intercept me. How cute." Astro gave him a heavy glare, but the replica must've caught the slight curiousness in his eyes. He smiled out of pride now. "I'm you. You may forget that, but we are the same."_

_"I'm. Not. Like. You."_

_"Touché. So let me rephrase that. I'm a side of you. I'm that murderous darkness that lurks very much within you." He said it with such lightness that the words almost didn't register._

_"You said you were just a Core."_

_"Bound to its host!" he flung his arms out beside him in a gesture. "Feeding off emotions!" the Black Core paced around the darkness. "I only pick the ones that you'd have most of. And I'm extremely impressed by how much violence you have stored in here."_

_"You don't know the half of it."_

_Before he could fight back, Astro drew a punch at his head. The twin simply turned and blocked, gripping his fist. Astro continued to try and kick or send a blow to his face, but all resulted in blocking or twisting of his wrists. _

_They ended up facing each other, Astro's fists clenched against his, both pushing against each other to over power one another. Suddenly a small blue glitch lit up in the blackness, causing them both to flick their heads over. The Black Core smirked._

_"We're getting power again..."_

Simon could feel his consciousness fade and the world slowly leave him. His mind wouldn't register anything and his legs had given up on kicking ages ago. His eyes slowly begun to droop.

He didn't even think about that little pink dot that raced across the lab and smashed into the looming man that was killing him. The hand that was wrapped around his throat was immediately released and he greedily gulped in air, trying to think of what just happened.

There was another splash of stripes and pink and...a girl? Did a girl just save him? He shook his head as his senses slowly regained themselves. A blurry image was standing in front of him. Pointed hair...pink outfit...

Her brown eyes narrowed a an arm shot over to the giant robot. "Release my brother!" she snapped. Simon gently massaged his throat and looked over to a sprawled Diabolos on the floor, then back to the girl. To Diabolos, then the girl.

He blinked. "Did...did _you_ do that?" he pointed to the obviously larger and stronger man.

"Look Mr, I'm much stronger then I look, and I'll prove that to you if you don't release my brother, NOW!"

Simon flinched before looking back to the controls. He breathed deeply before getting to work, trying to decode the inscriptions to get the robot to release this girls'-

"Wait did you just say _brother_?" The girl lea[ed up beside him, making him jump.

"Just hurry up! I'll explain later!" he nodded quickly and tapped at the keyboard some more.

"T-thank you, by the way...for saving me..."

"What do you expect if you go off and be stupid like that? You were obviously out matched." She shook her head. "I don't get humans."

He sent her a sideways glance. "You're a robot as well?" she just stared at the computer screens.

"Mmhm." She nodded. He decided not to ask any more questions. This was just a mind overload. It was a few seconds before the keyboard began to glitch, sizzling his fingertips. He hissed, pulling them back.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Simon cursed under his breath, rubbing his hands together to ease to burning pain.

"The Black Core...it wont let me."

* * *

><p>"Stop here! Here, here, here!" Cora outstretched an arm across the dash board as her phone started beeping and a half buried concrete ware house came into view. Zane nodded and pulled the car over and the six teenagers scampered out. They all stopped a few meters from the door.<p>

"Wait..." Conner held their attention. "Someone should be waiting at the car."

"Dibs not!" Bruss declared. Ember shrugged.

"I'll stay. More chance of me being the survivor. So yeah." Cora slowly nodded, patting her shoulder.

"Happy thoughts, Ember. Always needed." She shrugged again and walked back over to the car, leaving the others to gather.

"Okay..." Zane mumbled as he looked around the giant hole that was blown into the side of it. "Getting in doesn't seem to be a problem."

"How do we do this? There could be lasers, alarms, uhhh bodyguards-"

"Conner, your over dramatizing." Bruss pushed him off but Reno pulled him back.

"He's got a point. We don't know the layout or anything. A few should go first and check it out." A few glances were shared until Zane and Bruss took an eager step back.

"Not me! I like living." Zane declared. Cora and Reno looked to Conner. He just raised an eyebrow. Cora nodded.

"Just you and me, Reno." He swallowed, following her through the smashed opening and into a much calmer environment then he'd expected. A lounge room. A trashed one, but a lounge room never the less.

"Someone threw a hissy fit." Cora whistled. Reno chuckled, stepped carefully over debris and making his way over to the hall way.

"Hey, Cora! Over here." She followed him down the narrow walk way until they came to what must've been a triple steel layered door...half open.

"They're obviously real good on security." Cora said sarcastically. Reno just stuck his head in and his eyes lightened to the sight of Zoran.

"Zoran!" he cheered, running in without thinking.

"Zoran?" Cora echoed, stepping into the lab. Zoran looked up from the computer screen and her face brightened.

"Cora!" They shared an eager hug before Cora scanned the room. Her eyes suddenly met with the Descendant...with Astro lodged inside it. She cupped her mouth in a startled gasp.

"Oh my god! Astro! Is he...?"

"Don't worry." They all looked over to the man that they hadn't even registered at that moment for the first time. Simon looked to them with an adjustment of his glasses. "He's not dead, or deactivated or whatever. The Black Core is just not letting him go yet."

"Not letting him go? Why?" Cora asked. Simon let out a long breath.

"I'm not sure. I think that they're both probably fighting right now." They shared confused glances.

"Fighting? About what?" Zoran asked.

"How is that possible?" Reno inquired.

"Well," Simon started, tapping on the computer to show certain animations and diagrams to help his point, "the Black Core is the Blue Core, just a mutated version of it." All three's eyes widened, glued to the screen, not even noticing the man getting up off the floor behind them.

"So the Black Core obviously wants to be in charge again, to merge with the Blue Core. But the robot- Astro, was it?- isn't letting it happen. I think its a subconscious thing." Reno nodded with a fascinated expression. Simon turned to them with a smile.

"So I think we just have to wait until-" he cut himself off at the sight of Diabolos and the restraining frame crawling up behind Cora and Zoran. His eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

_Astro groaned on the floor, lightly feeling the scar on his cheek, wincing at the feel of clicking wires and metal. As he sent his twin a glare. More mist flowed into him, making him smile happily and pace with hands behind back._

_"The more you try and fight against me, the longer this is going to take!" he looked to him with mocking pity. "Just give up. I'm going to win." _

Diabolos struggled as Cora kicked and squirmed but soon had an arm wrapped around her neck and the other arm pulling a gun to her head. Zoran squeaked and grunted as the mechanical straps held her to the binding machine, one wrapping around her mouth.

"You...really thought..." he took a moment to wipe some blood from his chin, "that you could stop me?" he laughed lowly.

Reno eyed the gun, taking a step back. "Sir, please put the gun down." Diabolos full on cackled now, throwing his head back.

"Oh, I'm done being 'Sir'," he sent a heavy stare to Simon. Simon just looked to the gun and frowned.

"You had a gun on you and you still tried to kill me by strangling?" The man grinned.

"I felt it the more manly way to go. Now step away from the computer and this lovely lady doesn't get her head blown up." Cora gritted her teeth, but knew not to struggle.

"Stay calm, Cora..." Reno said softly. "You're not going to die."

"Me? You duffus, what about Astro?! It's me or him!"

"Don't let me make that choice."

"Who says you make the choice?" Reno looked to Simon with a frown. The man backed away quickly. "It's human or robot. I'm going with my own kind, thanks."

"NO!" Cora screamed. "DON'T! RENO, WE CAME ALL THIS WAY TO GIVE UP?!" Diabolos simply lifted his arm so it wrapped around her mouth and walked over to the control panel.

"I'm still going to kill you, Simon." Simon froze up at his words.

_Astro laid there for a second, watching as the Black Core gathered more and more strength. He slowly and shakily got to his feet, worn out from the fight._

_"You back for more?" he heard the chuckled that followed the comment. He just took a breath._

_"You gather strength from my anger and hate." He said calmly, causing his twin to look at him strangely._

_"Your point? You'll never defeat me. I'm you, remem-"_

_"No you're not. You're only a certain part of me. A part I can control." Aware that he was catching on, his duplicate's smile faded. "You live of the hate and anger of my memories. My father," he started. "I hated him."_

_Before the black mist could give more strength, he finished. "But I also forgive him."_

_The Black Core's eyes widened. The black mist sucked back into the walls. His smile was strained and he took a step forward. "...What?"_

_"I forgive him. And I love him."_

_"He abandoned you! He cast you out!"_

_"But I forgive him."_

_"He- he SHUT YOU DOWN! He KILLED YOU!" Astro took more and more steps towards him._

_"He brought me back to life. He created me. I forgive him." The Black Core looked helpless, but soon resented to punching Astro square in the chin. Astro merely smiled._

Diabolos typed away at the keyboard and soon a high siren sounded once again and the Blue Core was pulsed back into the machine. Simon took a step forward toward Diabolos. But he didn't expect him to shoot.

Screaming out in utter pain, Simon clenched his shoulder and sunk to the floor, screaming and moaning. Zoran screeched in fear and Cora struggled against the man's arm. Reno ducked down to him straight away and almost fainted at the sight of the gushing blood that was drenching the floor.

"Not this time, Simon." Diabolos chuckled.

_Astro slowly lifted his head to look at him straight in the eye. "And Cora."_

_"She didn't accept you! The fear you had if she found out! But she did! And-"_

_"And I love her as if she was my own family." He smiled. "And I forgive her also."_

_A strange thing happened next. A shattering rope of Blue Core shot through the walls and smashed into the Black Core, making the skin across his cheek and left arm shatter and expose the metal within._

_"BUT SHE DESERTED YOU! SHE HATES YOU!"_

_"Even if she did I would not blame her. But I forgive her." He took a few steps back as another powerful rope of Blue Core burned it's way through the helpless robot, making him scream._

_"HAMEGG WAS LIKE A FATHER TO YOU!"_

_"And still is."_

_"BUT HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"_

_"I forgive him."_

_"BUT YOU CAN'T! THE HUMANS LOATH YOU! PEOPLE DON'T ACCEPT YOU! YOU'RE SCARED TO LOOSE!"_

_Astro watched as he became a screaming heap, trying to pick at anything that might set him off, and at the same time slowly wasting away into a robot skeleton. Astro started to find it hard to watch._

_"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" he finally screamed, the now four Blue Core ropes burning him away. Astro sighed deeply, standing tall._

_"You are me. And I don't hate me. Not anymore. Not ever. I forgive...you."_

_"NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU HATE ME! SAY YOU HATE ME! YOU DO!"_

_Almost forced to close his eyes from the sight, the fifth pulse of Blue Core struck right through the head, singeing through all the skin until it was just a mechanical skeleton of a robot, standing there. Astro thought it was over until the explosion came, tearing through all the black mist and lightening the abyss. Astro covered his face as a sonic boom hit him like a thousand bricks and a glass shattering scream echoed out._

_Finally. Winning._

* * *

><p><strong>*INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE*<strong>


	20. Breakdown

**Oh geeze. Am I ever gonna update two chapters that AREN'T months apart? Probably not. Anyway, this chapter gave me serious depressing feels. We must be nearing to...THE END (Dumdundum)  
><strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20: BREAKDOWN<strong>

Zane and Bruss stared at the ground, nudging small stones and piece of garbage that sat by their feet. Things were incredibly boring. Conner was pacing back in forth, nervously mumbling. "When do you think they'll come back?" Zane asked. Bruss shrugged.

"I dunno, man..."

**BANG!**

They both flicked their heads as a gun shot sounded from inside the building, followed by a blood curling scream. Their eyes widened and in a flash they were inside the lounge room (which was looking more like a battle field). They looked around until Bruss nudged Conner's shoulder and tugged him towards the hall way. "Common, this way!" All hoping that none of their friends were the source of the scream they followed the sounds of struggling and another loud bang until they pushed through into the lab.

They all froze. They could see Cora and Zoran standing in the same silent state. Reno was kneeling down with a grown man's head rested on his knee, his face scrunched in pain. And what were they all gaping at?

Astro. He was standing there with a pale- almost invisible- mist surrounding. He had a different presence though. One more familiar. He was staring at a thrown man with slicked black hair pulled into a pony tail and wrapped in a trench coat, slumped along the wall. By the awkward position he was in, they could tell his back was broken.

Cora took a small step forward. She knew that Astro was back. The Astro she _knew_. With a small sigh of relief she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, just held him. He sighed deeply, hugging her back.

Conner, Zane and Bruss took more and more steps into the lab, eyes wide. Cora pulled back and mentally cursed at the water building up in the corner of her eyes. No way she was going to cry. No way. "It's good to have you back, wonder boy." She smiled. Dammit. Her voice was practically a sob. Astro didn't seem to notice, just smiling back.

"Dude!" Bruss called. "He's got the Black Core around him! He could've killed you! Right then! He might of just tried to suffocate you!" Astro hummed in confusion but then looked down to himself. His eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." He breathed deeply and the Black Core was sucked back into him.

"No more evil?" Cora tilted her head.

"Well, I never really was _evil_, just a side of by physiological imbalance and mental stability that- you know what? It's a long story." He looked up to Zoran and grinned. "Hey Zoran."

"BROTHER!" she squeaked and bounced over to him, almost knocking him over with a hug. She kissed his cheek about three hundred times before snuggling her head into his neck. "Don't you ever leave me again, hear me?! STOP ALMOST DYING!"

"Guys, I'm sorry to break the moment, but someone _is_ dying." They all glanced down to Reno who was clamping his hand over the deep gushing wound that adorned Simon's shoulder. Simon had his teeth clenched so bad his face was going red and he gasped in air.

The atmosphere became serious and they huddled around. "He needs medical attention, a first aid kit at least. He's going to die from blood loss if his wound isn't sealed." He looked up to them. "Do you have a bandage?"

Zoran nodded without a thought and ripped a strip of her striped dress and handed it to him, letting him bind it around his shoulder. Simon hissed in pain. Bruss, Zane and Conner finally summed up the courage to join the ground, kneeling down to keep Simon calm.

"I take it Astro's back."

They all looked around to Ember standing in the doorway. "Ember? We told you to wait by the car!" Cora frowned. She shrugged.

"Hey, a gun shot's gonna draw some attention." She nodded to Astro. "Sup."

"Hey."

"The car could be trashed as we speak!" Conner argued. Ember just held out Cora's cell phone and looked to Astro.

"Elefun and Hamegg called back." She said. While the others eyes lit up, Astro and Zoran frowned.

"_Hamegg_?" they asked in unison. "He's back?" Cora nodded.

"We ran into him and he agreed to help on the case. He's in the lab with Elefun right now. How's things back in Metro City?" she asked Ember.

"Not pretty." She bit her lip, walking over to them.

"They can't find a solution?" Zane's brow furrowed. She shrugged, handing it to Astro. Astro stared at it for a while before bringing it to his ear.

"Doctor?"

"_Astro_." The scientist's voice sounded aspirated and...sad. Astro chewed his lip. His mind was tilting on what the solution might be and so far how desperate Elefun sounded pretty much locked in that idea. This wasn't going to end pretty. For him. "_How are you feeling? Have you gotten rid of the Black Core?_"

"Yeah, Doc. One battle down. How are things over there? Is Dad and Z okay?" He heard  
>a small rustle on the other side.<p>

"_I_ _haven't heard back from them, but the last I saw them was in the hospital_."

"Hospital? Are they hurt?"

"_No. Z was in labor_." Astro paused for a second, eyes wide.

"Oh...wow...you haven't-"

"_I haven't_ _heard from them, no. Astro, how did you_ _stop the Black Core? Do you know a_ _solution_?" Astro breathed a sigh.

"_I could only control the amount that was in my body. As soon as it moves to a host without Blue Core, it goes beyond help. I have no idea how to stop the robots in Metro City_." The rest of the kids watched the conversation. Just hearing Astro's answers were making them fidget nervously and grow anxious. Reno helped to support Simon as he passed out from shock and pain, keeping his head in the right position to breath. Astro's ears flinched as Elefun sounded like he was about sob.

"_Hamegg...he said it would solve it and I know it can, but...I don't want you to think...I mean-_"

"_Give me the phone you idiot!_" Astro smiled at the familiar voice and a loud muffle sounded. "_Look, kiddo. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. The Black Core is going to spread and going spread fast. You've absorbed it before. If you could absorb all the Black Core in Metro City then we could hunt down the other lone bots on the Surface and destroy them_." Hamegg paused for a moment. "_But if you do this then_-"

"My body will self destruct from an overload of power." Astro softly finished off. He heard Hamegg sigh as the others around him looked at him as if he was crazy.

"_What_?" Cora screeched, walking up to him. "What- how would the- WHAT?"

"Astro?..." Zoran whimpered.

"Dude, you're not dying!" Zane bit out. Reno just squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before looking up to Astro as he didn't react to any of them, but listened on.

"_Look_ _son, you don't have to do this. I promise you. This is your choice. You can choose whatever you please_." He slowly shook his head.

"I really wish that were true, Hamegg." He smiled sadly. He had a feeling it was going to come to this. And now he was going to miss out on a new sibling. Damn. But at least he was going to look after them, in a way. He needed to look after everyone. It was a strange fulfilling feeling, yet quite empty. Nothing seemed to matter around him but his goal. "Thank you, by the way." Hamegg snorted.

"_No one needs to thank me for anything_."

"Thank you for coming back. Maybe my dad will rehire you." Hamegg chuckled, and Astro knew that he realized his decision. "I need you to look after Sludge and Widget, okay?"

"_Anything, kiddo_."

"Why is he talking like that?" Cora breathed heavily, her eyes tearing. He clenched Astro's shoulder. "Astro, why are you talking like that?" Conner and Bruss shared a look of the same. _Damn_. Out of all the outcomes this could've had. Astro didn't even face Cora. He didn't want it to sink in. He didn't want to think of it as a death. No, he needed to think of it as a mission. He wouldn't break down. He couldn't.

"Astro? Astro? TALK TO ME!" Cora screamed, shaking him. Zoran's bottom lip trembled and she stifled a sob. Astro heard a rustle of the phone.

"Doctor?"

A swallow.

"_Yes?"_

"Say good bye to mom and dad, okay?"

A shaky sigh.

"_Of course, dear boy_." Astro smiled and nodded, clicking the phone off and finally facing Cora. She was a mess, scrunching her hair up with tears streaming down her face.

"Stop saying goodbye to everyone..." she said shakily. "Stop. Stop saying good bye."

"Cora, I need you to-"

"NO! You're not leaving! You're not leaving me, you're not leaving ANYONE!"

"I need you to help me move Simon and-"

"STOP!" she bit her lip and clenched his shoulders, shaking them. "YOU'RE NOT DYING!" he calmly- too _calm_- lowered her arms down.

"I need your help getting the Professor and Simon into the car, okay?"

"No," Reno said. "They wouldn't make the trip. I'll stay behind and look after them until help can come. You take the others to Metro City."

"What, so you're helping him die now?!" Bruss gritted his teeth. Reno glared.

"I'm trying to make things easier."

"Things like this aren't going to be EASY!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!"

"WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN THOSE TWO CRIMINALS!"

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Zane scowled, pushing Bruss back. Reno just looked to Astro.

"Thanks." The robot smiled. Reno nodded. Cora was breaking down, breathing heavily and cupping a hand over her mouth with her eyes squeezed tight. Zoran couldn't move. She just stood there with watery eyes, trying to stand tall. "I need to get you guys to the safe houses to meet with your parents after you see that the others are fine, okay?" since the boys just looked at him with such an alien expression Astro turned to Ember. "Ember?" The girl clenched her fists and held her lip.

"You really are stupid." She whimpered. Astro smiled as she hugged him tightly before quickly letting go and running out the lab to the car. He turned to the others.

"Follow her to the car. I'll fly." Conner shakily stood, his glasses fogging.

"Y-you never gave me a s-sample of your Core." He stuttered. Astro smiled.

"Go." The nerd didn't have to be told twice, briskly walking out the room whilst wiping his face. Astro looked to Cora and was met with red eyes.

"No. No."

"Cora-"

"_No_. No." She gasped in a breath, shaking her head as he walked towards her. "You're not going, okay?"

"I have to."

"NO."

"Cora, I have to."

"NO! YOU DONT!"

"Shhh..." he hushed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I do. You know I do." She reduced to silent sobs, her shoulders shaking violently as his touch left her and he looked to Zoran. The little robot stood proudly.

"Okay brother! Lets go!" Astro paused. This was too much. He had to keep control of his emotions.

"Zoran...it's just me." Zoran grinned cheekily, shaking her head.

"Na-uh! Common! Lets go save the world together!" Reno bit his lip to keep himself from crying and Bruss just looked away.

"Zoran..." Zane whispered. Astro shook his head.

"Zoran...you don't want to die."

"Wrong again!" she poked her tongue out. "I'm gonna he a hero like you! Then we can always be together!" her voice slightly cracked and her eyes watered up a bit. "I don't care if I die! I'll be with you!" Astro took a long breath, placing a palm upon her shoulder.

"Zoran..."

"We'll be heroes together! How cool is that?"

"Zoran, stop..."

"Then none of us would have to live without each other!" her act became more and more transparent the more she spoke. A tear streamed down her face. "Right, brother?"

"Zoran." Astro hugged her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Stop." It wasn't long before he felt shaking underneath his touch. Zoran squeezed him back.

"...Will I feel anything...?" she whispered. Astro sunk to his knees, pulling her closer.

"No..." he whispered into her ear. "No, not as long as the Black Core is inside me..." she sniffled, shoulders shaking. As much as it pained him, Astro stood and turned, headed out of the lab. Cora cried on and Reno came up behind her, wrapping her in a hug.

"He knows what he's doing." He said softly.

"That's the thing that scares me," she sobbed. "He knows he's going to die." They watch as Astro slides out of the lab and disappears from sight. Zoran bursts into tears, crying loudly. Cora wipes her cheeks, turning to Zoran. "Oh, Zoran..." she walked over to the robot, clasping her into a tight hug. Zoran's breath was off beat as she sunk to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut. Cora kept hugging her, feeling her own tears return. Reno sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just had to end like this...just _had_ to end like this..."

Ember, Bruss, Conner and Zane climbed into the car with turned down heads. Astro approached them as Zane closed the front door, his window open. "I'll fly ahead. You get to the city and try and get everyone into the Safe Houses or the hospital before an explosion can occur." Zane's jaw tightened and he gripped the steering wheel. He simply gave a nod. Astro nodded grimly, looking to the ground. "I'm not trying to leave you guys." He looked to Ember and Conner in the back. "I'm trying to do what's right for everyone." They didn't reply. Zane looked to him.

"We'll have your back." He looked him in the eye. "Till the end, you hear me? If you're not leaving us then we sure as hell aren't leaving you." A comforting hand met his shoulder and he nodded.

"Thanks."

Zoran and Cora emerged from the concrete bunker just as Astro leapt up and took off into the sky, leaving only the smell of fire and a small beacon of light in the distance. Cora's lips thinned but she had no more tears to shed. Zoran sobbed as she walked over to the car and slumped in, falling on the floor and curling into a ball. Cora sighed and slipped in next Conner.

"Let's go."

**~O~**

"D-don't worry comrades..." Sparks whimpered, cowering with the other RRF members in the corner of their hide out, gripping his golf club with his life. "Nothing can withstand our barriers..."

BANG!

The iron door rattles as metal fists pounded against it, making the three robots shrink down. "Are you sure, Sparks?" Robotski asked. Sparks just braced himself as the dents in the door became too much for it, because for once, really, he wasn't.

**~O~**

The car zoomed along the Surface, painfully trailing behind Astro as he boosted ahead. Zoran was crying soundlessly, resting her head on Conner's shoulder. The mood was heavy and no one thought to speak.

They reached halfway when Cora's phone went off. She looked at it for a few seconds before flipping it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Where is Astro? Get Astro on the line, NOW_!" Cora blinked. Oh man. Tenma.

"Tenma...he's-"

"_I_ _KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING! HE NEEDS TO STOP, NOW_!" Cora winced at the roar in his voice, biting her lip.

Back at the hospital Dr Tenma was pacing, hard. Rose had Z's hand gripping in hers as they both watched him, tears in their eyes. The baby was becoming restless, squirming in his mothers arms at every yell that tore from Tenma's throat.

"_Sir...he's made up his mind. I don't want him to leave either, but..._" Tenma gripped the phone so hard he thought it might brake under the pressure. He turned sharply, kicking a waste bin across the hallway.

Astro looked ahead, approaching the city. It was the strangest sensation, telling himself that this is the last time he's going to see it...

_No, Astro. Stop. Don't think about it. Just act._

But he couldn't stop the questions from finally pouring in and the tears that swelled in his eyes. _What was my new sibling going to be like? What will Dad do? Does he know yet? What will my class mates think? Will I be missed?_

He cursed at the single tear that left his eye and boosted faster to the edge of the city. It was still under attack, the explosions and robots running rampage. He breathed deeply as he landed on the patch of grass by the cherry tree, giving the gray withering branches a glance before making his way to the centre of the city.

Finally everything...including him...

Would end.

* * *

><p><strong>Astro: Gee, thanks. Just kill me off why don't ya.<strong>

**Me: Lol yep. It needed that *places hand on chin* DRAMATIC TOUCH.  
><strong>

**Astro: -.-  
><strong>

**Me: Oh, and...I have something to tell you.  
><strong>

**Astro: *Narrows eyes* whaaaaat?  
><strong>

**Me: I have...a new...obsession.  
><strong>

**Astro: D': Huh?  
><strong>

**Me: I may slightly be obessed by someone other then you...  
><strong>

**Astro: You...you don't like me anymore?  
><strong>

**Me: Dude I'll always like you. These sequels are darn fun to write. I just am more obbessed with someone else.  
><strong>

**Astro: *Dark glare* WHO?  
><strong>

**Me: Uhh...  
><strong>

**Astro: TELL ME STORM.  
><strong>

**Loki: Over here.  
><strong>

**Astro: WHAT? LOKI? ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
><strong>

**Me: Hey, what can I say? I'm apart of the army. *transforms into awesome Asgardian armor*  
><strong>

**Astro: *Crossing arms*  
><strong>

**Loki: Aw, someone's jealous.  
><strong>

**Me: LOKI'D!  
><strong>

**Loki & Astro: *raises eyebrow*  
><strong>

**Me: No?...Okay :'(**


	21. Breathe

**SO SORRY about the wait ^.^; I kinda had major writers block and my laptop broke so I had to get a new one and then download Microsoft Word onto it...**

**Anyway, here is the chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

**NOTE: If the Black Core inside Astro is quite confusing in this chapter on how it works, don't worry. There will be a thorough explaination next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>21: BREATH<strong>

Cora drove the car into the heart of the city, smashing into robots and swearing harshly whenever a persistent one decided to grab on. Astro had told them to see if any stray people were still around and get them to the Safe Houses. So far nothing but ruin.

"The police would've taken care of most of the people," Zane murmured. "I think we should head straight for the hospital."

"Oh, yeah, and deal with a breaking down Tenma." Cora answered sharply, turning the car down the main road, speeding up as some waiter bots took chase and then spinning around a small explosion.

"This is so messed up." Bruss growled, chewing down on the inside of his cheek. "I thought Hamegg would be a little more helpful."

"It's Astro or everyone else." Ember mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Bull. If we had more time we could've figured out a way." Cora breathed in a shaky sigh and a dark air hung around them.

_Silence_.

* * *

><p>Reno looked down to Diabolos as he stirred, eyes squeezing together before opening loosely. He was resting beside Reno and Simon with his head held up my his jacket which Reno removed. He had given him a quick look over and found that his back had been broken from the impact of being thrown.<p>

Reno flinched, not sure how to act around this man that had recently gone on a murderess rampage. The professor grunted in pain and breathed deeply. As soon as he got a clear sense of his surroundings and stole a glace of Reno, he immediately attempted to get up which resulted in more cries of pain.

"Don't strain yourself," Reno ushered quickly, reaching out and pulling his shoulder back down.

"Don't touch me." He said surprisingly calmly, but just enough threat to fall through his words. He tried to adjust himself, letting out a hiss. "God dammit…what the hell…I don't even-"

"Your back's broken." Reno said simply. Diabolos looked at him properly for the first time, eyes blood shot.

"I…" he looked around to his semi-smashed lab and then to the Descendant. He sighed deeply, finally relaxing into his jacket and bringing a hand up to rub his temple. "I…screwed up…god dammit…god dammit…"

Reno didn't answer. He didn't know if he was angry that he failed or if he legit lost control of himself. He let him have his moment of complaining, and several 'god dammit's later he looked down to Simon. He paused. "…Is he alive?"

Reno blinked before glancing to the bloodied shoulder himself. "I think so. I'm not that good with human injuries, but I think I've stemmed the bleeding for now. He needs a hospital though." Diabolos nodded, focusing on the ceiling. They were silent for a few minutes more until Reno couldn't hold his questions anymore. "What the hell were you thinking?" the man didn't react. "You…were looking for an energy source for the Descendant. I've pieced it together. You were looking for the Blue Core. But you found something different. It wasn't in your original plan. But it worked. Better than the Blue Core ever could. But you didn't know how to control that power, did you?"

Diabolos didn't answer as Reno continued. "So you let it run its own coarse for a while. But then you get back to the plan. Of course," he gestured around, "that failed. But I just want to know…what were you planning to do with the Descendant? What was its purpose?" Diabolos didn't stir for a long while. Reno was starting to think he was ignoring him and wouldn't blame him, until he spoke.

"I wanted Metro City to burn."

"Why?"

Quietly, smoothly,

"Because humans are disgusting creatures."

Reno blinked. He adjusted Simon on his lap and turned to fully face Diabolos, who was still looking at a certain point on the ceiling. "Their only joy is to hurt their own kind. Life has taken…everything from me. Everything." His hands gripped. "I wanted to take justice into my own hands."

"You know, you almost took everything away from a lot of people in the process," Reno murmured. "You shot your friend, almost killed someone's brother in front of them, threatened some kids and now my best friend is off to die to clean up your mess."

He breathed deeply, not answering the boy. Reno shrugged, turning away from him with a certain iciness. "Next time you want to cleanse the world, make sure you're not the one infecting it."

_Silence_.

* * *

><p>Grace was becoming extremely nervous. Zog had kept stomping over until he was climbing up to the edge of the city, crunching over old broken pieces of robots. "Zog, buddy…I love you and all…but I really need to get out of here." Taking it as an order, the giant robot abruptly stopped and reached his arm down.<p>

"_Go_."

The small girl slipped ungracefully down to the ground and looked up at Zog as he began walking again. "Hey!" she called after. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"_Astro_."

Shoving down the urge to poke her tongue out Grace looked around and flinched as an explosion went off somewhere in the heart of the city. "I need to get outta here…"

* * *

><p>Astro breathed deeply, feeling the Black Core wrap around him. He shuddered slightly as his alter-ego took over, drenching his eyes in black. "The plan?" the echoing voice asked to seemingly no-one.<p>

'_Suck in all the Black Core_.' Buzzed a small voice in the back of his head, just as he had done merely hours ago.

"But that would-"

'_I'm aware_.'

The twin blinked before smirking. "Human's puppet 'till the end, hm? Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Cora almost ran over Grace when she stumbled onto the road, waving her hands like a lunatic. The brakes squeaked as the car halted to a stop. "Grace?" Zane asked, squinting and leaning forward.<p>

"Who?" Conner frowned.

Cora quickly got out, rushing over to her. "Grace! What are you doing here?" she went to scoop the girl up only to be rejected with a push.

"Zog brought me here and I saw you about to man handle me- don't." The last part skimmed right past Cora's mind.

"Wait, wait, wait, Zog? Zog's here?" their conversation was interrupted by a buzzing of electronics and they looked up to see a few robots coming towards them. Cora's eyes widened. "Common!" Rejecting holding her hand, Grace ran with her back to the car, leaping in the back seat next to Conner. The car was rushing along the road in the space of a few seconds.

"Hey little dude!" Zane greeted, grinning. She waved lamely, face red and flustered.

"What do you mean Zog's here?" Cora asked.

"Zog? Where?" Conner and Bruss piped up.

"Here." Grace breathed. "He carried me here. He said something about Astro."

"Astro?" Zoran's small voice quivered. Zane and Cora shared a look.

"I gotta a baaaaaad feeling…"

* * *

><p>Astro's ego walked a few steps, stopping just at the end of the main street, looking at the seemingly never ending havoc. His wrists twirled and he breathed through his nose.<p>

"Okay…"

He felt the Black Core begin to scrape off broken robots, rippling along the floor before sucking into his chest, locking in place and giving him more and more power. After the first five minutes of non-stop devouring power being poured into him he began to stumble back, eyes closing to concentrate more. His body was beginning to let off a brilliant glow from him body overloading. He knew he wasn't even half way yet.

Grip.

Thick metal fingers wrapped around his torso and the air around him suddenly hit him like a brick wall as he felt himself being flung backwards. Astro's ego sucked back into him as Astro took over, grunting as he smashed into the cherry tree. "What in the-?" he looked up to see Zog standing where he had been, back towards him. "Zog? Zog! Zog, what the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

The might robot didn't answer. After a few seconds of Astro having no idea what was going on, the Black Core begun to wash along the ground before sucking into Zog instead. Pouring, pouring, pouring…

Astro couldn't speak. His mouth went dry and his limbs froze up. "Zog…"

* * *

><p>The car parked in front of the hospital and the kids jumped out, running over to the bolted double doors. As Cora ran, she quickly whipped out her phone and dialled in Dr Elefun's number, holding it to her ear. A nurse inside saw them coming and quickly pressed a button which allowed them to enter and locked it behind them.<p>

"You kids alright? No one injured?" she asked with a frown. They shook their heads, catching their breath and slumping on the lobby couches. "Do you know where Dr Tenma's room is?" Conner asked hopefully. The nurse nodded and motioned them to follow her. Cora lingered behind, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello? Kids?_"

"Elefun!" Cora cried. "I need Hamegg on the phone right now please."

"_Of course. What's wrong?_"

"Hamegg, please."

"_Right_."

A shuffle.

"_What's up kiddo?_"

"Hamegg, Zog's here and I have no idea why."

"_What? Zog? When? Where?_"

"HERE. NOW. He said something about wanting to find Astro."

A pause.

"There's no possible way that he would be able to…?"

"_I wouldn't know, Cora_." Cora rubbed an eye shut sighing. "_But I think your wonder boy might be getting a hand_."

* * *

><p>Astro slowly pulled himself up from the dirt, wide eyes watching the scene in front of him. Black Core was enveloping the golden plating, giving him a wavering, seemingly alive armour of black ripples.<p>

"Zog…" Astro whispered. "Blue Core…Zog has…so he can…" suddenly his eyes went wild and he leapt to his feet, sprinting as fast as he can towards him. "Zog! Stop it! It'll kill you!" he skidded into his leg, slamming his fist against it. "It'll kill you, Zog! Stop!"

With a flex of his chunky arm Zog whacked Astro into the grassy field once more, not stopping. Astro bared his teeth, not giving up.

"ZOG STOP IT! YOU'LL DIE!" When he didn't answer Astro growled and charged, only to run into an awaiting hand and being flung back over into the tree.

"_Stay_." Came the echoing reply. Wiping the dirt from his cheek Astro rose again.

'_It's pointless_…'

"ZOG!" Astro screamed out to him. "ZOG, STOP!"

'_Why are you bothering…?_'

He harshly silenced the voice in his head, running up to the robot again. A heavy glow was surrounding him. It wouldn't be too long now…

He pounded his fists against him, trying not to hurt him but just attempting to get him to stop. "ZOG!" he screamed.

"_Astro_. _Enough_."

Grip.

Throw.

Astro grunted as he was thrown further this time, tumbling off the edge of the city and scraping along the Surface. He got up, but wobbled on his feet. No stopping him. Pointless…

He limped to the side of the city, digging his nails into the dirt and lifting himself up into a small ditch in the side. He could hear the loud humming of power that was radiating above him. He clasped his hands on the side of his head, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. "ZOG!"

* * *

><p>The explosion devoured most of the left side of the city, smashing through buildings and cracking the roads. Piece of metal were everywhere and a heavy smoke was rising to clash with the early morning colours of starch blue and sea foam white.<p>

No more Black Core. No more Zog. People in the Safe Houses all flinched when the loud boom hit their ears and shook the walls of the large sheds. The hospital shook violently as if being rattled by phantom hands, everyone inside wincing or letting out cries of fright.

Z hugged Zoran and the new baby close as they both cried, one wailing, one silently letting the tears fall. Tenma had left the room. No one has seen him return yet. Cora bit her lip and Zane said 'damn it' about two thousand times.

Dr Elefun stood motionless and Hamegg rubbed his temple to defeat an incoming headache, standing in the middle of the lab that had an eerie feel to it suddenly.

Astro kept his hands over his ears and his eyes closed, nestling deeper into the ditch and let out a small whimper.

Everyone took a breath.

_Silence_.

* * *

><p><strong>Astro: Oh. Okay. You won't kill me. You'll just kill my best friend.<strong>

**Me: Yeap.**

**Astro: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN? First Orrin, now Zog? ARE YOU A PHYCOPATH OR SOMETHING?**

**Me: What about Simon? He got shot! And no one cares! I LOVE SIMON NO ONE UNDERSTANDS**

**Astro:...Aaand you lost me.**

**Me: I just noticed I haven't watched Astro Boy in...almost a year...**

**Astro: *crosses arms* Why? Hanging out with your new fandom?**

**Me:...Well, yeah, actually.**

**Astro: :c**

**Me: And I may have broken the DVD ^.^;**

**Astro: WHAT? YOU BROKE ME?**

**Me: Yeah but at least I have THESE! *Pulls out every Marvel movie***

**Astro: -.-...**


	22. Aftermath

**GOD IT'S DONE. THANK THE NINE REALMS. URG *RIPS OUT HAIR***

**Anyway, I have my birthday! 14! WOO! It would've been cool to post this on my birthday because it would've been an exact year since I started it, but oh well. It's been fun. Yes, this is the final chapter. Sorry to all of you's who I said there was going to be a few more chapters. There was going to be something else come up but there was too many plot holes and blaahhhhhhh it just couldn't work. Sorry ^^;**

**Credit to AstroGirl101 for helping me with some of the names in this chap. AND THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAS REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>22: AFTERMATH<strong>

The silence lasted for a good ten minutes. No one in the Safe Houses would dare to go out and check to see if everything was alright themselves, so they all stood in an ocean of confusion expressed through whimpers. The president was sweating and fidgeting, waiting for a signal or call that would release them. Sludge Widget and the Blondies held close, eyes wide and clueless.

Hamegg took a breath and looked to Dr Elefun. "Well, Doc…" he said quietly, "we did what we could."

He didn't answer, just looking up at the stretching map of the city that took up the lab's screens. Half the city was flattened to a burnt rubble and most of the power was out. After a few more minutes of silence Elefun's eyes narrowed to a small blinking light on the west side of the city, near the very edge. He took a step forward, squinting. A blue glowing dot. Hamegg followed his line of vision.

"Hey, looky here…" he rubbed a hand over his moustache as he stepped closer to inspect.

"It's Blue Core…" the doctor's eye lit up. "Astro. It must be." Hamegg didn't wait another second before he was almost running out the lab and through the halls.

"Common Doc!" he called as Elefun followed.

Both knowing what their motives were they both leapt into a half beaten car and pulled it through the different streets and roads until coming to much more debris filled pathways. They swerved and missed until the roads ended all together, replacing it blackened havoc. Hamegg stopped the car and got out when they reached the small crater that was punched into the ground from the impact of the explosion.

"ASTRO!" Elefun called, walking to the left in search of the robot. Dust was heavy in the air, surrounding them like a thick fog.

"COMMON KIDDO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Elefun shook his head in desperation, pulling out his phone to try and detect the Blue Core reading. He followed the blinking blue lights to the very edge of the city. Hamegg, seeing that he obviously had some sort of idea on where he was going followed him until they both came to the small ditch on the side of the city. Elefun shoved his phone back into his pocket and kneeled down, looking to the small quivering figure that was bundled within the earth. Astro was curled into a ball, shaking and gripping his knees as if his life depended on it.

"Astro…" Elefun breathed. He stumbled down, almost falling off the edge in the process and lightly tapped Astro on the shoulder. He jolted violently, looking up to him. Almost immediately his face met with relief.

"E-Elefun…?" he quivered. Elefun smiled warmly.

"Everything's fine, Astro. Everything's alright." He just shook his head, still shaking.

"N-no…Z-Zog…I tried- but he said- I couldn't-"

"Shhhh…common, we have to get you out of here." Hamegg looked down to him.

"You okay son?" When Astro didn't answer Elefun scooped him up in his arms, climbing up onto solid ground.

"He's just shocked. We need to get him back to the hospital with Tenma." He reassured a distressed looking Hamegg. The man looked to the quivering mess in his arms and nodded.

"Gave us a hell of a fright," he scoffed, walking back over the ruin. "I really thought he was gone…"

Elefun sighed, trudging along with him. "We all did."

* * *

><p>A nurse that was monitoring the lobby was quick to open the doors to Hamegg and Elefun, both dirty and tired looking with Astro shakily walking beside them. She greeted them with much enthusiasm, quickly running over how stressed everyone was and how they'll be so glad to see all of them. Muttering a thanks they made their way up to the ward Z and Tenma was. As soon as they walked into the corridor they were met with one person.<p>

Tenma.

He stared at them for a long while, eyes red and watering with tear streaks down his cheeks. He just blinked at the sight of Astro, not processing the image until almost a minute later. Astro shuffled, still shaking slightly.

"Hey dad…" he croaked. Tenma had him in his arms in a second. It wasn't long before Elefun and Hamegg heard heavy breathing and quiet sobbing as the great scientist sunk to the floor, burring his head on Astro's shoulder.

"You…you don't ever scare me like that again…you hear me?"

"I promise…I promise, dad, I promise…" They both glanced to a click of the door as Cora and Zane stepped out of the room. Their eyes immediately grew wide and Zane rushed forward.

"ASTRO! DUDE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he was quick to rip Astro out of Tenma's arms and into his own crushing hug. Tenma smiled as more faces emerged from the room; Conner, Bruss and Ember showing up next.

"ASTRO!"

"THANK ALL THE GODS!"

"Don't die again, please."

"Are we all dead then?"

"GASP."

"I really thought you were a goner, man."

They all shared a hug and excited words until Astro broke off to walk up to Cora. She looked to him, trying to not cry but her bottom lip quivering dangerously. "Hey wonder boy." Astro smiled, enveloping her into a warm hug that lasted a good minute. She smiled at him as he let go and continued on to Zoran, standing in the door way. She just walked up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head against his shoulders and sobbed quietly.

"Next time let m-me come with you…" he breathed deeply, hugging her back.

"I love you too." He felt Tenma's hand fall upon his shoulder and he looked up to him, smiling. He looked to Elefun and Hamegg, nodding. "Thank you." Elefun waved him off.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Hamegg scoffed. Elefun gave him a look and Astro walked forward to see Z and Rose, both their faces lighting up as he approached.

"Oh, Astro…" Z's face creased with emotion and she reached out to cup his cheek. Astro held her hand, looking to the tiny baby resting on her chest.

"How are you both?" Z smiled down at his new brother.

"It's a boy and he's very healthy. I'm fine as well." Astro's eyes grew large with awe as he watched the baby sleep, its tiny mouth opening in a yawn. "You can hold him if you want." He shook his head.

"N-no, I might break him…" Z chuckled.

"You wouldn't, Astro. I know you wouldn't." Astro's lips thinned.

"Hamegg?" the man entered in response.

"Yes?"

"You need to get to the Safe Houses and tell the President that Diabolos is the one behind this and is captured. You have to get some police cars to report 50 miles west of Metro City to collect him and being Reno back. An injured man is with him as well- we don't know if it's fatal or not." Hamegg saluted.

"Right away Sir." He disappeared with Elefun on his trail. The other teenagers gathered around the room as Astro eased into one of the chairs, exhaling slowly and resting his eyes.

"So…no more Zog?" Zane murmured. Astro opened his eyes for a split second before slowly closing them again.

"Yes. He…he's gone." Their heads bowled down and the air became heavy and silent.

"At least it wasn't you," Tenma said from leaning against the wall. Astro smiled sadly and nodded, looking to his new brother. Finally, peace.

* * *

><p>Reno was wondering when the police would finally be coming for him. It had been what he estimated a couple of hours, and he still had heard nothing.<em> Should've kept a phone or something to keep track<em>, he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Diabolos had passed out about half an hour before. After Reno snapped his reply to his 'view' on the world, he had fallen silent. Simon was still unresponsive, not even stirring. Reno had to check if he was even still alive at one point.

He breathed deeply through his nose and looked around the lab, listening to the low hum of electricity that flowed through the walls and wrapped around the three, caressing them in sweet noise when all else was silent. The young teen carefully lifted up Simon's torso and laid him down on the ground, confident that his wound didn't need close monitoring. He peeled off his jacket and wrapped it into a bundle and placed it under his head. Still, he didn't even move.

Stretching his legs as the blood ran eagerly back to the numb veins, Reno decided to look around. _Might as well. Nothing else to do here. And if Diabolos has any triggers or bombs that might go off at any second around here, it might be good to know about them_. He nodded to himself in reassurance, walking with hands snugly in the pockets of his jeans. He wondered for about five minutes, walking in circles or picking up the random object and bending down to inspect underneath a lab table or computer desk. After a while his eyes squinted when noticing something in a glass case glowing under a tipped over metal shelf in the corner of the lab. He slowly made his way over to it, kneeling down and lifting the shelf out of the way with a grunt.

Black Core.

A tiny, _tiny_ smudge of it pulsing in the glass case. No doubt it was on the shelf somewhere before it fell.

Reno felt his breath hitch and he took a second to make sure he wouldn't choke. _Black Core? What_ _the heck is that doing here?!_ He swallowed down a lump in his throat and picked up the case, confident that it was trapped securely. He rose to his feet, flipping it over in his hands a few times before rising it to his eye level.

"Hm."

That's all he could say. It wasn't aggressive at the moment, just sitting there at the bottom, sometimes sliding around when he tilted it. He sat down beside Simon and continued to stare at it.

"Guess I hand it over to the police…"

He stared at it a little more.

"Maybe."

"Don't…"

He snapped his head around as the croaky voice hit his ears. Simon's blood shot eyes were open and looking at him under his half-closed lids. His breathing was heavy and uneven and he tried to shuffle up.

"No, don't try to move yet," Reno told him quickly, pressing his body back down gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't give the Black Core to anyone…" the man licked his lips, closing his eyes and ignoring the teens question. Reno raised an eyebrow, giving a glance to the glass case before returning his attention to Simon.

"Are you feeling wheezy? Nauseous? Dehydrated?" Simon's eyebrows scrunched in angst.

"Y-you're not _listening_ to m-me." His voice got harsher and Reno winced at the thought of wasting his energy. He decided listening to him was the best option for his health so far.

"Sorry. Please continue." Simon took three large breaths.

"No-one…no-one…" He swallowed. "No-one should be trusted with that…"

"There's no way to destroy it though. And if we bury it then the bacteria will only make it expand and grow." Reno pushed the man down as he tried once again to move. "There are good scientists in Metro City, ones that could look after this." His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and he gulped.

"Diabolos was a good scientist…" Reno frowned, catching a glance at the pale passed out man a few inches away from them. "That needs to be in the possession of a g-good person…not a good scientist..." A few more breathes sounded before Simon's eyes rested and his breathing evened. Reno stared at him for a few seconds before lifting the Black Core up.

'_Because humans are disgusting creatures…'_

Reno's eyes grew distant, trying to sort out his thoughts. There was no doubt that what Diabolos had said had some truth to it. Humans were naturally power-hungry and possessive, but they could be good. Sometimes. He remembers what the robots that raised him had taught him all those years ago, when he was still young and learning. Some other human children had stolen his only soccer ball. He couldn't understand why they would do it.

'_Was it in their programming? Did they need it for someone else who was in trouble? Why? Why, why, why?'_

And the answer that stumped him,

'_Sometimes humans do things that no-one can explain. They can be unpredictable. Some nice people can do awful things when they're left to their darkest instincts.'_

Was Diabolos just one of those people? Surrendering to their darkest instincts? Were all people exposed to this unpredictability? Anyone could turn. Everyone had at least one reason to_. The people of Metro City _can't_ be trusted with something like this_…he realized. _Look at what they've done with the power given to them so far…the earth is ruined because of humans…then shouldn't _I_ not be trusted?_

His brows furrowed.

_No. I may not be a robot by design but I'm a robot at heart._

He gripped the glass case, staring down at it. He slowly rose to his feet and looked to Simon and Diabolos. The police wouldn't be long now. Quickly he got to work and within just minutes he had his jacket wrapped around the end of a pole carrying his phone and some other equipment he found around the lab that would be more than enough use to a mechanic of his skill. He placed a pillow underneath Simon's head from the living room and tucked the Black Core into the folds of his jacket. Sneaking out of the lab into the slowly growing morning, Reno looked around a few times, and then was gone.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to move smoothly after that. The Safe Houses were contacted and the people of Metro City and the few Surface Dwellers were slowly released. Yet there was no big party. No celebration. No, this wasn't like the Peace Keeper or the BlackBott. This was very different. The whole west side of the city was destroyed, leaving hundreds homeless. The casualties were great- most of the deaths occurred on the Surface by rogue robots and large explosions. Others were crushed by falling debris or never made it to the Safe Houses.<p>

Astro and Tenma were quick to assist everyone who might be in need. Astro tried to get everyone's families together while Tenma tried to get all the machinery up and already working on the damage to the city. Cora and the others quickly reunited with their family members and friends and made sure that their houses weren't burned down.

Diabolos and Simon were retrieved from the lab a few hours later. Astro was too busy with all the people to be there for the escort but a word had gone around that Simon was healing in intensive care but that Diabolos had died from his injuries on the way back. But those were only rumors. Another words that went around that made work seriously hard to concentrate on was the apparent lack of Reno at the lab. It wasn't until around noon when those rumors were proved true.

Cora, Sludge and Widget traveled to the RRF Hideout after most of the panic had simmered among the people and her parents had calmed down. There were the odd burnt rubble here and there but overall the Surface hadn't taken that much damage.

But the trio would never forget walking up to that blown off door and feeling the hair on the back of their necks standing up. Cora was quick to push the twins back. "Shhhh, don't look…" To put it nicely, the Robot Revolutionary Front were everywhere. Among other unidentifiable robot arms and circuitry Cora could still see the large smashed pieces of read, the blue metal skull and the recognizable wires strewn all over the floor. She never felt so sick in her life.

It was a day later when Astro was called by the police.

He and Tenma were in their living room at the time, slowly but surely putting Orrin back together. It was tedious work, as Orrin was one of Tenma's supposable 'failures', so the wiring couldn't exactly be perfect. Cora was there with them with Zane and the twins. Zoran was obviously trying to help as much as she could, but only succeeding in breaking Orrin's chest plate before settling for just watching. Z shouldn't have been out of hospital with the new baby yet but she refused to waste the space that so many others needed.

"Astro, could you come with me for a small chat please?" Mr Downs asked, silencing the room. Astro glanced to Tenma who gave him a sure nod. He climbed to his feet and followed the officer into the hall. There he stopped and pulled out a folder. "This is Reno's official files."

Astro blinked at him before gingerly taking the folder and staring at it. He breathed through his nose before swallowing. "They really can't find him?" he asked in a small voice. Downs frowned and shook his head.

"No. He was supposed to wait for help at the lab, yes?"

Astro nodded. Mr Downs sighed, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the ground. "I never really want to be the one to say this kid, but…Reno had no family here, no occupation…and considering he's somewhere along the vastness of the Surface, and that there's still a lot to take care of here in the city…I mean, we need every resource we've got, and…" Astro nodded in understanding.

"You're not looking for him."

"It's not that we don't want to, we really would love for him to-"

"No, no, I get it," Astro said in a forced tone. "I get it." Downs could see the agitation in the boy, the way his eyes hardened and his grip on the folder tightened ever so slightly. A moment of silence passed before Astro flipped it open and read the one page of info on his now lost friend.

_**COMMON NAME**__: Reno._

_**GIVEN NAME**__: Ash Steel._

He blinked at the name. "Ash…Steel?" he frowned. Downs nodded.

"That was his registered name. The one given to him before he was abandoned." Astro nodded slowly, eyes running over the name a few times more. He smirked, almost snorted.

"Ash Steel…" he murmured to himself. There wasn't much more information- the topic 'PARENTAGE' was blank but the hospital he was born in was there. Strange.

"Would you like to keep the file? It's a simple photocopy. I've just got to go. You know, everyone's still a bit freaked." Astro shrugged, handing it back.

"I'm good. I won't need it. I'll find him again one day." Mr Downs stared at him before slowly taking the folder with a smile and a nod.

"Okay. Good..." Astro nodded back as he dashed off down the halls. He walked back into the living room just as Z emerged from the bedroom, the baby securely wrapped in a thick blanket and held in her arms. She smiled at Astro.

"Hello dear," she greeted. He nodded with a warm smile. Tenma looked up from attaching Orrin's head to its neck.

"What was the 'little chat' you had, Astro?" he asked over his shoulder as he continued to work. Astro looked to Cora, Zane and Zoran as they looked up too. Now was not the time to bring up pressing matters such as Reno's whereabouts.

"Oh, nothing, just a slight brief over." Nods filled the room. The baby let out a squeaky yawn, collecting everyone's attention.

"Have you named the baby yet?" Cora asked, walking over to it. Z smiled and shook her head.

"He's just 'baby' right now. Haven't picked out the right name yet, haven't we Bill?" Tenma just smiled and tightened some screws.

"Ooo! OOO! Can I name it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Zoran bounced on her heels. "It should be Astro Jr! After Astro." She grinned at said robot boy who snorted.

"I don't think so, Zoran…"

"If any of you can think of something appropriate, then I guess we could name him now," Z smiled. Zane's eyes popped out.

"Whoa, really? I know! THE Z-MAN." He flexed for emphasis. Cora shoved him.

"_Appropriate_, Zane."

"What about…Deveron?" Widget spoke up. Z stroked her chin with her free hand.

"Bill? Deveron?" Tenma twisted around for a brief second and made a face.

"Ehhh, we'll put it in the books for suggestions…" Widget grinned and stood on her toes.

"Cool!"

"We should just call him Batman. Or Ironman. That'd be badass."

"Sludge…no."

"Oh common! The phone rings- 'hello, who's this?' I'M BATMAN."

"…"

"'Hey man, why'd you do that?' COS I'M BATMAN."

"…"

"Who _wouldn't_ want to be able to do that?"

Cora face palmed. "…You know, I don't even know anymore…"

"Astro? Do you have any suggestions?" Z asked. They all looked to him with raised eyebrows. Astro froze.

"Uhhh-"

"Yeah Astro!" Zoran urged. "What do you think our new brother should be called?" Astro looked to all the faces staring at him. He slowly walked forward to the baby and Z held him out encouragingly. He looked down on his tiny face, the little soft strands of brown hair sticking to his milky forehead. He slept so peacefully. Astro reached out and stroked his forehead tenderly.

"…Ash…" he whispered.

They all leaned in.

"Huh?" Astro swallowed and looked up to Z.

"A-Ash. Ash is my suggestion." It was a few seconds before Sludge broke the silence.

"_Ash_? Seriously? Common, guys. Batman." Widget elbowed him.

"SHH! I think it's a pretty name."

"Yeah, I like it," Zane smiled, patting Astro on the shoulder. Z smiled fondly, looking down on the baby.

"Ash…" She tested the name on her tongue. "Bill?" Tenma was already looking at the group, a look of thought upon his face. Z shrugged. "It is a very pretty name." Tenma rubbed his chin, nodding.

"Yes…"

"Can we call him Ash, Dad?" Zoran pleaded. "Please, please, please?" Tenma smiled, glancing to Z. She nodded.

"Of course we can."

"WOO! AWESOME!" she squealed, fist-pumping. Astro's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa, really?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Z said. Astro looked down to his brother, smiling despite himself.

"Welcome to our messed up family then, Ash." Z laughed, holding him a little closer. Ash just yawned again and continued sleeping.

* * *

><p>Cora's shoes crunched on the cement as she made her way to the edge of the building. She was on the roof and Astro was sitting at the very edge, legs dangling over the side. She sighed as she plunked down next to him ungracefully.<p>

"So…" she started. Astro didn't seem surprised that she basically came out of nowhere, just smiling and keeping his gaze on the city. Smoke still filled the air but at least the sun was shining brightly and you could at least see a bit of the sky. "The Black Core…" she continued. "It's still inside of you." She looked to him. "How the hell does that work?"

Astro stretched his neck back before sighing deeply. He knew he'd have to explain it to the others the best he could soon enough. Cora was a good start. "It's slowly going away. The Blue Core is expelling all the bacteria and converting it all into positive energy."

"But until that happens…?"

"I have an alter-ego."

Cora blinked. "An…alter-ego?"

"I have another person technically living inside of me. The Black Core come with its own personified being. It just needs a host to replicate an image." Cora blinked some more.

"…I…so…wait, I'm confused…" she rubbed her forehead. Astro chuckled.

"I don't really understand it either. I can hear another voice in my head that isn't mine. It was stronger before but its slowly going away. It'll be completely gone soon. Anyway, that voice belongs to a singular different subconscious that lives inside of me. It can take over when I allow it to. It used to be able to do it on its own, but I took control over it."

"Okay, slowly making more sense. So you basically have multiple personality disorder right now. Accept it's just one person."

"And it can be dominant."

"And it's living off your emotions."

"And it tried to kill my friends."

She whistled, leaning back a little. "Wow. That must be a lot of pressure." Astro smiled, shrugging.

"Well, it'll all be over soon." Cora nodded, looking out to the city with him and breathing deeply. All was well, then. No more bad guys, no more 'non-Astro'…but a curious thought nagged at her brain. If Astro had gotten the Black Core under control then what would it be like? She'd only ever seen it when it was aggressive or dangerous_. What _would_ Astro's alter-ego be like? _

She scratched at the ground nervously before giving Astro a sideways glance. She cleared her throat an attempted a casual tone. "…Could I see it?"

It took a few seconds before Astro actually glanced to her. "…What?"

"It's totally okay if you say no," she said quickly. "I mean, it's a pretty stupid thing to ask for, but…I just kinda…wanna…"

"Cora…seeing the Black Core won't be seeing a different side of me. It would just be seeing…the Black Core. Anger and…hurt."

"Hurt from your own memories and emotions though, right?" She cursed in her mind. _Don't pressure him on this. If he says no, then no_. Astro looked back out to the city and she bit her cheek at the thought that he was slightly offended.

"…If you want, then…"

She stared.

"Wait, what?"

"If you want to see it, then okay. Only if you really want to."

"Well, I'm not one to be desperate, but-"

"Okay, I won't show you then."

"NO PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT."

Astro threw his head back and laughed. Cora rolled her eyes and shook her head but let him have his moment. After a bit the laughter died out and Astro was silent, eyes fixated on something going on in the streets. Cora was about to ask him when he was going to show her when she heard an echo-y breath escaped his lips and his eyes closed. A black mist enveloped him and when he opened his eyes again his pupils had dilated. Cora's breath hitched. She was both weary and in awe. The Black Core didn't look at her until a few seconds had passed, but when he did he flinched violently.

"Hey, it's okay," she said. Non-Astro just stared at her with wide eyes, fingers twitching slightly. Suddenly his brows scrunched.

"Cora? Her name's Cora?"

Ooo. Creepy voice.

"Yeah, my name's Cora." She answered even though the question wasn't directed at her. Astro must be having a conversation with him inside his head. Huh. Weird.

The Black Core shuffled away a bit. "What do I do then?"

…

"Can I kill her?"

Whoa. Awkward.

"Aww." He made slight puppy dog eyes. "You're no fun."

"Sassy, aren't we?" Cora smirked, causing him to flinch. Cora raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me?" he stared at her for a few seconds before licking his lips.

"How do I interact with-"

"No," she snapped. "Don't go to Astro for help. Just…talk." He stared at her for a while longer and Cora waited for him to say anything, if he were going to speak at all.

"…Hi."

Well, it was progress.

"Hey." She waved slightly. He stared at her a while longer.

"…Bye."

She snorted, making his eyes widen slightly. "Yeah, okay. It's been fun." The Core seemed to try and attempt something of a smile before the black seeped away and Astro took over again taking a breath and rubbing his head. "Well…that was informative." She grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that well with socializing apart from punching or destroying things. It's in its nature."

"Figured." He smiled. "But no, that was actually really cool. I'm glad you showed me." He nodded, moving a little closer.

"Well, I think that's the last of it…" she nodded. They both looked out to the city again, falling into a comfortable silence. They both flicked their heads around to the roof elevator opening. There, walking out onto the roof was Tenma. But what followed him is what made Astro leap up from his seat and race over.

Orrin, completely repaired, rolled out from behind him with his holographic face smiling.

"ORRIN!" he cried, rushing past and almost knocking Tenma over to grasp the robot in a crushing hug. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!" the house bot let out a surprised yelp but hugged him back anyway.

"I missed you too Master- I mean-"

"It's fine, Orrin. Call me anything." Orrin's eyes widened before melting into a smile.

"Of course, Astro." Tenma smiled and Cora grinned as she walked over with hand on hip.

"Hey Orrin, buddy! Good to see you not in pieces." Astro released him so he could nod to Cora.

"Appreciated affections, Miss Cora. I'm just glad to be back in time for the baby's first days! You know how tiring babies can be! Oh, Z must be worn out already…I better go check on her." Astro rolled his eyes as the now frantic robot quickly rolled back into the elevator. Tenma stepped back in with him.

"We should all be headed back down, actually. Common Cora, your parents are waiting to take you home." Cora and Astro shared an anxious look before joining him.

Orrin attended to the bedroom to help Z look after Ash for the afternoon as soon as they returned to the penthouse and Tenma went into the living room to clean up. Zane and the twins were in Zoran's room, playing video games or drawing pictures. That left Astro and Cora to walk up to the front door to Mr and Mrs Jade waiting for them.

Cora stopped and turned to him, hugging him despite his tense up- her parents were _right_ _there_. It seemed she didn't really care at that moment which gave him confidence not to worry and he hugged her back with a smile.

"See ya wonder boy," she smiled, kissing his cheek. Astro grinned.

"Don't save the world without me."

"No promises." They parted with smiles and Cora walked down the hall way with her mother. Mr Jade on the other hand decided to stay behind. Oh. Lovely. He looked even more intimating than usual, with a permanent scowl on his face and his small eyes hard with judgment. Astro scratched his arm awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I mean, almost dropping you off a thirty story building."

He sneered. Okay, not the best word choice.

"I just want you to know that I am no threat to your daughter. At all. I would never harm her. I would die for her and everyone in Metro City. If it weren't for one of my most treasured friends, that would be the case right now. But, I'm still here, so I respectfully ask your permission to keep seeing her."

He held his breath as Mr Jade stared him down for a good minutes before sighing.

"Of course you can." Astro didn't think he heard him right and he lifted his head to him with wide eyes.

"R-really?" He nodded. "Oh- thank- thank you! So much! Thank you." His face was suddenly met with a stern finger.

"BUT, if any harm comes to my baby girl then I'm holding you personally responsible, got it?" Astro nodded so quickly that he thought his head might roll off.

"Yes Sir."

"Good…" he murmured before slinking off to join his family. Astro sighed, slumping against the door way before closing it and walking down the hall.

"Still has his sour attitude…" he mumbled.

'_Still need me, then?'_

He froze at the voice in his head. He was certain that last transformation got rid of the communication between him and the Black Core. He searched his mind for any signs of chills or darkness. Nothing. He shrugged it off, continuing to walk to Zoran's room where he could hear the others laughing.

Though he could've sworn he saw his reflection in one of the mirrors hanging on the walls smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *falls to knees* DONE! HAHAHA! *throws head back* BWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Astro: So...that's it? I-it's really over?**

**Me: Eh, there might be an end clip and then it's INTERVIEW TIME! *poses***

**Astro: Lemme guess -.-**

**Me: YOU ARE INTERVIEWING ME! HA!**

**Astro: Aw crap. Like that's going to end well.**

**Me: Would you rather _him_ interview me? *points to Loki-***

**Astro: NO DON'T BRING YOUR PRECIOUS 'OTHER OBBESSION' INTO THIS *shoves Loki out***

**Me & Loki: :C**

**Astro: Now, for the big question...will you be doing an Astro Boy 4?**

**Me:...**

**Astro: *LEANS IN***

**Me: *INTENSE GAZE***

**Astro: O.O**

**Me: NO.**

**Astro: WHAT?**

**Me: Kidding! I dunno, maybe? You guys are lucky I finshed this one. I was going to wait until the last chapter and then delete the story just to troll you guys :)**

**Astro:...**

**Me: :)**

**Astro:...You are a cruel, _cruel_ person...**


	23. End Clip

**Okay hell this isn't an end clip it's a freaking end chapter. BUt hey enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>END...CHAPTER:<strong>

"I fink it's a…" Ash gave the wrapped box another shake. "PONY."

Astro snorted from his seat on the couch. It was Ash's 3rd birthday and a mountain of presents was piled in the middle of the lounge room. Z and Tenma were in the dining room with Rose, Elefun and Mr and Mrs Jade. Cora was sitting next to him with Zane and Zoran was lying next to the present pile, watching their little brother with a grin.

"I don't think a pony could fit in there, Ash." Cora smirked. Astro smiled at her, looking at her long black hair that now reached her collar bone. Cora was now sixteen years old. Her and Astro broke it off a few months back when Cora started to fancy some of the older boys in her grade. Astro was fine with it. He'd still always be there for her as her best friend. Ash blew some of his light blond hair away from his deep brown eyes. They all found it peculiar how his hair had turned from a deep brown to an almost angel blond. It suited him though.

"I tink a pony could fwit in eet!" he argued in a slur of un-needed vowels.

"Yeah well put it down- you can open them later." Astro told. Ash lifted his chin, clutching the present closer.

"Make me!" Zane snorted.

"Feisty."

"Ash, Mom and Dad want to see you open them." Astro tried to reason with him.

"I wanna open tem _now_!"

"Well you can't so give it!" Zoran joined, latching onto it and tugging. Ash gasped and pulled all his weight on it.

"Let eet gooooooo!" he cried.

"No, give it here!"

"It's MINE!"

"I WRAPPED IT!"

"YOUR WAPPING SUCKS, ZORWAN!"

"*GASP* TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! I DON'T EVEN WIKE PINK!"

"SHUT UP, PINK IS FABULOUS!"

The trio on the couch simply watched the ordeal with raised eyebrows.

"Zoran?" the robot looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Uhhh, super strength? Against three year old?"

"Oh yeah, right!" She narrowed her eyes at Ash who was pulling on the now almost torn present. With a small tug of her arm, the three year old went tumbling forward face-first and Zoran held the present up in triumph. "YES!"

She stopped smiling when Ash begun sniffling into the carpet. He dragged himself up on to his knees and the sniffles turned to sobs. "Aw, Ash…" Cora picked the crying toddler up and onto her lap. Zoran's face clenched in worry.

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"Its okay, Zoran," Astro comforted.

"Yeah, it was Astro's idea." Zane's eyes narrowed at him. "TRAITOR."

"Not now, Zane." Cora scolded, stroking Ash's hair as his crying quieted. They all looked around as Mrs Jade walked into the room with a bright smile.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Could all but Ash just pop into the kitchen for a minute, please?" Ash's watery eyes met hers and he hugged his knees.

"Don't all leave…can I stay wiff Astrwo?" he asked. Mrs Jade smiled warmly.

"Of course dear." Cora, Zane and Zoran all stood, walking out the room. Astro smiled as he heard Mrs Jade harshly asking what happened to make Ash so upset as they walked through. Ash wiped his nose, climbing onto Astro's lap. After adjusting himself onto his back he wiped his eyes and the crying stopped. Astro smiled as he looked up to him.

"Astrwo?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"…Could Dad make me a wobot?" Astro paused a few seconds before dropping his head.

"Ash, we've been through this. There is nothing better about you and me-"

"But you're stwrong and powerfool and-and everyone loves chu and-and I wanna be loved by everyone too-"

"ASH." Astro clenched his shoulders firmly. "_You_ are amazing. There is no-one else in the world as unique as you."

"But that's the probwem! I'm too uni…uni…"

"Unique?"

"Yeah!" he crossed his arms. "You were weely smart when you were my age. I can't even count to twenty right. I'm useless…" Astro's brows scrunched at the disappointment in his little bother's eyes. It was the worst kind- disappointment in himself. Ash surely wasn't a genius like they all had expected. He struggled with math and science when Tenma tried to teach him anything and to be frank, he didn't have any interest in robotics. Well, besides his obsession to become one.

"Well, maybe you're not too good at math, but Ash, your drawings and stories are incredible! Your mind is like a magical palace full of all this stuff that…that..."

"That's like a magical dragon that breaths pixie dust and creates dreams?" his eyes lit up with each word.

"Yes! See? Your imagination is your talent. And do you know what could only bring that imagination?" Ash frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"What?" Astro smiled and poked his forehead.

"A _human_ brain. Sure Zoran's is a bit out there, but us robots are just calculating. We're all numbers and equations. Would you like to do math all day?" Astro chuckled as Ash scrunched up his nose and quickly shook his head.

"Yuck!"

"Exactly."

Z popped her head into the room with a wide grin. "Okay! Common Ash." Ash looked to Astro who nodded and smiled, getting up from the couch and carrying him over to the dining room. Ash's eyes sparkled at the sight of a giant cake on the table with everyone surrounding it. Zoran leapt in font with arms spread wide.

"I MADE A CAKE!"

"I-I helped…"Orrin stuttered from the other end of the room. Ash, face still cast in awe, took everything in. The cake was half strawberry, half chocolate with blue icing and the words 'HAPPY BRITHDAY ASH' in pink were written on it. Ash was shaking with excitement, his grin reaching his ears.

"WHOOAA! Tat's so cooooool!"He leapt out of Astro's arms and ran up to it, all three candles lit. Everyone laughed and began singing the birthday song, all while Ash stood beaming with hands behind back. After it was finished he took a huge breath and attempted to blow out all the candles at once, but succeeded only for two.

"Oooo, Ash's got a girlfriend!" Zane teased. Cora dashed up to him, leaning down and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. His face looked like he'd just bit into a lemon and Cora laughed when she got a glance of it.

"Ewww!" He was quick to wipe the slobber off his cheek, making everyone chuckle.

"Now, now, Cora. We don't want to scar the man," Astro smirked, earning a punch on the shoulder. While Z and Tenma helped Ash cut the cake and make a wish, Astro quietly left the room as he felt his phone go off. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear as he closed the door, looking out to the soft rain pelting against the windows.

"Hello?"

"Astro. Happy b-day to your bro, first off, but I really gotta tell you something." Astro frowned at the strange tinge to Ember's voice.

"Ember? What's going on?" He heard a shuffle on the other end.

"A guy just called me and I have no idea who he is. The number didn't show up and he was the creepiest creeper ever."

"Wait, wait, wait…what? What did he say?"

"I'm not really sure what he was going on about. He just kept asking for you, saying you were his 'buddy' or something. I have no idea." Astro's frown deepened and he began pacing.

"Well…you can't trace it at all?"

"Nope. I'm just calling to warn you, okay? He just sounded…creepy." Astro nodded.

"I appreciate it. Thanks for calling."

"Give Ash a birthday bro-fist from me."

"And you stay away from any strange looking people."

"Will do."

He hung up, his mood not lifting. _What? A strange man…asking for me? _He flinched out of his thoughts when the phone rang again. He wearily lifted it to his ear.

"…Hello-"

"ASTRO, I THINK SOMEONE IS OUT TO KILL YOU."

"Conner? Wait did a-"

"A MAN JUST CALLED ME AND I'M SO FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW." Astro blinked. First Ember now Conner. What the…?

"Conner, calm down. Ember just got the same call-"

"OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"No-one's going to die. Look, did any number show up?"

"Uhhh…" he heard a few beeps and clicks. "N-no…" Astro bit his lip, thinking. "Do you think it's a stalker? Or a killer? Or a maniac?"

"Conner, please. It might just be a bored man with a phone. Was he asking for me?"

"Y-yeah…creepy stuff…" He frowned down to his phone as another call came in.

"Just a sec, Conner. A got another call coming in."

"WAIT I DON'T WANT TO DI-"

"Hello? Bruss?" Astro cut off Conner's frantic wailing.

"Astro…dude, you know we're friends, but if someone randomly comes in the middle of the night and slits my throat, I'm holding you responsible." Astro sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Let me guess- you got a creepy call from a creepy sounding man asking for me."

"Whoa…psychic."

"Ember and Conner just called me with the same problem."

"Hey Conner as well? Ember just told me, but I didn't know everyone was getting the call."

"Not everyone…" he mumbled to himself. "Just all my friends…" He rolled his eyes as his phone signaled another call. "Just a sec, Bruss, Conner's probably calling back."

"Okay, don't die." He smiled and clicked the disconnect and accepted the new caller, lifting it to his ear.

"Okay Conner, just-"

"_Astro_…?"

Astro froze on the spot. The voice was of a man, probably in his late twenties, but it had a slight whiney edge to it. There was a small static in the back ground as well, yet he couldn't figure out where the man was. He swallowed.

"_Astro?...buuuuddyyy….awww….common…Assstttrrooooo…_.?" He twitched his fingers, wondering what to do. Looking around and hearing the laughter coming from inside the dining room he walked down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door and walking up to his large windows.

"_Astro? Buddy? Answweeeerrrr…please. I find it very rude when people don't answer_."

"And I find it rude when someone stalks my friends." A surprised, over the top gasp sounded form the other end, as if the man wasn't expecting him to pick up.

"_Buddy!_"

"I'm not your 'buddy'. Who are you and how did you get hold of this number plus all of my friends?"

"_Heh…'friends'…we don't have 'friends', Astro…silly_."

"I do have friends, thank you. And you've been stalking them. I'd like to know why and how."

"_Aww…mommy doesn't want her babies touched…_" Astro's brow furrowed and he winced as a wailing siren screamed through the static. He froze and felt his limbs numb when the same siren sounded from below. He inched towards the window, looking down to the streets as an ambulance screeched past. The sirens disappeared. The sirens in the static disappeared.

"_Sorry about that! People getting murdered everywhere…people's friends dying everywhere_…"

Okay…so this creepy supposedly insane man is standing somewhere on his street…

"Who are you?"

"_Ah! Now you're asking the right questions…_" He was practically pressing his nose up on the glass trying to scan the people below. Finally, standing still as a statue as a crowd of people pushed past him, Astro spotted him. The only man without an umbrella. The only man wearing a shaggy brown leather jacket that reached his knees. The only man with dark hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in days.

The only man looking straight up at him.

He grinned, eyes lighting up when Astro spotted him. "_The name's Skunk_." A long moment passed when they just stared at one another, Astro too shocked to say anything. "_And you better be thinking about your friends, Astro. Because…sometimes…your enemies are the ones closest to yooouuuu…_" Skunk shrugged his shoulders. "_And let's face it- everyone's within shooting range_."

With that, he flipped the phone shut and left. Astro watched the deranged man leave, waving his arms beside him as if dancing and sometimes twirling in the puddles.

Astro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his forehead leaning against the glass as he closed his eyes with exhaustion. "Can I get a BREAK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Astro: YEAH STORM CARE TO GIVE ME A BREAK<strong>

**Me: For all of you that don't know, Skunk is one of the main villains in the 2003 Astro Boy series. He mostly invents weird and torture-like robots to terrize the city but his main goal is to capture Astro and convert him into a weapon and eventually sell him on the Black Market for tons of cash.**

**Astro: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESITON**

**Me: I'm making him very OOC-ish because I think the original Skunk isn't terribly creative, so I'm putting more of a Joker twist on him. Or a BBC Sherlock's Moriaty twist on him. So he's more of a 'lets do this a see what happens' kind of villian, which I heavily enjoy writing. **

**Astro: ANSWER MEEEE**

**Me: OH MY GOD ASTRO I'M TELLING YOU ABOUT A VILLIAN THIS IS USEFUL INFORMATION**

**Astro: I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT SKUNK I'VE WATCHED SOME EPISODES WITH HIM**

**Me: Wait...you watched your _own_ TV show?**

**Astro:...**

**Me:...**

**Astro:...**

**Me:...That's pretty lame, dude.**

**Astro: Well, I catch you reading your own fanfics-**

**Me: THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER RAWRAWRAWR**


	24. Interview

**INTERVIEW**

**Astro: *sighs and walks in* okay, I have the questions that you want me to ask you even though you already know what they are-**

**Loki: *smirks from chair* Hello.**

**Astro: *glares* WHAT…ARE YOU…DOING HERE…?**

**Me: *skips in* LALALA- oh hey Loki.**

**Loki: :)**

**Astro: Umm…Storm?**

**Me: Yeeeeeeeees?**

**Astro: WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?**

**Me: lol I dunno.**

**Astro: HE'S SITTING IN MY SEAT.**

**Loki: Touché.**

**Astro: GET OFF MY SEAT.**

**Loki:…No.**

**Astro: NOW.**

**Loki: Attached, aren't we? **

**Astro: LOKI, I SWEAR…**

**Me: *flails arms* oh boys, you don't need to fight over me…**

**Loki & Astro: o.o…**

**Me: *flings arm over face* I know I'm irresistible and all, but…**

**Astro: Storm.**

**Loki: We're fighting over the chair-**

**Me: *POSES* OH PLEASE STOP WITH YOUR FLATTERY ITS TOO MUCH**

**Astro: I think she's broken.**

**Me: *crying* I'M GONNA DIE ALOOONNEE…**

**Loki:….**

**Astro:…**

**Loki:…right then. If you want the seat so badly, then fine *leaves***

**Astro: THANK YOU NOOOOT. Now, Storm-**

**Me: *Sobbing onto shoulder***

**Astro: Are we going to do this interview?**

**Me: NO-ONE LOVES MEEEE- wait what?**

**Astro: INTERVIEW. NOW.**

**Me: Oh right *sits down***

**Astro: Okay- *tries to sit down but falls straight through* WTH?**

**Loki: *jumps back in* HA! God of Mischief, BABY! LOOOKIII'DDD! :D *poof disappears***

**Astro: -.-**

**Me: :)**

**Astro: -.-**

**Me: Don't mind him. Under the layers of asshole he really just has really bad daddy issues.**

**Astro: I'm sure.**

**Me: Okay, QUESTION TIME *POSES* MYBODY IS READY**

**Astro: o.0…okay, Uhhh…*flips through pages* um, little problem.**

**Me: What?**

**Astro: There's no questions on these…just drawings of Loki.**

**Me: Whoa, awkward.**

**Astro: Did you prepare at all for this interview?**

**Me: Pffftt…no.**

**Astro: -.-**

**Me: Just make up the questions as you go along.**

**Astro: Just like this story?**

**Me: lol pretty much.**

**Astro: Okay…Uhhh how did you come up with the plot?**

**Me: Reviews from people, my sister and mostly just finding random things to put in as I type.**

**Astro: How inspirational -.-**

**Me: NEXT.**

**Astro: Ummm…I dunno, I noticed there was a lot more death in this story.**

**Me: lol I know!**

**Astro:…That's not a 'lol' moment.**

**Me: :C I know…**

**Astro: You killed off Zog.**

**Me: I know…he's saved your life like twice now…and now he's dead…**

**Astro: OH, REALLY? HADN'T FREAKING NOTICED.**

**Me: And now the RRF are dead…**

**Astro: I KNOW.**

**Me: And I killed off Orrin for that little bit…**

**Astro: YOU CRUEL BASTARD.**

**Me: But I also killed off Diabolos!**

**Astro: God you just love your death, don't you?**

**Me: It had to feel worse than the Peace Keeper or the BlackBott. I had to have lots of casualties because I know it wasn't a huge robot VS robot battle like the last two, so I had to make it not fade into the background with its lack of urgency. I'm sorry I killed Zog :C**

**Astro: He will be missed…**

**Loki: Yes, how sad….**

**Astro: WHOA WHEN DID YOU GET THERE**

**Loki: I never left, I was invisible *leans over and picks up papers* Hmm, these are quite good.**

**Me: ^W^ Thank you!**

**Loki: Is my hair really that long?**

**Astro: Yeah, you look like a girl.**

**Loki: *Death glare***

**Me: OHHHH HE WENT THERE *sassy snap***

**Loki: SAY THAT AGAIN.**

**Astro: **_**Girly**_**.**

**Loki: *narrows eyes***

**Astro: *come at me bro***

**Loki: *smirks* Well at least she draws me. When's the last time she drew you, huh? Months?**

**Astro: :C**

**Loki: And didn't she break you DVD or something **_**horrible**_** like that?**

**Astro: :C**

**Me: Whoa, bitch fight, only…dudes.**

**Astro: Can we just please get back to the interview? *grinding teeth***

**Loki: After you.**

**Astro: Okay, so how-**

**Loki: How did you get the character design for Ash?**

**Astro: *Glaring***

**Loki: *Smirk***

**Me: Ash was hard to try and characterize. I couldn't make him too clichéd but then again not too boring. I just tried to make him like a normal child, over-reacting to falls and throwing tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, especially on his birthday.**

**Astro: So why did –**

**Loki: Why did you not make him smart like his family?**

**Astro: *Slowly losing it***

**Me: Well…I didn't want to make a mini Toby. I knew that Tenma and Z are very smart, but I just wanted him to be…**

**Astro: More like you?**

**Me: SHUT UP I KNOW I SUCK AT MATH. Yeah I just wanted a little creative dude in there. And I wanted to make him blond because I have this adorable blond kid in my karate class that reminds me so much of Honey Senpi from Ouran High School Host Club and I had to make Ash blond for cuteness levels :)**

**Astro: And what about-**

**Loki: What about making him envious of robots?**

**Astro: I WILL MURDER YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE**

**Me: I know it seems kinda deep for a three year old, but if you're growing up with a super hero, you're gonna wanna be just like them, robot or not. Every younger sibling wants to be like their older brother or sister at some stage. It's just more heart breaking for little Ash because it's out of his reach.**

**Astro: Hmmm, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Mr 'Second-Rate' son?**

**Loki: You are asking for it **_**so**_** bad.**

**Astro: So for the last question, will you be-**

**Loki: Will you be doing an Astro Boy 4?**

**Astro: -.-**

**Loki: Suck it.**

**Me: I know I have the set up for it with Skunk and that, but I really don't know yet. I'm so flattered by reviews asking me to do it, but…I dunno. I might start typing it and see what happens and you might see a story pop up on the story board, but other than that you'll just have to wait **** sorry. I'll be posting another small note on this story if I decide. I really want to finish Dead Man's Treasure first.**

**Astro: Hm.**

**Loki: Mm-hm.**

**Me: HMMMMHHMHMHM H**

**Astro: So I guess that's…it?**

**Me: O.O…yeah.**

**Loki:….**

**Me:…**

**Astro:…**

**Loki: Awkward.**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TOO<strong>:

MermaidGirl34

AstroGirl101

AstraCastle

JRC99

StarSpangledRobotLover

TeleeRocker

Lexi-Lily Sohma

Anonymous

WhiteEskimo

The 5th Dragon Guardian

YoungAuthor403

NJ7009

astro-.-luvr10

PhantomBeliever990

Desiree Phantom

lunar locket

dragonrobotgirl

Rasgnarok

Luna-Soul-Sky

frannyrbfan64

Guest

snowpelt97

loveneverdies

ShadowsNeverFade

xxTheScriptxx

Magician Irono

astropotter661

DarkMousyRulezAll

Blademasterx

Universal808

Domination of the World

yougot0chanceswithme

Hibbzy

Arette

BokehBlue

SugarSweetObsessed

Thank you so much! Everything you have to say lightens my day :D

* * *

><p><strong>Astro: *pushes Loki out door* OKAY *dusts hands* now that your little 'obsession' is finally out of the way, we can finally talk without-*turns to see The Avengers all standing in room*<strong>

**Tony: Hey you ever heard of Sharwama?**

**Astro: GOD DAMMIT **


End file.
